Rough Seas
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE! AU When dangerous pirate Captains Zuko, Suki, and Jet intercept Resistance fighters Katara, Sokka, and Aang on the high seas, tensions increase. Their decisions, actions, and emotions will alter the history of a nation, and the world.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a mash up of sorts, part Pirates, mostly AU ATLA, with a number of different influences thrown in. I'm happy that it is completed and proud of this little story in the Avatar genre.  
_

_Check out my profile for some great artwork associated with this story._

_**I would love to find a beta to take on editing the entire project. If you're at all interested - please send me a PM.**  
_

_AN: Don't own em' – that would be Bryke._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Any minute now, my ship is coming in.  
__I'll keep checking the horizon  
__I'll stand on the bow, feel the waves come crashing  
__Come crashing down down down, on me._

_And you say, be still, my love  
__Open up your heart –  
__Let the light shine in  
__But don't you understand?  
__I already have a plan  
__I'm waiting for my real life to begin."_

_**- My Real Life to Begin, Colin Hey (the acoustic version is best)  
**_

Former Prince Zuko looked out at the distant horizon and felt strangely at peace. Since abruptly leaving his family five years ago, there had been ups and downs in his life, but now he had reached a point where he was proud of himself and the lifestyle he led. He could honestly say he wanted for nothing…well, almost nothing…

His reverie was broken by a gruff voice to his left, "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"The hawk just arrived with this information, sir."

"You're dismissed."

The crew member bowed and left his Captain at the front of the ship. Zuko instantly recognized the seal on the scroll, Uncle Iroh – Dragon of the West. There were only a select few who knew of his exact whereabouts – loyal friends who literally trusted with his life. He chuckled to himself at the various rumors that had come and gone during his absence and his smile grew even broader when he imagined his father's reaction to them. There wasn't much for the Prince to miss about his life in the Capital, but he had left behind his favorite uncle. The two kept in touch through a series of codes, messages, and a secret network that existed within the dictatorship that was the Fire Nation. In a move of habit, he touched the rough leather patch that covered his left eye, and began reading the scroll.

_Captain,_

_I hope this finds you well. The precious cargo we spoke of previously is currently headed for friendly waters. What is your action?_

Zuko quickly drew a flame in his hand and incinerated the letter. The peace he had felt slipped out of his reach again, as he pondered his next move. If the rumors were true, and legend had turned to fact, then it was entirely possible the destiny of the world was about to come within his reach. However, what would he do with it?

* * *

In a nearby port town, hidden behind a secret door, eighteen year old Katara of the Southern water tribe offered a small prayer to whatever gods might be listening. The war between the nations had been going on longer than anyone could possibly imagine – three generations of people affected by an unbreakable rule. It had brought strife, famine, and pain to families across the world and showed no signs of stopping.

"And today we're going to do something about it…"

"What's that, sis?"

"Nothing. I'm nervous, I guess."

"Why? The plan is perfectly safe. We've arranged for everything…"

"I have a bad feeling, that's all." Katara was unsure how to describe her current emotion. It wasn't necessarily nerves, or negative, just the feeling that her life was about to finally begin.

"Do you want to cancel the mission?" Sokka could barely keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Katara considered for a moment. Although Sokka was her older brother, they had worked together for months on the plan which would hopefully bring peace to the war-stricken world. They had made arrangements for every conceivable scenario. The Resistance was as old as the Fire Nation's hold on the world. Both she and her brother would be willing to lay down their lives for the movement…much as their mother had…so many years ago.

The day she and Sokka had discovered the Avatar had been the most important day of her life. Although he was powerful, his naïveté and optimistic outlook at the world could be frustrating. Having been frozen for the better part of a century, the world he had left behind was far in the past, and he hadn't been acquainted yet with the harsh realities that currently existed. For this reason, Katara envied the young man.

In the months since uncovering him, she had taught him everything she knew about the art of waterbending. Now, Aang was ready to travel to the Earth Kingdom and begin his training there – one step closer in a real chance to bring peace to the world. If captured, she knew it would mean instant death for all of them, but they had to take the risk. Somehow, the enemy had found out about the Avatar's existence. Thus far, luck had been on their side, but they were running out of time to safely transport Aang across the border. In order to protect him, they had kept the powerful bender in the dark about the upcoming plans. The less he knew, the better. As far as Katara was concerned, Aang's only worry should be about mastering all four elements.

Firmly crossing her arms, Karata announced, "No. There is no option to fail. We will succeed."

Sokka nodded, "Then, tonight, we move."

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep. Leaving his opulent Captain's quarters, he strolled the quiet deck of his ship, the _Blue Spirit_, his leather boots marking time on the wooden deck. A balmy breeze swept through his shaggy black hair, which he absentmindedly pulled back in a queue. There was something that wouldn't let him sleep…

The last time he was on solid ground, many months back, he had met up with a fellow 'rogue trader.' There was not honor among their group…but Jet was the closest thing he called a friend. He respected the young man's sense of adventure, courage, and loyalty to his crew. Their domains rarely crossed, as the Captain of the _Painted Lady_ preferred ranging closer to the Fire Nation waters. It was definitely more dangerous, but with the vendetta he had against the Nation, he lived life every day as if might die the next.

Zuko stayed away from those seas, and strayed closer to the southern Ocean – far away from those who might recognize him. Although, given his current state of dress and general appearance, there were very few who would be able to place him as the former Prince. His clean shaven exterior had given way to long shaggy hair and permanent stubble. The former silk and luxurious textiles he had dressed in were replaced by simple trousers and an open necked, no sleeved black shirt. The royal hairpiece had been long discarded…instead the only adornment he had was the simple leather eye patch which covered the bulk of his scar. Even his skin – pale and white, had long ago been tanned brown by his months at sea. Zuko often wondered if even his uncle would recognize him now…

"What have you heard?" Zuko had asked, over a tankard of beer.

"This, that…the usual."

Zuko's one good eye gleamed as he looked around the dingy bar. Jet's self proclaimed Freedom Fighters had obviously done well for themselves over the past months, as they were spending plenty of money on the 'entertainment' the establishment had to offer.

"What's the word from the Capital?"

Jet twisted the grass stalk in his mouth before answering, "Apparently, we're to believe the Prince is roaming the world somewhere, acting as a 'spy' for his nation."

The two shared a laugh at Zuko's alter personality's expense. Jet continued, "The last time I saw that kid he could barely tie his shoe, let alone infiltrate another nation."

Zuko privately smiled to himself, and queried, "Pick up anything good?"

Jet shrugged, and answered in a bored tone, "I intercepted a scroll last week that made mention of the Avatar – sounded kind of important. Does that make any sense to you?"

Zuko had to catch himself before he showed a reaction. He knew exactly what it meant, but didn't want to betray that information to Jet. Instead, the former Prince answered casually, "Probably just some Fire Nation voodoo, I wouldn't take it seriously. Anything else?"

"Just the same old fugitives from the Resistance. If they raise the rewards much higher, I'm going to have to think about capturing them myself. I think those water tribe sibs have a higher price on their heads than we do!" Jet laughed dangerously.

Zuko nodded. He was aware there were forces against his father, and how they were dealt with. In his time as a pirate, he had struck out at many ships and learned various things about both sides. In the middle of the madness, he had no guilty feelings about his choices. However, when Jet's information about the Avatar was confirmed by his Uncle in a following scroll, Zuko was smart enough to see the way of the world was soon going to change. Sure, he could ride the waves forever, but there was a part of him, deep down, that recognized his ability to lead – not just a ship, but the birthright to change a nation. Zuko's thoughts washed over each other like the waves in the night… He looked out into the sea, half lit by the waning moon, and saw a very odd clump of mist in the distance. He had been through almost every conceivable kind of weather and had never seen anything like this. Grabbing hold of the wheel, he changed the course of his ship – making a direct travel for the mysterious cloud bank.

* * *

As Katara and Aang continued manipulating the air and water around them, they looked up to see a large ship bearing down on the small boat that had been taking them to safety. The waterbender could see a terrifying blue and white mask attached to the bow of the ship…

With mahogany hair whipping around her in the rough sea, Katara looked at a concerned Sokka and terrified Aang and asked, "Who could it be?"

It had cost the life of someone in the Resistance, but they had obtained movements of most of the shipping and naval movements across the waters. They had chosen this particular evening because they expected no company.

Sokka's lips pressed together and he replied, "Pirates."

* * *

_AN: Honest opinions please. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow – thanks for the awesome support. I think I have no choice but to keep writing. I'm really going to try and stay away from formulaic pirate storylines here – I think the characters deserve better._

_I do NOT own the characters, they belong to Bryke._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Whoa oh prisoner,  
My pretty oh oh prisoner._

_A black ocean is the sky above,  
Tiny lights bob, what star you from?_

_Trapped in material plane,  
She wants to fly and they think she's insane.  
But she knows what she know,  
Give that girl wings and that's all she wrote..."_

**_- Prisoner, 311_**

Katara's ocean blue eyes widened in alarm. Somewhere, deep in her memory, she recalled overhearing a story about one of the most feared ships on the open waters. Captain…Tatsu? The ship that loomed in front of her certainly fit the description dubbed 'the terror of the seas.' While Katara usually felt quite at home on the water, she couldn't help the chill that overcame her. The stories had portrayed a power hungry sea Captain – a pirate – who targeted both Fire Nation and foe alike. Captain Tatsu was rumoured to be a firebender, but he answered to no one.

As the ship drew ever closer, the situation seemed utterly hopeless, and Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder to stop his bending motions. She didn't want to give away their talents. Given the choppy water conditions and their distance from land, Aang could possibly fly to safety, but she knew he was too loyal to leave his friends behind.

Katara gritted her teeth as the mist dissipated around them, "Let's stick with the story."

They already had a cover (including documents) in place. They were refugees seeking asylum in the Earth Kingdom. Against everything she had heard, Katara hoped they would be allowed safe passage and no further trouble from large vessel in front of them. They had nothing to offer the deadly pirates, and with Aang's telltale arrows covered up, maybe they could pass for simple folk looking for a better life.

* * *

Wondering if this could be the 'precious cargo' his Uncle had written to him about, Zuko stepped away from the wheel, as his first mate took over, and shouted over the railing, "Don't you know there's a tax for being in these waters?"

A male voice called back, "Sir, we are but poor refugees…please let us pass."

One of the crew members muttered maliciously, "You know what that means!"

The men on board all shared a laugh. More often than not, the only people who could afford to escape their desperate situations were rich nobility who usually held jewels and family heirlooms and called themselves 'refugees.'

Zuko was glad to see his men in such a good mood. The past week had been difficult. They had recently taken a hostage, some daughter of a wealthy Earth Kingdom family, the Bei Fongs, who was proving to be anything but an easy passenger. It was rare for him to take a prisoner, but since he had personally recognized the name, he knew she would be worth more money than they had seen in awhile. Unfortunately, looks had been deceiving and the slight young woman had caused damage to not only his ship but the crew's morale as well. He continued in a cool, but pleasant, voice, "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way—"

He was cut off by a decidedly female voice, "—how are we supposed to trust whatever 'way' you offer us? You're pirates!"

Zuko did not like being interrupted, and his good mood quickly disintegrated. His crew – well aware of their Captain's temper, all took a small step back. Angry that this random woman, who should be begging for her life, was actually talking back to him, he yelled, "Fine, then I guess you choose the hard way!"

With that, he stomped over to the wheel and swung the device so that it would run over the small craft in front of them. Hearing the satisfying sound of splintering wood and splashes in the water, Zuko wiped his hands and smiled broadly at the cheers from his crew…the emotion soon left his face and three individuals promptly appeared out of nowhere collapsed in a heap on his deck.

Everyone was too stunned to react. Zuko and who he could only assume the girl who had been yelling at him were the first to respond. Sighting the measured and controlled movements she was making, Zuko quickly disregarded his usual twin blades, and promptly shot white hot flames in her direction. Satisfied that would put an end to things, he was shocked to have his attack riposted by streams of water lashing through the air. He had taken on a few waterbenders in his time, but this one was much faster and, as he paused to watch her complicated movements, maybe even approaching the level of master. While the crew and her travel companions looked on, Zuko and the strange young woman leapt around the deck each trying to better the other with their chosen elements. Having been respected as Captain for years and as a member of the royal family before that, Zuko had rarely had someone actually trying to end his life. As a shard of ice came too close to his neck for comfort, Zuko decided enough was enough. He directed his anger in the form of lightning – landing a direct hit and knocking the girl out cold.

Her friends were quickly on their feet, rushing to her side. Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow, and barked, "The brig – all of them. Be sure to bind them tightly. We're not sure if the other two can bend or not."

Surprise showed on the faces of his lethal group, but they quickly hurried to follow his orders. They had all expected (and some had been even happily anticipating) instant death for those who dared to come aboard without asking permission…let alone attempting the life of the Captain. However, Captain Tatsu's orders were always quickly and promptly executed. It had only taken one wayward crew member early on to step out of line before he was quickly dispatched by Tatsu's twin blades to earn the respect of the hardiest men on the seas. The crew rarely were treated to a show of their leader's firebending, as he preferred to answer his questions with the threat of the blade, but when he chose to use his skills, their respect for him grew even more.

Zuko wiped the moisture away from his body and looked around the ship – he had been so focused on the fighting, he had neglected to realize that he and the waterbender had caused real damage to the _Blue Spirit_. Many of the supplies were either smoldering or soaked, and there was a giant hole in the main sail. Vaguely wondering if they were even going to be able to make the trip to the Earth Kingdom, he sighed, and announced, "And get this ship cleaned up – double time!"

* * *

In his quarters, Zuko paced the room. His plans were in disarray, his ship was a disaster. There was no way these scraggly runaways could be the precious cargo, and now he was looking at a late entry for the hostage negotiation. However, he was nothing, if not resourceful. He hadn't become the dreaded Pirate Nuno without being creative when times called for it. Still, the waterbender had caught him off guard. Starting tomorrow morning, he would resume his firebending training, which he had become lax about in the previous months.

There was a knock on the door, "Captain?"

Zuko opened the door, and his first mate said, "The captives are settled."

The pirate Captain cracked his knuckles and grinned broadly, "Then let the interrogation begin."

* * *

In the brig, which had definitely seen better days, Sokka watched over his sister. Her breathing was steady, but she was bruised and battered and still unconscious. He clenched a bound fist, thinking that he should've stepped in to do something, anything to help.

Aang looked in his direction and said calmly, "There was nothing we could've done."

It was true, even Aang had been overly exhausted from producing the cloud cover, moving the boat along, and the last giant effort to lift himself and his two companions to safety.

From the other dingy cell, someone chuckled.

Both Sokka and Aang had been so focused on Katara's well being they hadn't even realized they were not alone. A single candle flickered in their dim conditions, so that they were only able to make out the outline of her face. She was slim with delicate features, and raven black hair.

"Do you not realize how lucky you are?"

"No," Sokka challenged.

"You're on Captain Tatsu's ship. You should be thanking whatever god was looking out for you that you're still alive. I felt your boat get completely destroyed, how did you manage to get on board?"

Sokka answered quickly, "There was a rope, we climbed up."

The girl drummed her fingers on the ground and said playfully, "I can tell you're lying."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Aang struggled against his bindings to calm the agitated young man. He asked calmly, "How can you tell?"

"I just can, okay, call me special."

Rather than focus on how they were able to escape being crushed or what her definition of 'special' meant, Aang changed the topic and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Rich parents."

Sokka and Aang exchanged a look at the two words and the tone that accompanied them. Sokka couldn't remember the last time he and Katara had seen their father, and Aang couldn't even remember who his parents were. Here was a girl who _had_ parents, but seemed just as happy to be cramped up in some smelly brig than at home with people who loved her.

"Oh come on, you two, do the math – I'm a hostage."

From the floor Katara groaned and stirred. Upon opening her eyes (which required entirely more effort than she thought possible), the waterbender saw she was lying on a disgusting wooden floor, her hands were completely bound, as were her arms and legs. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka and Aang – who appeared to be in one piece. For that, she was grateful – they were together, and unharmed – there was still hope.

"What's her deal?" a voice asked.

Katara moved again, and decided, in her current state, sitting up was entirely out of the question. Her chest felt as if a giant platypus bear was camped out on top of it. She grumbled, "What happened to me?"

Sokka's voice answered quietly, "You were hit."

Katara closed her eyes and remembered the flash of lightning coming straight at her.

"He's never bended before."

Three pairs of eyes turned in the voice's direction.

"You must've really pissed him off."

Katara went again through the fight in her mind. There had been so many 'almost, but not quite' moments. She had never faced a firebender before, and wondered if they all fought in _his_ particular style. He was lithe and fast like a panther-snake. She hadn't been put to the test like that in quite some time.

"Yeah, well, _he_ pissed me off."

"Uhh…you do realize you're talking about the Captain, right?"

The quartet heard noises from above, and a door open. Zuko strode in, with two menacing guards behind him.

"You're awake?"

Karata's eyes narrowed, and she answered haughtily, "Why? You thought your little party trick could take me down?"

"Tough words from the peasant on the floor."

Katara ignored the insult and instead responded, "Why don't you remove these bonds and we'll see how tough I am?"

Zuok rolled his eyes, turned around and told the guards who accompanied him, "She's first."

Katara was unceremoniously hauled to her feet and dragged out of the brig. Trying to keep what pride she had, the waterbender refused to struggle. Sokka called out after them, "If there is even a hair missing from her loopies – you'll be sorry!"

* * *

Zuko decided it would be easiest to run his interrogation from his own chambers. It wasn't often he had company, and however messed up it was, part of him appreciated the change in his regular existence. Looking out the window, he laughed again at himself – who could ever be 'bored' with being a pirate?

Hearing the door open behind him, he adopted a serious face and turned to the prisoner.

"Leave us," he growled, "Alone."

The guards grinned slyly at each other and deposited Katara in a heap on a chair in front of their Captain. Katara took in the room in front of her – it was adorned with richer fabrics and more expensive items than she had ever seen in her eighteen years. She also got a good look at her captor. He was younger than she originally thought – honestly, he couldn't be much older than Sokka.

_How does someone so young become the terror of the seas?_

She was also pleased to see that her side of the fight hadn't left him completely unscathed. He had various cuts on his exposed muscular upper arms and although he wanted her to think he was walking straight, he was favoring his right ankle. It was only now, when her brain caught up with her actions that she realized the trouble she might really be in. While she had seen a few female crew members on board, she wasn't naïve enough to think he might use dangerous methods to get information out of her.

_Don't think about that now… You are a member of the Resistance and knew this day could one day happen._

Zuko allowed a small flame in his hand and said calmly, "Let's talk."

* * *

_AN: Apologies, I couldn't resist giving Zuzu a bit of a temper. Let's face it – he's a bit spoiled, having always got his way. I also need to give Sokka a sense of humor, and Aang a personality…and the Tin Man a heart…_

_My visions of the characters follow GreenifyME's interpretation of the gaang (on DA in her current Revealing Destiny fancomic – check it out!), when they are a bit older, which is how I picture them for this story. I especially like her version of Toph._

_I promise the other characters will make their appearances, give it some time._

_Reviews make me write faster – I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Glad to see people are catching on to this story…it certainly is fun to write!_

_A few more clarifications. Aang has physical limitations – he is not superhuman, and was not triggered into the Avatar State when Katara was hit with lightning. Now that he is bound, he cannot bend. Not to mention, he is NOT the focus of this story. He is a supporting character.  
_

_I do not own the characters…that would be Nick and Viacom and Bryke._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"If there's lessons to be learned...  
I'd rather get my jamming words  
In first, so  
When your playing with desire  
Don't come running to my place.  
When it burns  
Like fire, boy._

_Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet  
About me, yeah._

_Blue, blue, blue  
Waves, they crash  
As time goes by  
So hard to catch  
Too, too smooth  
Ain't all that  
Why don't you ride  
On my side  
Of the tracks?" _

**_- Sweet About Me, Gabriella Cilmi_**

Zuko was well aware of the many types of 'interrogation.' As part of his 'training' from a young age, he had been forced to watch his father's stooges beat and torture confessions out of many poor individuals and political foes. Not surprisingly, Azula had been fascinated with the various styles employed to get people to admit to things. While he personally had no taste for blunt force to get someone to speak, he did respect the game of pitting one person's will against another. Other than Azula and his uncle, there was no one in his life he could remember really challenging him. He had to admit that the girl in front of him had already put up a physically challenging fight, but he had doubts about her really posing a true mental threat.

He was genuinely curious what her story was, and hoped she would cooperate. As the Fire Nation's quest to take over the world had interrupted virtually everyone's growing up, he rarely had the opportunity to meet people close to his own age. There was the occasional refugee family, and of course Jet and his gang, but other than that, his generation was not well represented. Most families could only afford or risk bringing one child into this messed up world…and he knew he had his father to thank for that.

Touching his scar, and forcing his temper down, Zuko allowed the flame in his hand to grow and shrink, casting weird shadows on the walls of his quarters. He had to give the girl credit – the lightning strike he had given her had been fierce and might have actually killed a weaker person, yet she was conscious and staring at him defiantly.

"Let's start with an easy question. Where are you from?"

He shouldn't have been surprised when she didn't respond, and in a small way, had to admire her persistence. Fortunately, he knew her type, and there was an easy way around her silence. It wasn't the most honorable thing for him to do, but he had no choice. Dousing the flame in his hand, he said coldly, "I don't think you understand the situation here. All I have to do is say the word and your 'family' will be tossed overboard."

She looked away, refusing to meet his stare.

"I hear there are a lot of elephant koi in the area, and some say the unagi are quite hungry this time of year. I'd hate to see something-"

"Fine," she spat, "I'll talk."

"Excellent decision."

Katara tried to remember her training on interrogation, but her mind was still groggy from the lightning hit earlier. All she knew was that no matter what, she would not give away the fact that the Avatar was on board. Having verbally sparred with her brother for her entire life, she didn't think conversing with a rough sea Captain was going to prove too much of a challenge. Sure, he might know his way around bending, and there was the issue of the twin blades he had in the corner, but years on the sea squinting at the sun and drinking cactus juice infused grog _had _to do something to a person's brain.

"Who are you travelling with?" His voice drew her attention back to the conversation.

"Does it really matter?"

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"Would you stop answering my questions with questions?!"

"When you stop asking ridiculous questions, I will!"

Zuko bit the inside of his lip to keep his temper in check, paced to the other side of the room and replied sarcastically, "Fine, what would you consider a 'normal' question?" He continued in an overly polite tone, "'How is the weather?' 'What is your name?' 'How do you think the crops are doing in Omashu?'"

"Balmy. Katara. They are experiencing an exceptionally dry season this year." The waterbender answered breezily.

Zuko stopped his pacing, and dropped to her level. Meeting her eyes, he replied seriously, "I'm not going to offer you another chance. Answer my questions or your friends will end up in the sea."

The girl looked away and uttered a water tribe curse under her breath. Zuko, no stranger to the expletives of the world, whirled around, and shouted, "What did you call me?!"

For the first time, an actual smile broke across the features of the young woman, revealing a lovely visage. She held back a laugh.

"You think you're funny?" he growled.

"Aww, poor Captain Tatsu has his panties in a twist." Katara could only hope his threats were a bluff, and that he wouldn't follow through with kicking them all off board. However, personal safety aside, she was proud of herself for so quickly managing to get him off balance.

Zuko threw up his hands in frustration, as lightning literally crackled in the air, and said icily, "Need I remind you that _I_ am the one running this conversation?"

Katara couldn't help it as she winced. Her body remembered the lightning and the extreme pain it caused. Forcing a brave tone, she answered, "Sure you are."

He ignored the sarcasm, and asked bluntly, "Where did you learn to bend like that?"

"Naturally gifted, I guess. Although, in your case, one can't help if you're compensating for something – running around spouting fire and carrying big swords…"

In the history of his life, Zuko had never been talked to like this. Although Azula had been coldly calculating and sarcastic, she had rarely openly insulted him. He sighed, called upon all the patience his uncle had tried to teach him, and attempted another approach, "There are only a few reasons you could be on the open waters at this time of night…"

Katara, glad he had moved away from the topic of her bending, quickly replied, "I told you – we're refugees!"

"How could you afford the transfer?"

"Our families pooled their money together to send us. All of our parents wanted a better life for us." The emotion in her voice appeared to be the truth, however, Zuko had a difficult time believing it.

"You're a long way from home."

She looked out at the open water, and said, "In today's times we don't have much of a choice, do we? Some of us still long to live a clean and honest life, instead of stealing off of others."

Now it was Zuko's turn to laugh, "You're so naïve, little waterbender."

"First of all, I'm not little, second of all—"

Zuko was glad to finally put her on the defensive, and asked, "What do you think I do with what we steal?"

"I, you, see, the thing is—"

He interrupted her sputtering, "Well spoken. Believe me, most of it ends up with various local economies and works its way to many people. It's not like we hide it all somewhere. We buy and sell our goods, just like any vendor. Do you really think wealthy people need all that crap anyway?"

Katara's eyes widened as she considered his statement. In a small way, she recognized what he was saying was true. She never considered how many of the strange Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom artefacts and currencies ended up around the world, but pirates like Captain Tatsu had to have some responsibility in redistributing the wealth. More curiously, the phrase 'various local economies' stuck with her. There was something deeper about the young man in front of her – she suspected he was well educated and came from wealth. From what she knew about the Fire Nation, talented benders rarely came from lower class citizens. Mostly, they were from nobility who could afford to send their children to schools to hone their craft. How then, did he come to captain this ship? What had he left behind? What situation had forced him into becoming a pirate Captain?

_Why do I even care?_

"Do you?"

Ironically, this was something she agreed with her captor on, but she wasn't about to admit that they had something in common. Instead of responding, she looked away from his intense gaze.

"That's what I thought." He continued quietly, "Why are you really here?"

For some reason, in that moment, despite everything that had happened, Katara felt something like…understanding…for the pirate. It wasn't quite so unreasonable – they were both subversive to authority, had intense loyalties, and were willing to do almost anything to accomplish their goals. The difference was, Katara's goals were much nobler than stealing, destruction, and general anarchy. It was on the tip of Katara's tongue to ask if maybe, Tatsu wouldn't consider changing his tactics for just a little while and putting some of his time and energy into the Resistance. Finding her thoughts ridiculous, she stated, "We need to reach the Earth Kingdom."

"Is that all?"

"Is it so hard to believe that not everyone has an ulterior motive?"

Zuko felt his temper picking back up, "You want me to believe that you, possibly a master waterbender, just wants to immigrate peacefully to another country and start a new life?"

Katara didn't deny his observation, and instead responded, "What about you?! 'Various local economies?!' Who talks like that? Don't you have a family who misses you?"

There was a curt sound that attempted to be a laugh, and finally the answer, "Hardly."

"Fine, well, sorry I asked. However, since you've destroyed our only means of conveyance and tried to kill me and my friends, do you think it would be too much trouble to drop us off the next time you're in a nearby port?"

He was actually considering her query, when they were interrupted when a loud crash from below deck. Zuko strode out of the room, calling back in a light tone, "Don't go anywhere."

Katara, in her bindings, could only yell water tribe insults in his direction.

* * *

Zuko shouldn't have been surprised when he rushed out to see the hostage on the deck…standing defiantly. He asked the various crew members surrounding her, "How did she get out – again?!"

"Sir, she bent the metal."

"She did what?!" In all his travels and readings, he had never heard of a person having this specific skill.

"That's right, Sparky!"

Zuko put his hands on his hips, "So, what are you going to do now, Miss Bei Fong?"

"That's Lady Bei Fong to you!"

Zuko shook his head, having had enough of the crazy young women aboard his ship. He couldn't hurt the girl in front of him, or he'd lose the ransom her family was going to provide. Nor could he stand to have his ship constantly ripped apart and his crew's energy spent chasing her all over the _Blue Spirit_. The thing is, he _knew_ this girl – their backgrounds weren't really all that different. When you could have everything, why was it you wanted what you couldn't have? He knew what was driving her – boredom and the quest for true freedom…not too unlike himself a few years ago. She had been picked up, in all places, some dive fight club in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had noticed a small pendent she was wearing that marked her as a member of the Royal Lotus. Thinking about the payout and not the potential repercussions, he was able to abscond the young woman and get her on board. She had turned out to be an outspoken pain in everyone's ass.

Zuko shouted, "What's it going to be? You are in the middle of the ocean and you _can't see_! There is no earth for you to bend! So what if you've escaped?"

"I…"

"That's what I thought. So, I'm going to offer you an arrangement."

"I'm listening."

"Become a member of my crew."

Those crew members who were around all did a double take. In the matter of a few hours, their Captain had unexpectedly destroyed a small ship, then he uncharacteristically unleashed a serious amount of firebending, and now he was offering retribution for a hostage – what had happened to him?

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is, you will have to work just as hard as anyone else."

"I fail to see the problem."

"And in return…"

"Yes?"

"I will return you safely to your family."

She hesitated, "And if I don't live up to my part of the bargain?"

Zuko paused at her curious tone of voice, "You want to stay on board?"

When she didn't answer, Zuko considered what adding a blind earthbender would do for the group. On land, if she was loyal, she would be indispensable. On the boat, she wouldn't be much help, but she couldn't hurt much either. If he could direct that fierce temper and wild talent of hers, she would be an excellent addition to the crew. However, there were a lot of 'ifs' in that equation. When she failed to answer, he sensed her pride refused to allow her to respond.

"There's a permanent spot open in the galley – we need a dishwasher."

The young woman considered her options. Sail the open seas (which quite honestly, she hated), living on a whim (which she loved), or going home being and doing exactly what was expected of her. It was a no brainer.

"I'll get started fixing the brig right away, Captain!" She moved in the direction of the stairs.

"We're not going to cut you any slack. Furthermore, I expect you to prove your loyalty."

"Or what?"

He answered coldly, "Or else, the pirhana-shark will be dining on Bei Fong in the very near future."

* * *

_AN: Okay, there will be Zutara, eventually…however, for now, building the tension is just so fun._

_I'm also open to chapter title ideas... _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks for all the love so far. I really do appr__eciate all the feedback. Bit of a filler chapter here, but the next one is going to really kick ass._

_Yo - check out my profile for some sweet artwork from this chapter. Shirtless Zuko, what? :)  
_

_I don't own, Nick and Co. do._

* * *

_  
_**Chapter 4**

**  
**There wasn't time to discuss the specifics of Toph's employment further, as they were interrupted by a struggle on the deck.

"Let go of me!" an agitated voice shouted.

Zuko and Toph looked over and saw the waterbender wrestling to stand against those that held her. Zuko shook his head, looked towards the heavens, and said, "Release her."

The guards promptly followed their Captain's advice and roughly let her go. Katara, with the last of her adrenaline coursing through her body, slumped over and almost fell – her arms were still bound tightly behind her – but caught herself and leaned on the rail, glaring at Zuko angrily. The confused Captain opened his mouth to ask how she escaped, but Katara quickly cleared up the mystery, "Don't leave your pretty swords lying around, Tatsu, you never know who could find them."

Zuko sighed, nodded at Toph, and ordered, "Your first act of loyalty is to put the prisoner back in her cell."

Katara's attention abruptly changed, as she focused on the shorter girl between them, "Wait, you're working for him?"

"Sorry," the earthbender responded casually, "It's nothing personal, but I just realized my true calling as a dishwasher."

Katara couldn't tell who she was confused with more – Tatsu for making such a seemingly generous offer to the blind girl in front of her, or the former hostage for making a deal with a pirate. The younger girl's decision seemed to take the wind out of Katara's sails, as she made a half move to run, Toph quickly followed her motion, slightly checked her into the door, and said charmingly, "This way, Sweetness."

As the pair went below deck, Zuko held up his hands to stop the guards from following them, pausing to look at the rising sun on the horizon – which highlighted further damage to the _Blue Spirit_. He stated, "Keep an eye out on them. Until then, make due course towards the Serpent's Getaway. We're in need of supplies."

A small cheer went up among the crew. The outpost on Serpent's Pass was well known for its various diversions and pleasures. It was a rough port, and only attended by the heartiest of souls. The surprisingly charismatic town was in dangerous territory, with a giant serpent dwelling in the nearby waters, torturous and lethal rocks at the entrance, but they were an experienced crew, confident in their Captain, and more than ready to see land. It was the perfect place to pass a week or two away from the reality of outrunning the Fire Nation navy.

* * *

In the brig, Sokka and Aang were surprised when the two young women returned, and further confused when Katara was thrown back into the spare cell. Their sister and friend looked once at them, smiled weakly, and promptly passed out.

"What happened to her?" Aang asked.

"What happened to you?" Sokka questioned at the same time.

Toph didn't answer, but concentrated and made neat work of bending the metal back into some semblance of a cell. Then, wiping her hands, looked at the two prisoners, and said simply, "I chose my future."

"With pirates?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked, half in wonder, half curious, and completely disregarding her apparent choice of evil over good.

"What? Choose to be a crew member? It's not really that difficult a decision; after all, I really think pirates get an altogether undeserved–"

Aang interrupted, "I meant, with the metal..."

Toph paused, curious why this young man was interested in her skills, then responded, "Simple, I bent it."

Sokka rolled his eyes and said, "I think we could both see that."

There was a long pause before she responded, "Well, not all of us take vision for granted."

At that moment, the single candle illuminating the room swung with the momentum of the ship, revealing the young woman's sightless, yet strangely commanding, pale green eyes. Aang requested simply, "Do it again."

The commanding, calm tone of voice he used made Toph pause again. Her instincts told her there was something unique about him. She questioned, "Why? Are you an earthbender?"

Not wanting to reveal too much about their situation, Sokka immediately played off her question sarcastically, "No – how could he be? Remember, we're re-fu-gees."

She commented in the same slow tone Sokka had just used on her, "No, you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

Even though Toph was glad for the change in companionship, she idly wished for slightly more perceptive people. Annoyed, she sighed and asked, "How can I make this more clear to you? I can tell when you're lying."

"Sure you can. And I'm a sabertoothed-moose-lion cub named Foofoocuddleypoops."

"You want to test me, ponytail?"

Aang held back a laugh. He knew from experience that Sokka really hated it when people mixed up his 'warriors knot' with a common hairstyle. Having almost no interaction with the opposite sex for the better part of a century, Aang began to compare maternal and by the book Katara with the spitfire, sarcastic girl in front of him. Her voice drew him back to the conversation, "By the way, you guys have names? Calling you Prisoner 1, 2, and 3 is going to get really old."

Sokka shrugged. Although he and Katara were wanted by the Fire Nation, thus far, their given names were unknown to the enemy. He said, "I'm Sokka and this is Aang."

Aang asked, "What's yours?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious." Aang was glad she couldn't see his cheeks reddening.

She curtseyed deeply and said, "My full name is Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Gaoling Fongs, members of the Royal Lotus Clan of the Earth Kingdom, but you can call me Toph." With that, she spun on her bare feet and walked out of the brig.

Sokka leaned back on the solid cage that held them, and commented, "Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

A week later, as the _Blue Spirit_ finally neared the Serpent's Hideaway, Zuko looked out into the early morning mist. As they sailed through the silent waters, a reliable wind filling the main sail, he uttered a small prayer – thankful the actual serpent hadn't made an appearance. He had made no progress with the three strange captives over the past seven days, but in all honesty, he hadn't tried that hard. Instead, he had renewed his firebending training – rising at dawn every morning to go through the various sequences before the sun's rays got too warm, meditating at noon when the sun was at its highest point, and studying the various scrolls he had stolen, bought, or traded for over the years in the evening. What the captives did was not his concern – he would get rid of them one way or another at the next port. Noting the girl's exotic foreign looks, he suspected she might fetch a high price at the Fortuneteller's brothel.

Looking down into the bluish-green water, he recalled his last visit. It had been close to his departure from the Fire Nation and shortly after he had taken over as Captain for the ship. Touching his scar, the scene that had been burned into his brain crept stealthily back to the surface. Not actually believing his father would strike him, Zuko had stupidly pleaded for the Fire Lord to accept his apology. In the matter of a moment which had permanently scarred him forever, the Fire Nation Prince had made the decision to leave his country, never to return.

_Never is a long time…_

He couldn't place why, but recently, especially in the past week, he had begun to second guess his choice. There was something calling him back. His concentration was broken by a knock on the door. Setia, an older member of the crew, stepped inside his room. At the palace, Prince Zuko had literally three people whose entire job was to help him get dressed. Now, an aging pirate with a wooden peg leg, helped shine Captain Tatsu's shoes and brush his coat – more out of tradition and respect than an actual position.

"What'll it be today, sir?"

Looking through his wardrobe, Zuko decided he would dress the part of a feared sea Captain and pulled out fitted tan breeches, knee high black boots, a tight fitting black shirt, and his worn buckskin jacket. With his eye patch, a well worn bandana, and the twin Dao blades on his back, he knew he would easily fit in among the locals. He tossed the boots in Setia's direction, "Make these shine."

"Yes, sir."

Zuko stripped to the waist and washed in the small basin. Looking at himself in the scratched mirror, he saw scars from various fights and victories, noting the most recent one – the nick from the waterbender – still healing on his upper arm. Slowly, for the first time in a long time, he removed the eye patch and looked at his tell tale scar. It was just as ugly as ever – red, angry scar tissue which all but completely obscured the vision in his eye. Sighing, he put his patch back on, and continued dressing for the day.

* * *

Below deck, the prisoners all felt the change in the air. Katara had been in an out of consciousness throughout the week, but had turned the corner the night before and was feeling much better. Because she was still tightly bound, she wasn't able to heal herself, but was glad to once again be awake.

Aang looked out the one tiny window and noted, "I've been here before."

"Like, in this life?"

"Uhh…no."

"Big help you are."

"Don't snap at him, Sokka, we're all frustrated because we've been cooped up for a week."

They were interrupted as Toph came down with their daily rations. Under Tatsu's strict orders, the group was to be bound at all times, so the earthbender (and last hire to the kitchen) actually had to feed them. Needless to say, no one particularly cared for the situation.

"Where are we?" Aang asked.

Toph doubted they had ever heard of this place – she certainly hadn't – and replied, "Serpent's Hideaway."

As Toph was blind, she missed the meaningful look that passed between Sokka and Katara. The earthbender followed up, "Does that mean anything to you?"

Sokka's sarcastic reply came back, "All it means is that we'll finally be still for a few nights instead of getting knocked around this miserable excuse for a prison."

* * *

Above deck, looking out near the docks, Zuko spotted a familiar ship – the stealthy _Warrior_, and wondered how infamous Lady Captain Suki was faring these days. Her all female crew were legendary near their home port of Kyoshi. Armed to the teeth, deadly accurate, and usually drop dead gorgeous, Zuko remembered passing a pleasant night or two the last time their ships had crossed paths with Suki's first in command. As they turned in the harbor, Zuko noted the equally deadly _Painted Lady _behind the _Warrior_, and allowed himself a small smile. Between his two friends, there had to be a solution of what to do with his prisoners and most recently acquired crew member.

The town, while lacking the grandiose and stoic features and buildings of New Ozai or Ba Sing Se, still managed to find a special small place in Zuko's constricted heart. Moss hung down out of the tress, mist and fog were ever present, and the people who resided here seemed to lack judgment. It was a place where time stood still and the rest of the world was forgotten.

As they neared the dock, Zuko looked out at the sleepy town. Nodding to two of his most trusted guards, he stated, "Do a sweep of the perimeter and report back. Times may have changed since we were last here."

Although the entire crew was eager in anticipation to get the hell off the boat, something tugged at Zuko's awareness, and he wanted to protect his interests before running off into a trap or situation he couldn't control. Looking at Toph, he said, "When the scouts remain, you'll stay behind with the prisoners."

"But—"

"Do you have anything to add, Crewmember Toph?"

She thought about it a moment, before she replied a frustrated, "No."

"Under no circumstances should they be let out of their cells or unbound for a single moment. I'm going to see if I can't find some buyers for those three while I'm out. Furthermore, if anyone tries to board the ship, kill them." In these friendly waters, Zuko knew that his reputation preceded him and the _Blue Spirit_ would be left well enough alone, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Toph nodded, and heard the Captain walk away. She was desperate to have her feet back on solid ground, but knew Tatsu meant business. Still, her conscience prickled. The three captives, no matter what their story, did they deserve to be sold? Why wouldn't Tatsu offer them the same deal he did for her? She scuffed her feet and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Some hours later, the scouts returned and gave the all clear sign.

Zuko jumped up on the rail, steadied himself by grasping onto nearby rigging and shouted out to his crew, "You have exactly one week. At sunset on the seventh day, the _Blue Spirit_ will leave port. If you are board, you will sail with us. If not, we don't wait, and your time was appreciated. You've been given your share of the loot, how you use it is your choice. Now, get the hell out of here."

There was a mass exodus down the ship's gangplank. Zuko watched them go, then calmly strolled down the worn pine boards, and headed in the direction of the Fortuneteller's.

* * *

_AN: I picture the Serpent's Hideaway as a mix between old school N'awlins (ala Interview with a Vampire) and the Pirates Singapore._

_P.S. Any talented artists out there? I would love (love love) to see pirate Zuko…_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Let the fun begin! I don't usually write action, but I'm going to take a shot at it this time around. Let me know how I can improve.  
_

_Don't own em' – you know the drill._

_**Update - I've commissioned an AWESOME piece of artwork from one of the scenes below. Check out my profile for the link.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_ "I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide."_

**_- Trouble, Pink_**

Zuko soaked in his first taste of freedom in many weeks. On his own, strolling through the town, he didn't have to worry about being Captain or hiding his identity…

The sun was dipping below the horizon as he entered the Fortuneteller's. Recognizing a particular piece of grass jutting out of someone's mouth, he walked over to a table in a secluded glassed in corner – usually reserved for the wealthier patrons of the establishment. Suki, who looked a little out of place without her fierce make-up, was sitting across from Jet, and the two were deep in conversation.

As Zuko walked through the crowded bar, fighting his way through 'waitresses,' crew members, and other buccaneers, he considered his two friends. In his former life as a Prince, he could've never predicted he would befriend a rogue and a warrior, but here they were – two people he could trust his life with.

_What if they knew the truth? Would they still trust me?  
_

Jet would probably gut him if he found out his true identity… A few months ago, over a very large bottle of fire whiskey, Jet had proceeded to get very drunk and reveal the real reason behind his vendetta against the Fire Nation. When Jet was no more than five, raiders had destroyed his entire village – killing his extended family, and leaving him an orphan. Young Jet had somehow talked himself onto a ship and had ruthlessly worked his way up since then. Jet's new family was the Freedom Fighters – a loyal pack of mixed personalities and backgrounds that worked seamlessly together in some of the more treacherous waters in the ocean. Zuko was waiting for the right time to tell the Captain of the _Painted Lady_ who he truly was, but so far, no opportunity had presented itself…

Suki's story was somewhat similar. After the war had intensified, she had determined her island needed additional support and had taken her warriors to sea. What had started as routine patrols, had led to a life of 'privateering' which had significantly profited her home port – now well known for its extensive list of contraband and rare items. Zuko thought she would better understand why he had chosen to leave his home, and was working up the courage to tell her his big secret first…starting with his real name.

"Well met, you two."

"Tatsu!!" Suki jumped up and hugged the gruff sea Captain. Zuko allowed it, because, well, he didn't mind being reminded he was male every now and then.

Jet pushed out a chair with the toe of his boot, "Take a seat."

Zuko motioned for the bartender, and ordered, "A round please – fire whiskey, your best."

Suki's blue eyes widened as she said playfully, "This isn't going to be like that night in the swamp is it…"

Zuko uncharacteristically blushed and said, "No, I don't think we need to see _that_ side of me anytime soon. I just need your creative thoughts."

They made small talk until the bartender brought over the potent golden liquid. He placed three equally grungy glasses on their table and sloshed out servings. Lifting their glasses silently, Zuko held his the highest, and said, "To our fallen comrades and family."

The trio nodded and knocked back their drinks.

"So, what's this problem of yours?" Suki wiped her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

"She got a name?" Jet added.

"Katara, but it's not what you think."

"Sounds kinda familiar…"

Suki laughed and punched Jet lightly on the arm, "Contrary to popular belief, Captain Jet, you haven't slept with _every_ young woman you've met."

"Just wait and see, _mignonne_."

Zuko rolled his eyes as Suki blushed prettily. It seemed no female was impervious to the rake's charms. The joke about Jet bedding Suki had been going on since he had met the pair, but, rebuffing a number of drunken and embarrassing advances, Suki seemed content to flirt with both of her male counterparts. Zuko cleared his throat and added, "We were talking about my problem?"

"Sure, Tatsu, keep going."

"So, she's one of three 'refugees' I picked up."

"Where'd you get them?" Suki asked, a note of confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, if you were coming from your usual territory, how the hell did you find anyone? Strapped to the back of a sea turtle?"

"Well, they were in the middle of the ocean in a very weird looking cloud."

"Seriously?" Jet asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"You sure you weren't hitting that cactus grog I gave you?"

"Yes, Jet, I'm sure."

Suki cocked her head and questioned, "Anything unusual about them?"

"They said they were refugees, but I'm not sure if I believe them. Anyway, one is a pretty decent waterbender."

"Yeah – don't see a lot of those running around this far South," Jet commented.

"I know."

"Did you get any other info out of them?"

"Nah. I'm basically writing them off. If they have secrets or are running from something or their past lives, well, I can respect that."

"Anything else?" Suki noticed Zuko was fiddling nervously with his shot glass.

"Yeah, in addition to those three, I have an actual hostage."

"Busy week, Tatsu," Jet noted.

"Tell me about it."

"What happened there?"

"This earthbender girl was running around in a fight club."

"What has this world come to?" Suki asked, ever the voice of conscience.

"Yeah, anyway, I knew she was worth some coin, so I kidnapped her. Through some networks, I had arranged for a ransom. But…"

"But what?"

"I hired her instead."

"You did what?!" Jet exclaimed.

"Seriously, why do you need an earthbender on a ship?" Suki added.

"Well, I'm not sure." Zuko paused, unsure how to explain to these two that he respected the noble girl's spirit and didn't want a life in the upper class to beat it out of her. "I had my reasons, anyway, Suki, you looking for anyone?"

She considered a moment before responding, "Sorry, the last non-Kyoshi girl we had didn't work out."

"Thanks for nothing," Zuko said with a smile on his face.

"Well, what were you planning on doing with the others?" Jet cracked his knuckles, and continued, "I could have uses for a waterbender. There's this damn dam I've been wanting to blow up forever."

"Very funny, Jet."

"What? It's true. Anyway, just how talented is she?"

Zuko rubbed his arm, and admitted, "She's good."

"Do you think she would work for me?"

Zuko considered Katara's little holier than thou speech earlier and how she would fare with a renegade like Jet. Even if the Captain paid her well, he wasn't sure she would go for it. She didn't seem like the type that would carelessly end lives by destroying a dam. Still, there was something about her that set him off balance, and he would do basically anything to get her off the _Spirit_. He answered Jet, "They're too much trouble to keep up with – so, if you'll pay for her, I'll throw in the other two for free."

"Can I get a look at them first?"

"Sure. Let's get another round and then head over to the 'Spirit."

A sudden disturbance outside their window broke their friendly conversation.

"You'll tell us what we want to know…"

The voice instantly chilled Zuko's blood. The stern accent could only belong to one person – the man who had been chasing the trio all over the world, and coming very close to capturing them on more than one occasion. Admiral Zhao. Looking up, locking eyes with his friends, they all listened attentively to the conversation that was taking place mere feet from their table.

"We already know that damned girl pirate is here, we've got her boat surrounded. It's going to make an excellent addition to my fleet."

"Not the _Warrior_…" Suki whispered.

Jet stood up and released his razor sharp twin hooks in a single motion. He pointed to the second level and nodded, "Let's go."

There wasn't a choice – it was obvious Zhao had come with back-up. They sprinted up the stairs, and into the closest room. Closing the door behind them, a delicate young woman in a revealing concoction of pink and white looked up from the bed seductively, and purred, "To get Song to _sing_ for all of you, it will cost extra."

Jet looked half tempted, when Zuko socked his arm and whispered, "We can't stay here."

Suki nodded, "Let's try the roof."

Hearing shouts on the stairs, they quickly sidled out onto the ledge.

"What do we do now?" Jet asked.

"If they found the _Warrior_, I'm sure the _Painted Lady_ isn't far behind. Follow me, the _Spirit_ is moored on the opposite side of town. Let's go."

Pausing on the ledge of the second story, Suki and Jet looked at each other and waited, while Zuko filled in the blanks. He commented, "Your crews will be fine. I'm sure you all have a safe haven tucked away somewhere – right?"

They nodded. Zuko's own inner circle had a secret cove they could all return to if a situation turned too dangerous. He continued, "Then don't worry about them. You know what will happen to us if we're captured."

He didn't want to admit what would happen if the world found out the former Crown Prince had turned official traitor and had been terrorizing the seas for the better part of five years. Silently, they all climbed down the water pipe, and slipped past the Fire Nation thugs that had circled the building. Once on the ground, the trio all drew their weapons – Jet and Zuko with their deadly blades, and Suki with her elegant war fans.

Suki whispered, "Should we split up? They're only looking for me – you two should go ahead—"

Jet interrupted her, "Absolutely not. We go together. Tatsu's got the best plan and our only chance of escape."

Fortunately, for the group, they knew the ins and outs of Serpent's Hideaway better than those that were looking for them. Zuko thought they were in the clear when they were in sight of the _Blue Spirit_. They cautiously crept along the docks, and were fifty paces away, when fire exploded in their direction. Zuko was able to deflect the flames from his friends, as Suki and Jet immediately spread out to take care of their attackers. While they engaged in hand to hand, or rather, sword to flame combat, Zuko's mind quickly considered the options. In the dim light from a nearby tavern, he could only determine that they were outnumbered. Seriously outnumbered. If Zhao was included in the group, they were going to be in trouble. It was time to call in for backup.

Hoping that Toph was awake and responsive, he shouted, "Toph!"

No answer.

"BEI FONG!"

"I heard you the first time, Sparky, what do you want?"

Zuko tucked his blades away so he could focus on firebending, and after sending out a wall of flames, he yelled his response, "Get down here and earn your keep!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Zuko jumped into the fray and began fighting in earnest. He barely missed a knife in the face, and only had a moment to react as his eye patch fell off his face. Grimacing, he redoubled his efforts, and fought his way towards Jet.

From a nearby alleyway, Suki had dispatched her war fans and moved to her katana…unfortunately; three large Fire Nation soldiers were closing in on her – with her demise written plainly on their faces. She would go down fighting…and take as many as she could. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the earth abruptly lifted up from under them and the soliders were tossed to their feet. With the group off balance, Suki was able to quickly take care of them. Looking around, she saw a young woman near the _Blue_ _Spirit_, grinning broadly. Suki lifted her katana in a sign of salute and began sprinting towards the ship. Looking up, she spotted the boys, who were making excellent work, fighting back to back. Jet was a blur with his twin hooked blades and Zuko was literally on fire with the deadly and accurate hits he was landing on the group.

"STOP!" A commanding voice boomed out over the fray.

Those who were left standing came to a halt, breathing heavily.

A broad shouldered, menacing presence came forward, mumbling to himself, "Those techniques…only the Dragon of the West…"

Zuko was now keenly aware that he was missing his eye patch and his scar was obviously visible. Zhao stepped forward and whispered, "It can't be…"

At that moment, the earth literally rolled underneath them, knocking everyone – except those whose sea legs were sturdy – to the ground.

"Run!" yelled Zuko.

The group collectively charged for the _Blue Spirit_. While the fire nation soldiers struggled to their feet, Suki, Jet, and Zuko made quick work of readying the ship for departure. Still, they weren't quick enough, and Zuko had to stop and fend of the incoming fireballs.

Jet shouted, "We need more help! We'll never make it out of here!"

Zuko briefly looked at Toph and gasped, "Release the prisoners."

While Jet took command of the vessel, Zuko did his best to block the hail of fire Zhao was sending in their direction, but turned around to glimpse the main sail. The tattered cloth was going to go up in flames unless something wasn't done soon, they were going to have a difficult time leaving the harbor.

_Please…I don't want to die today._

Then, a small wave miraculously splashed over the ship – diffusing the flame that had been eating away at the sail.

_The waterbender…? She saved our lives._

Zuko's reverie was broken when Zhao's unmistakable voice yelled out over the water, "**PRINCE** **ZUKO!!** I know it's you! I'm going to personally track you down and haul your ass back to the Fire Nation!!"

Everyone on the ship stopped what they were doing and looked at him darkly. Zuko only had time to give further direction, "I don't know what he's talking about. Pull up the other sail. We need to get out of here!"

While the flames faded in the distance, the makeshift crew was able to get a working sail on the mast and floated silently into the night.

Jet spoke for everyone when he asked, "You want to explain what the hell he was talking about back there?"

* * *

_AN: Love that Jet, Suki, and Zuko have an actual conversation – that's what's so great about AU!_

_Also, I'm still tweaking the summary for this story as I want to attract as many people as possible – any suggestions would be appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: You guys really do something for a writer's ego – you know that? I'd hit kind of a mediocre writing patch recently and this story (with your help) has really snapped me out of it._

_  
Just a note that there is some artwork of pirate version of the ATLA cast, over on deviantart. The artist's name is __**cursedgnomes**__. It's not exactly how I picture the characters in my story, but it's pretty darn close!_

_  
!! Finally, this plot line may contain slight spoilers for the end of the series. If you want to go in completely fresh to the final episodes, then you should probably hold off reading this and future chapters until later in July. !!  
_

_  
I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"I've this creeping, suspicion that things here are not as they seem.  
Reassure me, oh why do I feel as if I'm in too deep.  
Now I've been praying, for some way to show them I'm not what they see.  
Yes, I have done wrong, but what I did I thought needed be done, I swear..."_

_I was just wondering if you'd come along.  
Hold up my head when my head won't hold on.  
I'll do the same if the sames what you want,  
If not Ill go, I will go a long..."_

**_- The Stone, Dave Matthews Band_**

Zuko paused a moment to look at the faces around him, each reflecting a different image.

Jet's crossed arms, mouthgrass twitching, brown eyes glaring, and quick mind were putting the pieces together…it was entirely possible for Captain Tatsu to be the banished and missing Prince Zuko.

Suki, who wouldn't meet his glance, was obviously more hurt than angry because he had been lying to her for so long…how could he have kept this from her?

And the rest of his motley crew, well, they didn't like him already, so their expressions were pretty much the same. Although, he could swear that the corners of Toph's mouth were twitching…as if she found the entire situation highly amusing.

As much as Zuko wanted to lie - to tell them the whole thing was a big misunderstanding and he was indeed Captain Tatsu - actually facing Zhao brought all of his confused feelings to the surface. Clenching his fists, Zuko realized he was ready to step up and accept his fate. He was outnumbered, but had confidence that deep down, he might be able to explain himself.

_To what? Talk everyone around? To keep them from throwing you overboard? To make them—_

"It's the truth."

Expectedly, everyone began talking at once. The opinionated voices carried over the battle scarred deck of the _Blue Spirit_. The ship's Captain took a deep breath, raised his hands, and finally sparked fire over the group to get everyone to settle down.

"If you'll just let me explain myself."

"Why? So you can lie to us again?!" Jet spat. "How can we believe anything you ever tell us from this point on?"

Zuko ran a nervous hand through his hair, "It's complicated."

He shouldn't have been surprised when Jet's blades snuck their way to his throat, pressing tightly against his jugular – just short of drawing blood. Zuko took a deep breath and backed away slowly. Jet slowly put down his swords and said, "Well, un-complicate it for us. Out of respect for Suki, I'll give you five minutes."

Zuko paced the deck nervously, cleared his smoke-parched throat, and started quietly, "I should've known I wasn't meant for royalty - my family - early on. I didn't agree with my maniacal sister, or want to follow in my father's dominating footsteps. I didn't have an aptitude for traditional firebending and only really started my dedicated study and understanding of the forms _after_ leaving the Fire Nation. I was fortunate enough to have a wise Uncle who guided me through the dangerous situation that was growing up in the house of Azulon. He did his best until…"

Zuko paused and touched his now exposed scar. Suki asked hesitantly, "What happened? Who did that to you?"

The former Prince scanned the horizon, and answered, "My father."

All members on board took a collective breath.

Toph uttered quietly, "He's not lying."

Zuko continued, "I disagreed with him openly at a meeting of the generals, and was challenged to an Agni Kai – that's our version of a duel to the death. When the day came, I begged and pleaded for forgiveness, and was given _this_ as a reminder of my insolence. The next morning, I left the kingdom and vowed never to return. According to what Jet has told me, most people believe I am either banished, imprisoned, or dead. Until Zhao saw me, I would've been just as happy to keep it that way. Now…I don't know what to think."

Sokka, who had been unusually quiet, spoke up, and confirmed the obvious, "So let me get this straight: you ARE the son of the Fire Lord—"

"Phoenix Lord," Jet interjected coolly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"What does that mean?" Zuko questioned at the same time.

"Well, _Prince_, it seems your father has decided to up and give himself a brand new job title. It seems your _pere_ wants to officially become 'Emperor of the World.' Before we were interrupted at the Fortuneteller's, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me interrupt his coronation ceremony. Now…"

"But…when?"

Jet looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky and replied, "By the time of the next full moon. Apparently, at the same event for your dear old Dad, your sister will assume the throne of the Fire Nation."

Katara put her hands on her hips, "He can't do that."

"Well, sugar, he can and he did."

"But that's impossible…"

While the others argued loudly around the former Fire Nation prince about everything from validity of crowning yourself Emperor to whether or not Zuko was actually telling the truth, the Captain of the _Blue Spirit_ sank down roughly on the wooden deck – the wind completely knocked out of him. He knew he had been out of touch with his homeland, but he didn't realize how terrible the situation had become. In an instant, he felt equal parts guilty, hopeless, angry, disappointed, and exhausted.

He was rather surprised when the young man who had turned up with the waterbender casually sat down next to him. With the exception of his random headband and half gloves, the kid, Aang, was unassuming and quieter than those he traveled with. Yet, at that moment, Zuko felt like he had an actual ally. Although he was older than the young man by a few years, there was something instantly calming about his presence.

"What are you going to do?" Aang asked conversationally, as if there was not a war of the words going on around them.

Zuko listened to the arguments for a few moments and finally replied, "I don't really know. What can I do? My crew is gone. My country is in ruins. My friends can't even trust me…"

"Well, I saw you bend back there, and it seems like you'd be able to do _something_ about it."

"That wasn't much."

"It's more than I know."

"Why would you know? Are you—"

"Aang!" The waterbender's voice got both of their attention, "Get away from him."

"But Katara, I—"

Her blue eyes glittered passionately and she said, "You will stay away from him."

"But he could help…"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The group was momentarily stunned by the forcefulness radiating from the young woman. Zuko wondered why she was being so fiercely protective. He could easily see the resemblance between Sokka and her, but Aang didn't look anything like the other two. If they weren't related, why was she being so strict?

It seemed Jet had similar thoughts. He scratched his messy brown hair, and said, "Wait a minute… You two are the water tribe siblings!"

Suki's blue eyes brightened as she recognized the resemblance, "The ones wanted by the Fire Nation?"

"The very same." Jet began pacing around Katara and Sokka, who eyed him warily. The Captain of the _Painted Lady_ continued, "Here's what I'm thinking. We could easily buy some new boats with the ransom on their heads. What do you say, Suki? Bring in the Fire Nation Princeling, along with these rogues, and retire to Kyoshi?"

Something inside Zuko snapped. He promptly stood up and said forcefully, "You will do no such thing. I am still the Captain of the _Blue Spirit_, and as long as I'm standing, I'll decide where it goes. Now, you may not believe my background, and you may hate me because of my family, but for the love of Agni, until we get to the next port, I determine where we go."

"Tough words from a liar."

Toph sighed loudly and budged her way into the middle of the testosterone fest, "Look, as fun as it is to sit around and blame each other for things we should've done or said, we've got a bigger problem on our collective hands. I can't feel much, but I think there's a boat closing in on us. Wherever you decide to go, _Captains_, I think you need to decide soon."

Zuko glanced up and noted the strong wind, which had carried them forward thus far, had begun to wane and they were definitely slowing down. Nearby, a large horn sounded. The heavy fog swirled and cleared to reveal a large iron ship headed quickly in their direction.

"Uhh…guys…" Sokka looked over the edge of the ship and saw a large amount of water rippling around them. "…you might want to take a look at this."

At that moment, a giant serpentine head – almost a third of the length of the _Blue Spirit_ – appeared above the water, the rest of its body shimmering in the water around the boat. The members on board could only look at each other in wonder and terror at the enormous creature in front of them. It was then they drifted to an almost complete stop in the doldrums of the sea – a man-eating serpent on their right and a metallic smoke billowing ship coming up fast behind them.

"Got any bright ideas, Captain?" Jet asked, "'Cause I'm not sure, but I think if we lost some weight, we would be able to go faster, and I've heard these beasts prefer the taste of human flesh – especially if it's royal blood."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "No one is going to be a snack for the serpent, and I'm sure as hell not getting captured by Zhao today."

He looked up again at the now limp sails, and clenched his fist in frustration. After leaving his homeland, Zuko had far preferred the natural power of the sea and sails than the clunky coal burning ships of the Fire Nation navy. Until now, he always had luck on his side, but it looked like that luck was quickly running out.

Looking around, he saw Aang make a motion to move forward, but Katara caught his sleeve and held him back. The young man pushed her hand aside gently and said, "No, this is something I have to do."

Solemnly stripping off his gloves and throwing down his headband, Aang walked to the middle of the wooden deck and concentrated his hands together – a small ball of wind grew quickly to a significant enough force to whip everyone's clothes and hair around and completely fill the main sail – moving them away from the fast approaching Fire Nation warship.

At the sight of the long forgotten bending style, Zuko felt the need to sit down again, but stood his ground and uttered, "But that would mean…you're the…"

"_Avatar _Aang, nice to meet you!" The young man flashed a grin.

There was no time for this further revelation to sink in, as the sea serpent of Serpent's Pass decided to make its grand entrance. Lashing out of the ocean and spraying everyone with salty seawater, it brutally chomped its fierce teeth in Toph's direction – who was saved by some quick thinking by Sokka. He simultaneously unleashed his boomerang and scooped the blind bender up, moving them both to safety.

Directly behind them, a large fiery cannonball exploded into the water – causing smoke and water to further blur their vision. Instincts immediately kicked in and the Captain in Zuko took over. He squared his shoulders and promptly asked, "Waterbender, can you handle the serpent?"

Katara nodded, pushed up her sleeves, and headed towards the railing, calling out, "No problem, firebender."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but didn't have time for pleasantries. He continued, "Aang, can you make sure we keep moving forward?"

"No problem."

"Jet, will you steer us? We've going to need someone with experience at the helm. I would, but I'm going to try my best to fend off any future fire attacks."

Jet looked like he wanted to hesitate, but caught a shake of Suki's head, and, walking in the direction of the massive wheel, uttered sarcastically, "Aye, aye, Captain."

Zuko turned to the remaining crew, "Suki, please provide back up for Katara. I'm sure a war fan in the beast's eye would make him think twice about keeping up its attacking the _Spirit_."

As everyone quickly scurried into action and position, Sokka asked, "And what do you want me to do?"

Zuko smiled while he sparked flames in his hands, readying himself for battle, "Go below deck with Toph and make sure everything is shipshape. We need to be protected on all levels."

While Sokka actually snapped off a salute and moved the former hostage below ground, Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko shook his head, and winked. Her lips curved up in an understanding half smile and she got down to the business of whipping up some lethal and icy points to hurl at the monster.

With the team working in surprising unison, the lighter _Spirit_ propelled by Aang, quickly outpaced the Fire nation naval runner in the ocean. Zuko did his best to land a distant shot or two on the opposing ship while Jet expertly navigated the treacherous rocks and the consistent attack of exploding charges in the water.

On the serpent front, Katara showed off her impressive bending abilities and sent a massive column of water directly at the beast. When the creature got too close to the deck, it was Suki who nimbly landed a direct hit with her treacherous fans – blinding the animal in one eye. The serpent, perhaps sighting easier prey, backed off and headed towards the now fading Fire Nation ship. Finally, Aang brought his hands down, and a natural wind filled the sails - carrying them away from the devestation.

The team above deck, each sweating and out of breath, looked at each other then came together in an impromptu group hug, which even Zuko was dragged into.

They were still congratulating each other when Sokka and Toph appeared at the top of the stairs. Sokka coughed loudly to get their attention, "I wouldn't break out the celebratory grog just yet, gang. One of those charges hit, and we're taking on water. If we don't get to land soon…well…"

* * *

_AN: It's a lot of characters to write at one time…hopefully I managed to keep them all straight._

_Kind of toying with going back and making Jet more ' Cajun,' kind of like Gambit from XMen...is that weird?  
_

_Also, if anyone was interested, I came up with a sort of Rosencrantz and Gildenstern take on this story - if anyone wants to spin off the Freedom Fighters / Kyoshi warriors to run in tandem with this story, I think it would be cool._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Shameless plug time! In case you happen to be in marching band – I'm actually a published author on the subject. Check out my profile for the details._

_To answer JC's question – this story does not necessarily take place during one of the 'seasons' of the show. It's really kind of a combination of all of them. I hope that makes sense…_

_27.9.08 - edits to convo regarding Iroh (has consequences later in the story)._

_Don't own em'…_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Not if I can help it."

Katara sprang into action, sprinting across the deck and down the stairs, grabbing Toph on the way. The others could only follow with curious looks on their faces.

Still breathing heavily from her exertion with the serpent, Katara spotted the leak which was fast filling up the small cabin. Ignoring the voice that was telling her she had probably overdone things, the waterbender dug into her reserves and controlled the water that was coming in through a small seam in the wood – quickly changing the consistency from liquid to solid. Ignoring the fact that she had rarely worked with such intense water pressure before, Katara was able to apply her techniques to simultaneously hold the water back and freeze the water that was inside at the same time. Finishing her bending, she stepped aside and asked, "Now, Toph, can you bend the metal so we have a more permanent fix?"

With a quick flick of her wrists and unique flexing of her deft hands, the small jail was quickly transformed into a temporary fix for the hole in the boat.

"How long do you think it will hold?"

Toph answered confidently, "It will get us where we need to go."

Katara smiled at the younger girl and then asked, "Aang, if you'll have the honors of clearing out the rest of the water? This would be a good chance to practice the Piscean sequence you learned last week."

The Avatar nodded dutifully.

"And…" It was then that Katara swayed on her feet and her eyes rolled back in her head. Zuko, standing closest to her, was able to catch her before she fell to the ground. Easily sweeping her smaller and surprisingly delicate form up in his arms, he nodded at Aang, "I think you should do what she said."

Sokka looked at the Fire Nation prince with his unconscious sister and challenged, "What are you going to do with her?"

"I think she'll probably be most comfortable in my bed."

Sokka's face turned very red, and Zuko was sure the temperature of the room heated up about three degrees, but Suki placed a reassuring hand on Sokka's arm, and said, "Once Zuko has her safely there, I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay. Sound good?"

Sokka nodded, then stomped off muttering something about hair loopies.

Following the water tribe member's lead, with the dawn breaking on the horizon, and their adrenaline spent, the group each retreated to think and recover from the violent and explosive evening.

* * *

Unaware that his fellow Captain was watching with a smile, Zuko carefully and gently placed Katara on his wide bed and commented gruffly to Suki, "I'll check the crew quarters for some clothes for everyone."

With that he hurried out of the room. The combination of fighting the beast and week in captivity had thoroughly ripped and shredded Katara's clothes. Zuko hadn't realized how much until he had carried her through the _Spirit_ – brushing an alarming amount of bare skin. Pushing aside his embarrassing thoughts and attempting to control his unexpected physical reaction, Zuko scanned the deck and saw that Jet was at the helm.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko asked politely, "Everything okay up there?"

"Yeah. At the moment, I'm just trying to put the most distance between us and whoever is inevitably chasing the _Spirit_, 'Captain.'"

"Good. Look, Jet, I—"

"You what? I suppose you're going to apologize."

"Yes."

The mouthgrass twitched violently, before he answered, "Look, I'm not going to forgive you yet. Don't expect me to think the fact that you lied to me for five years can be instantly forgotten."

"I know…I deserve everything you and Suki want to do to me, it's just, I didn't think you would ever stay my friend if I told you the truth."

"I'm still talking to you, aren't I?"

Zuko nodded, and unable to sight anyone else, slowly headed towards the galley, hoping to make sense of what had happened overnight. In the span of a few short hours he had completely changed his life and possibly found…the Avatar? Was this the vague 'precious cargo' his uncle had been referring to? And what did it mean?

The sound of Toph's giggling and Sokka's now familiar tenor made Zuko aware of the location of at least two of the other crew members. He listened to their easy cammaderie and for a moment was actually jealous. He hadn't been truly close with any of the members of his crew, or his family… Jet and Suki were his only real friends. Now, he wasn't sure he could even count on them.

_Basically, I've spent my entire life alone…_

Shaking his head to clear his mind of depressing thoughts, Zuko pushed through the swinging doors of the galley to find Katara's elder brother happily flipping pancakes on the small stove. Zuko wasn't sure if he should prepare for a frying pan in the face or a breakfast fit for a prince.

"How does this look? Aren't you totally impressed with my natural and outstanding cooking ability?" Sokka's back was turned to Zuko as the cook held up a plate for Toph to inspect.

"It looks great."

"Thanks – I—wait a minute."

While Toph laughed, Sokka turned around and sighted Zuko. Katara's elder brother, complete with kicky apron, tensed for a moment, then held up his hands and said, "Look, I should probably be mad at you for keeping us locked up for a week, but I'm pretty sure what you did back there probably saved all of our lives. So, truce?"

Zuko could only nod and the strange reality that his life had become. He sat down heavily on one of the stools next to Toph.

"Pancake?" Sokka asked, while whistling an off key tune.

"Sounds great."

"Well, good, because it just so happens I'm an excellent cook."

Toph opened her mouth to reveal Sokka's obvious lie, but decided to let him go with it. As Sokka served up the food, a sweaty, shirtless Aang walked in from above deck.

"Phew!" Toph muttered, "Some of us are trying to eat in here."

Aang blushed and walked immediately outside, muttering, "I'm going to check on Katara."

Zuko ate his pancake in silence and considered his situation. The collective trio of his big reveal, having the Avatar on board, and his father proclaiming himself Phoenix Lord. Was it finally time to return home? Had he been gone long enough? What would happen if-

Toph's extraordinarily loud chewing broke his concentration.

"Must you?"

"Sorry, Sparky, this is how I enjoy good food."

Sokka grinned at the compliment. Still jamming pieces of pancake in her mouth, Toph continued, "So, where are we going next?"

For the first time in a long time, Zuko had no clue, no destination in mind. They were literally floating adrift on the seas. On the one hand, if he ever wanted to return to his kingdom, his throne, his life…this would be the way to do it, he had everything he had the means to make it happen. It was no secret that his father had desperately wanted the Avatar. In his grandfather's generation, a new Avatar had been born – an airbender. When the airbenders had been all but slaughtered, many had believed the Avatar had ceased to exist – gone from this world forever.

And now, some of the pieces from the previous week fit together. Zuko remembered Katara's fierce determination to protect the earth's last hope and had to actually grant her a small amount of respect. He couldn't remember the last time he had done something truly unselfish.

_Is this my chance? Is my life meant for more than plunder and pillage on the high seas?_

Zuko knew his father wouldn't stop until he was ultimately sure the Avatar couldn't stop him. He had heard rumors that his father had created a special task force to hunt and track the Avatar – led by a crazy man who could shoot fire out of his head. And just like that, another piece slid into place…

"We're going to the Fire Nation."

The intensity of his voice made both Toph and Sokka pay attention. Sokka asked, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"My father is trying to smoke the Avatar out. He knows that if Aang is out there, he'll come to the coronation ceremony."

Sokka asked, "So, what? We're going to do exactly what he wants us to?! How much smoke did you inhale back there?"

Toph raised her small fist in the air, "I love it – let's go bust up the coronation!"

Suki came in through the swinging doors, looked at the group, then sat down next to Toph, "In case anyone was worried, the patient is fine. I think she just overexerted herself."

Sokka brightened up at the prognosis, "That would be Katara's middle name. Pancake? It's got my own secret ingredient."

The lady Captain yawned gracefully, gazed over Sokka in his ratty clothes and apron, and answered with a smile on her face, "Sure thing. What were you guys talking about?"

Sokka put some more batter on the griddle and answered, "Captain Crazypants here wants to bring Aang to the Fire Nation."

"Does anyone have a better idea?" Zuko growled, unused to having his demands questioned.

Sokka threw his hands up in frustration, "Does no one else see the problem of personally delivering the Avatar to the Fire Lord? I mean, are we going to try and bring the best gift to the ceremony? Is that what we're going for?!"

Suki stood up and exclaimed, "Sokka – you're brilliant!"

"I am?"

"He is?" Toph asked.

Suki could barely contain her excitement, "We have the most important element of all—"

"Water?"

"Fire?"

"Earth?"

"Air?" asked a much cleaner smelling Aang, walking into the mess quarters.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Very cute guys, but no, we have the element of surprise. If Zuko plays the part of the prodgial son returning, and brings the Avatar in, we'll be able to get close to Ozai. Think about it, how else can we do this? There is no force larger than the armies of the Fire Nation, and no chance we'll get like this again."

Zuko looked over at Aang, who had gone a bit pale, and asked, "What do you think?"

"F-face the Fire Lord?"

Zuko nodded, and added, "We'll be with you."

Sokka flipped a pancake and asked, "And then what?"

"We'll also have to face my sister."

"Leave her to me," Suki said forcefully, cracking her knuckles. "She and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Sokka ticked off on his fingers, "So, let's say we manage to sneak in and somehow defeat the two most powerful firebenders in the world – then what?"

"My uncle will know what to do."

"Who's he?" Toph asked, cramming yet another pancake in her mouth.

"The Dragon of the West. I've communicated with him since leaving and I think there are those in the Nation who are ready for a change. By forcefully and completely cutting the source of the world's problems off at the start, then I think we stand a real chance at peace in our lifetimes. Sure, there are those who want to see the Fire Nation's power extended all over, but I think this war has affected everyone negatively. There has been continued loss on both sides, and the only way to stop it is by ending my father's dictatorship. With the Avatar on our side, I think we have to try."

"Wait...you're related to the the Dragon of the West?" Toph stopped chewing.

Zuko nodded, "He's probably the only person in the Fire Nation who knows where I am. Why?"

"Is this the same man who laid siege on the Earth Kingdom for 600 days?!"

The Prince sighed and answered, "Yes."

"Is there anyone in your family capable of good?" Sokka asked, half joking, half serious.

"Look, all I know is that he's a decent man. He did what was asked of him as a General, he offered to help me before I found my, um, other career. Anyway, before I left, we talked about it once."

"Reliving the good old days?" Toph asked bitterly.

Zuko looked away, uncomfortable at the memory, and finally replied, "Hardly. I guess not a day goes by that he doesn't regret what he did. According to him, he was stuck between his father and wanting to escape the palace. Laying siege on another country was the lesser of two evils."

"Well, if I ever meet him...I'm going to tell him he can't mess with the Earth Kingdom like that again."

Unexpectedly, Zuko laughed, realizing somehow that his Uncle and Toph could be friends, "Go for it." The firebender switched his attention back to the Avatar, who had been quiet throughout the exchange. "So, what do you say? Should we head to the Fire Nation and stop this madness?"

Aang looked up, and said seriously, "I say we go for it."

* * *

Katara woke and realized for the first time in a very long time she was really comfortable. Drowsily stretching like a panther-snake, she sat up in bed and then her heart stopped. She was in Tatsu…Zuko's quarters…and in nothing but her dirty underclothes. Springing out of bed, she noticed there was clean water in the basin and managed to quickly wash the smoke and grime away from herself.

Turning around she saw a pair of clothes about her size were hanging up. It wasn't what she would've chosen, but given that her current garments were not only destroyed but also nowhere to be found, she stepped into the Fire Nation colors. There were tight fitting scarlet breeches paired with a vibrant red sleeveless tunic that was cut quite high on both sides. Not wanting to consider who had worn it first, or how it had come to be in Zuko's room, she laced herself into a black corset on top of the tunic - providing herself with much needed support. Paired with her own black knee high boots, crimson wrist guards, and a gold band for her arm, she couldn't really believe the look until she glimpsed herself the dirty mirror.

Touching her mother's engagement pendant for good luck, she walked out to the deck, and was surprised to see that it was pitch black, and no one else was around – except for Jet – steering the boat. She walked towards him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, _chere_. You had us worried."

In spite of herself, Katara blushed, and was glad it was dark out. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you about that…we've got it all sorted out while you were sleeping."

Katara, knowing her need to control things, struggled with that fact, but asked, "Where is everyone else? Aren't we worried about if the Fire Nation is tracking us?"

Jet gently wrapped his arm around Katara's shoulder, pulled her close, and said, "We looked all day, and I am keeping a watch now. No need to worry – just relax and help keep me company."

The sailed silently for awhile before a tense Katara asked, "How do you know where we're going?"

"The stars guide me."

Katara finally allowed herself to relax, never more aware that her interaction with the opposite sex was extremely limited than this moment. She had brief encounters during various missions in the Resistance, but she placed her duty to helping rid the world of the Fire Lord before anything else. Cuddling up a with a rogue pirate Captain in the middle of the starlit ocean, just for a few minutes, seemed like a distraction she could justify. Underneath it all, she was still was a girl.

"So, how long have you been a, um, pirate?"

He chuckled, and said, "All my life."

Katara shifted so she was leaning on Jet, and sighed happily. Really, they weren't that different…unlike Zuko, at least Jet never lied about who he was or his intentions. Maybe she could get him to join the cause.

"What would you do if the Fire Nation was conquered?"

His mouthgrass twitched, and he replied, "Keep on being a pirate. Why, beautiful, you want to join my crew?"

"I…" Katara was rarely speechless but there was something about Jet's charm that was utterly disarming. She could picture the two of them, not answering to anyone…

"You?" Jet slowly removed the stalk of grass from his mouth and shifted so that she was trapped between his arms and the wheel of the ship. She shivered in anticipation.

"Ahem."

Two disappointed faces turned to look at grim Zuko, who was fighting some interesting emotions of his own. Simultaneously angry at Jet and aroused by the form fitting Fire Nation clothing Katara was wearing, he had to take a deep breath before asking, "Everything okay up here?"

Jet smiled playfully, "Until you joined us, yes."

Katara blushed fiercely and pretended she hadn't heard the question.

Zuko walked towards them, his boots sounding loudly on the deck, "I think I can take over from here, Jet."

"Really, friend—"

"I _insist_; you haven't slept yet. Go use my quarters. Good night."

Jet knew the moment had passed, but as he slipped away from Katara, he gently placed a kiss on the underside of her wrist and said flirtatiously, "Sweet dreams."

Zuko had to resist the urge to snort. Loudly. How did girls actually fall for this stuff? Jet winked and headed towards the stairs, while Zuko stepped up to the helm, and Katara crossed her arms and stepped away from the wheel of the ship - which floated on into the starry night.

* * *

_AN: Awww…couldn't resist with Jet. Good girls always like the bad guys. I promise this is Zutara, but hope you didn't mind a moment of Jetara._

_Ehh…the chapter is a bit choppy and the pacing is kind of weird. Any suggestions?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning – angst ahead!_

_AN: I don't own…_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You don't trust me."

"Really? What gave it away?"

"I saved your life."

"I saved yours – plus, you held me captive!"

Zuko was quiet a moment before answering, "Well, anyway, I would think you would be happy with the way things were working out."

"I…"

Smirking, Zuko asked, "What? Jet didn't tell you?"

"We didn't get to that…"

Katara stomped her foot as she heard Zuko's rude response – a barely constrained laugh. When he regained composure he stated, "We're heading to the Fire Nation."

The waterbender was quiet a long moment before answering, "But Aang isn't ready…there's no way he will be…"

"Do you really have that little confidence in him?"

Katara tried explain what was holding her back, "It's not that. The other elements…he needs training."

"He's got an earthbender."

"And a firebender?" She challenged.

"That too."

"You expect me to believe you? That I would trust _you_ of all people to train the Avatar?"

"No, but what choice do you have?"

Katara sighed. Zuko was right. There wasn't much of a choice. If the Resistance had taught her anything, it was that versatility and adaptability were keys to a successful mission. Fortunately for her, the element of water played directly into those attributes. The further she came along in her studies and training, the more it was easier to become the river, rather than the rock trying to block the stream. Zuko was among the larger boulders she had faced – both mentally and physically, but using him and his influence to their advantage would be necessary if they were to defeat Ozai. It was not the ideal way, or her original plan, but given the whole Phoenix Lord angle, they had to make a stand - or die trying.

She crossed her arms, "Fine. Enlighten me. Where are we going?"

"There's a beach house not too far from here. I think it's abandoned and it would be a good, protected training ground. Plus, we're only a night's journey away from the capital."

Katara looked up at the sky, searching for answers. The last full moon had occurred while she was in captivity, and the satellite above was waning. If what Jet had said was true, and the next full moon was the coronation then…it didn't give them a lot of time to move forward. As the moon glowed and reflected across the gently rolling waves, Katara thought about her younger friend. She had never witnessed Aang's most extreme power – the Avatar State. It was said the Avatar was the only one who could master all the elements, and while Katara had been impressed at his quick ability to pick up the finer points of waterbending and his mastery of airbending, she had yet to see the rumored colossal power.

Aang had explained to her that he felt all of the elements equally around him, but without training in the other disciplines, he was reluctant to attempt them. It was Katara's belief that until he had training in all, he would not be fully realized as the Avatar. In their short time together, she had wanted to bring up that subject with Aang so many times, but never found the right time to start the conversation. And what about now? Was it too late?

And what if Zuko or Jet were leading them directly into a trap? This 'beach house' could just as easily be a rendezvous with Admiral Zhao. She had been let down too many times before to trust so easily… Zuko looked at her expectantly.

"What does Aang say?" she finally asked.

"Honestly? I think he's hesitant, but optimistic."

"And you?"

Zuko paused before answering, "I don't know, and I don't even know if you'll believe what I'm telling you."

"Let's say I did believe you…"

Zuko spun the wheel in his callused hands and said, "Can I train him? Sure. Will it be enough? I don't know. My father, or at least the memory of my father, is a powerful bender."

"Will you betray us?"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, 'Captain', I'm still not so sure we can trust you. How do I know you're not going to run back to your family? How do I know you and Jet aren't going to turn bounty hunters and hand us over to the Fire Nation? How do I know you won't desert us on some random island so you can get back to your life of pirating?"

"You don't."

Katara put her hands on hips, "No, I don't. What I do know if that when times were tough for you last time, you turned tail and fled your country. So, give me one reason why I shouldn't wash you overboard right now."

Zuko was enraged at her challenge to his honor and equally worried that that she would follow through on her threat. It was entirely possible for her to leave him in the middle of the ocean if she chose to… Gritting his teeth and deciding to ignore the slight on his reasons for leaving the country, he stated, "I can get us close to the Fire Lord."

"Your father?"

"Do we get to choose our parents?"

"Fair enough." A warm breeze carried over the ship, lifting their hair, floating Katara's now free tresses across her bared shoulders. She asked, "So where does the good come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. If your sister and father are so completely evil, how do you fit in?"

"My mom, I guess."

"So, where is she now? We never hear about her. Too busy at the spa? Eating fruit tarts and bossing servants all day? Riding in her palanquin all about the palace?"

"You will not say such things about my mother!!" Zuko roared, and fire lashed out from the tips of his fingers. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said, "She was a wonderful and caring woman..."

At the flames, Katara backed away, but then stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on his wrist, "The Fire Nation took your mother? Well, I guess that's something we have in common."

Zuko refused to look in Katara's direction. Looking straight ahead, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he commented, "I went looking for her when I was leaving after the Agni Kai…she was nowhere to be found – disappeared from the palace completely. No one has heard from her since. I don't know what happened to her."

"Well, lucky for you, because I know exactly what happened to my mother. Your countrymen killed her," Katara replied in a choked and bitter voice.

"I'm sorry."

"And how many mothers have you killed since then, _Tatsu_?! You firebenders are all the same – causing death and destruction wherever you go! You ruin everything!" She turned to storm off, but Zuko grabbed her wrist violently, turning her towards him and prepared to respond to her verbal assault. Golden eyes met blue and both were surprised when literal sparks flew between them. The pair sprung apart.

Katara stared in wonder at her hands for a moment, before looking up at Zuko, and reminded of their argument, walked away silently.

Zuko sighed deeply, and turned back towards the wheel, pensive. He had only recently controlled his ability to generate and strike lightning. He had been quite surprised to use the technique when fighting Katara during the previous week, but remembering how angry she had made him, it seemed like he had no other choice. Furthermore, the lightning that had just occurred was curiously…different. Instead of violent blue, it was a warmer yellow – like pure light or energy. He wondered if he would ever see it again. If he ever saw his Uncle again, he would ask about the phenomenon.

* * *

Early the following morning, Zuko was unprepared for the mixed up emotions that jolted through him as they came upon the deserted beach. He pushed the feelings aside and looked for a safe place that would protect the ship from Admiral Zhao's watchful eyes and the many scouting ships of the Fire Nation's naval forces.

Toph stood next to him, literally unable to keep still – eager to get off the boat and get back to her element. Suddenly, she pointed to the left and shouted, "Yes! Over there."

Zuko looked at her strangely and asked, "Why?"

"There is a solid deposit of earth under there – I can build a hill to hide the ship."

Wondering how he ever traveled without her, Zuko steered where Toph directed. In no time, the group was off onto the small dinghy and making their way to shore. Once on land, Toph openly wept with happiness, shouting, "Earth! Dirt! I'll never leave you again!!"

Digging her feet into the coarse sand, the small group was properly amazed as their ship disappeared from view behind a dripping outcropping of rock and coral. Grinning widely, Toph asked, "Ready for your first lesson, Smellypants?"

Aang grimaced at his new nickname, but walked up and stood next to her, copying her stance, while Katara ushered the rest of the group towards the crumbling cabin in front of them.

Sokka was the first to comment, "Wow, and here I thought the Fire Nation lived in style."

Zuko stood in the doorway, transfixed by the disarray that the place had become. It was the 'summer home' which his family had visited from time to time throughout his youth. Suki glared at Sokka and asked politely, "When was the last time you were here, Zuko?"

"I was younger…" He didn't want to admit how unbelievably naïve he had been. This beach had always been a retreat – far away from the pressures, formality, and expectations of the court and palace. Here, he could be a kid, and not the Crown Prince.

"Has anyone bothered to clean since the last time you were here?" Sokka asked, picking up a crusty plate.

Jet flopped on a dingy couch, raising a cloud of dust, and said, "Eh, it'll do."

Katara brought her hands up and said, "If everyone will move out of the way, I'll have this place clean in no time."

True to her word, what could be cleaned, was sparkling in a matter of minutes. From outside the earth shook violently, and the group sprinted outside to make sure that everyone was okay.

Aang was grinning from ear to ear, "Look what I made!"

A massive, jagged piece of earth jutted out of the sand.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face and said, "Yeah, you're special. Now, let's refine some of that energy, shall we?"

"Yes, Sifu Toph," Aang bowed formally.

"That's right Sifu Toph – better show some respect…"

The others walked back inside while Jet commented, "I hope no one else lives close by."

Zuko shook his head, "As far as I know, these are all lands owned by the Fire Nation nobility, and given this time of year, everyone is in their winter homes – closer to the Palace for the Season."

The others stared at him blankly – no one else had grown up in a formal environment. Home had been wherever there had been a safe place to sleep.

Jet broke the semi-awkward moment as he wrapped an arm around Katara and said, "I think we should go look for some food. I don't know about you, but I've got quite an appetite."

Zuko instantly bit the inside of his cheek, unsure why he didn't want to trust Jet with Katara. She was an adult, and able to choose whatever company she wanted, which, obviously wouldn't be him. Still, he couldn't just stand by and not do anything. Using long forgotten royal tones, he stated forcefully, "Katara needs to remain here and help with Aang's training. Suki, you and Sokka should look for something edible."

He looked at Jet, practically begging him to challenge his command. Jet smirked, but didn't say anything. Suki looked at Sokka and shrugged apathetically, "Fine. We'll be back soon."

Jet asked casually, "What are my orders then, Captain?"

"I'll need to firebend with Aang in the afternoon. Can you keep watch to make sure we weren't followed?"

Katara was semi-aware there was a bit of male pride and ego being thrown about the room, but she had no idea why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that now that they were on land, there was no ship, so they were just trying to prove their leadership. Deciding to end their little game before it got too far, she spoke up and asserted her role, "Until then, Zuko, I would like to spar with you. We're going to all need to be at the top of our game when we face off with your dad."

She couldn't be certain, but there was a certain smugness in his response when he replied, "Let's get started. Jet, we'll let you know when the food is here."

* * *

Passing by Toph as she barked out orders and instructions to a sweating Aang, Sokka said nervously, "Umm, I don't think we've officially met. So, I'm Sokka...of the Southern Water Tribe, member of the Resistance, son of Hakoda, alias 'Wang Fire,' wanted by the Fire Nation..."

The pretty young woman in front of him looked non-plussed by the list of titles, and firmly shaking his hand as a response, replied simply, "Captain Suki, from Kyoshi and Captain of the _Warrior_."

"Sorry about your ship," Sokka commented, then felt instantly ridiculous for bringing up such a sad subject.

Suki shrugged, then whipped out one of her fans and expertly threw it at a bunch of juicy looking fruit high in a tree – causing the delicious food to fall neatly to the ground near their feet. Sokka's mouth dropped open. Having little to no interaction with girls his own age, he was a bit intimidated by Suki's prowess and reputation.

"I'll go pick those up, just let me get the rest of them," Sokka replied awkwardly, using his best macho tone. Flinging his boomerang in what he thought was one smooth and suave motion, he threw it at the three or four remaining pieces and missed.

Completely.

Suki was polite enough to cover her giggle with a cough. Frustrated and embarrassed, Sokka squared his shoulders and tried again – missing by even further than his first attempt. Sokka was surprised when he felt Suki step close behind him and place her hand on his arm. She whispered in his ear, "You're close, but just move your wrist like this."

Sokka was almost undone by her close presence and callused, but delicate fingers on his wrist. He managed to choke out huskily, "Like this?"

The boomerang cut a wide path and circled back to knock the remaining fruit out of the tree.

"Very good."

* * *

_AN: Can you say 'exposition?'_

_For those who haven't checked in yet, this is usually when I say, "What do you think?" Let me know how it's going. All I can say is this is SO fun to write. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A little more filler – I want to develop the characters and their relationships properly before things take off._

_AN: I don't own them._

**_16.7.08 - lyrics add_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_"Even the best fall down sometimes...  
__Even the stars refuse to shine.  
__Out of the back you fall in time,  
__You somehow find, you and I collide."_

**_- Collide, Howie Day_**

Without a formal plan or schedule, the group quickly settled into a rhythm. With the pressure of each day drawing closer to the coronation ceremony, no one brought up the fact, but it was there, beating down on them everyday like the late winter sun.

All the benders would arise early to meditate, while Jet, Suki and Sokka would go through forms with their respective weapons. In the morning, Toph would train Aang while Katara and Zuko sparred and in the afternoon Zuko would take over training while the girls battled with each other. It was exhausting work, and every night the group collapsed into bed shortly after sunset. The non-benders traded off who would stay up on guard duty, to make sure they weren't surprised during the night.

Zuko wouldn't admit to it, but he came to not only enjoy training the young and eager (and very talented) Avatar, but also his sparring matches with Katara. He was desperate to bring up their curious sparks again, but couldn't find the right moment to do so. He half wished for Jet's suaveness and confidence. It had been difficult throughout the week, because it seemed the Captain of the _Painted Lady_ had been set on always sitting next to the pretty waterbender during meals, or bringing her exotic flowers or unique shells from his daily patrols of the area. Not that Zuko had noticed…

Furthermore, Zuko was having a more and more difficult time concentrating during his workout sessions with Katara. Firstly, since there weren't extra clothes on the ship and they were just going to get hot, sweaty, and most likely soaked anyway, the waterbender had set the tone from the first day - stripping down to her white underclothes and immediately going on the offensive. He had no problem with her choice (or lack thereof) of wardrobe, but, stripping off his own shirt and stretching, he still found it hard...literally.

Their matches and Aang's training had made him realize that for the past five years he had lived day to day, not putting much investment, consideration, or commitment in his future. Now, there was a small (and growing) part of him that wanted to see how things turned out. Even more worrisome, he could begrudgingly see that potential future with Katara in it. She wasn't like other young women he knew. Over the years, there had been numerous one night stands, drunken hours passing the time with various girls in different ports, but the waterbender offered something completely different. She challenged him on a daily basis. And while Suki also fit many of the same criteria, there was never more than a passing attraction to his fellow Captain.

With Katara, even though she knew he was a Prince, it didn't seem to affect her opinion of him. She treated everyone - Prince, pirate, or Lady of the Earth Kingdom equally. Well, she was a bit hyper-protective of Aang, but Zuko recognized it was rare to meet someone of her moral fairness. In that way, Katara reminded him of his own mother, Ursa, who had been a rock of stability in a Court full of drama and political backstabbing.

Zuko hoped his feelings of attachment would dissipate whenever Jet eventually bedded her. No matter his unexplainable attraction to the waterbender, he had seen the two of them together that night on the ship, and knew there was no room for him when she had Jet in her life.

"Is that the best you can do?" Her voice taunted from across the sand, breaking his reverie.

"Fine - you asked for it!" He yelled back. Zuko had been reluctant to use lightning when they fought, but knew he needed the practice. Sparking blue energy he sent a bolt in her direction. Unlike the night on the ship, this time Katara was ready for the assault and was able to use water to absorb the attack.

Zuko quickly moved to pick up his swords and sprinted in her direction. One technique he had definitely gained from their daily workouts was one of versatility. He remembered his training at the Palace as formulaic and precise, but here, fighting in the open, you had to use anything to gain an advantage.

Katara's energy was waning. Fending off the lightning had taken quite a bit out of her. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and looked up to see Zuko coming at her, swords flashing. Without thinking - only reacting, she literally used the sweat from her brow to hurl tiny slivers of sharp ice in his direction. The icy pinged off his swords which clattered on the sand, and his momentum was stopped, knocking him to his feet.

Katara instinctively went in for the 'kill.' Thus far in the week, Zuko was winning with twenty 'kills' to his credit to her five. Zuko fought dirty, but she couldn't fault him because at the end of the day, she would take any training she could to defeat Ozai. She leaped on top of his body, straddling him, and grabbed his wrists so that he wouldn't be able to bend or go for his swords. They were both breathing heavily as it dawned on Katara the blatantly sexual position they were in. In her moment of modesty, she was promptly flipped into the sand. Zuko was on her back and had her arm pinned behind her. He leaned down and whispered in a cocky tone, "I'll give you half credit."

Completely pissed off from letting her guard down, Katara struggled violently, and both were surprised again when the same golden energy sparked between them.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Zuko and Katara looked up to see Jet looking down at them, the trademark half smirk on his face. The waterbender was embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position with Zuko. She wasn't absolutely certain her feelings about Jet, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Seems Zuko needs a lesson in how to treat a lady..."

As Zuko rolled away, Katara gladly took Jet's offered hand and he easily pulled her up. She angrily bent the sand away from her body - spraying it in Zuko's direction, hoping she managed to get some in his eye. She knew losing her temper during a fight wouldn't help anyone, but there was something about Zuko that unbalanced her. When she sparred with either Aang or Toph she was able to keep control of her emotions and carefully plan her attacks. What was it about Zuko?

Zuko kept a smile to himself, but said, "You're getting better. Maybe next time you'll actually win."

She stormed off in the direction of the cabin leaving Jet to chuckle along with Zuko. The firebender used a rough towel to dry off the sweat and sand which Katara had flung in his direction and asked, "So, why are you over here? Aren't you supposed to be working on fixing the _Spirit_?"

Between the extended Fire Nation attack, his and Katara's duel, and the Sea Serpent's wrath, the _Blue Spirit_ had definitely seen better days. While a rapidly growing close Suki and Sokka were in charge of gathering food and scouting patrol, Jet had taken over carpentry of the ship. Toph would sometimes join him to help with any metal bending that was necessary.

"I think we might have company."

Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration. Definitely, he and Jet had different styles and attitudes towards life, but sometimes his Co-Captain laidback _lasseiz-faire_ emotion was too much. Zuko started pacing the beach and shouted, "You had time to watch us, have a chat, and someone might be here?!"

"Calm down, they are at least a day off, but yes, I think they are headed this way."

"How do you know?"

"I used the spyglass."

"Can I see?"

"They're gone now."

"How many were there?"

"Two…and I think they were riding some sort of shirshu."

"Do you think they'll be a threat?"

Jet put a hand on one of his blades, and said, "For us? No."

"We'll see what every one thinks."

* * *

At dinner that night, the group was at odds about how to intercept their upcoming visitors. There was almost no way anyone they ran into would be helpful to their cause. In this part of the world, it was assumed they were in enemy territory and that they would be facing members of the Fire Nation. Katara was of the opinion they shouldn't wait and see who was coming – the _Spirit_ was nearly complete and they could head for open waters.

Toph crossed her arms and stated, "I'm not getting back on that ship until I absolutely have to. Plus, hello? We have the Avatar? I'm pretty sure we can take care of two measly fire nation stooges."

Toph's argument resonated with everyone. Zuko asked, "What do you think, Aang? It's ultimately your training."

Aang looked into the fire crackling in front of him and said, "I can't train properly on a boat. Sorry, Katara, but we need to make a stand."

Jet grinned and leaned back on his elbows, "I don't think they'll be a match for us."

Zuko gazed at the dusky horizon, and added, "Not to mention, we don't know where Zhao is. If we are at sea, we put ourselves at risk for the navy to find us."

Katara looked at Sokka for support, who wisely looked away, then let out a frustrated growl and stormed off down the beach. She was unused to not getting her way, to working with a group this size, to not being in control… Katara was so caught up in her frustration and emotions, she was surprised when Suki caught up to her. The waterbender knew her childish actions weren't going to help anyone, but it was still difficult to apologize. Crossing her arms, she said, "Before you say anything, I know…"

Suki sat down next to her in the sand, and the young women looked out over the waves crashing on the beach. The Kyoshi girl looked ahead and said, "I understand."

"You do?"

Suki laughed, "Let's see, we have three Captains, two Resistance fighters, a stubborn earthbender and the Avatar – that's a lot of opinion and ego for anyone to deal with. I'm surprised we're all in one piece, quite honestly."

Katara allowed herself a smile, "I think if we weren't sparring, things would've been worse."

"Tell me about it. I've been a Captain, a leader on my island for years and now I suddenly have to follow someone's orders? To do what's best for the group? It hasn't been easy."

Katara had taken for granted that the pirates had stayed with them, assimilating into the group. No one had officially asked them to join the cause, it had simply happened. The waterbender realized how lucky they were to have the extra help. The combined experience of Jet, Suki, and even Zuko were valuable additions – each bringing a unique skill and background that she and Sokka didn't previously have. Katara asked, "Do you think it will be enough?"

Suki tossed a shell into the sea, and replied, "We're doing all that we can. All I know is that I want to get back at the bastards that have control of my ship. I want to help make the world a normal place for those who can't fight. Aang is our only hope to make that happen, so we have to trust in him."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't."

Katara half-smiled, and commented, "That seems to be a trademark among your lot… I wish I could be a little more like you."

Suki let the compliment pass and then said, "So, Jet tells me there were some sparks earlier today between you and Zuko?"

Katara was mortified that Jet had thought enough to talk to Suki about what he had seen. She didn't want to say anything and give herself away.

"I'll take that as a yes…?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Look, Katara, I may be a pirate Captain, and a pretty decent fighter, but I'm also a girl. If my life is going to end later this month, I want to have a bit normalcy in it. So, spill, what's going on between you two?"

Katara was completely unprepared for Suki's question. As the days progressed, her feelings for Zuko grew more complicated and conflicting. Although initially wary and untrusting about leaving him alone with Aang, she had been surprised to find the firebender was actually a decent and patient teacher. He was disciplined, but fair, and Katara could read the obvious delight on Aang's face as he worked under Zuko's direction.

Also, unexpectedly, she couldn't deny her body's reaction to him during the sparring matches. Although initially attracted to Jet's confidence and charisma, she now found his actions and flattery a bit obvious…and practically begging to be compared to Zuko's. She knew the Prince must be struggling with the upcoming interaction on his father, and the return to his homeland after so many years had to also be difficult, but for the most part, he remained stoic and calm – only showing emotion during their fights…

...the sparring that was fast becoming her favorite part of the day. She actually looked forward to the challenge he presented. However, she literally had to remind herself when they were fighting to not stare at his ridiculously tanned and muscular body. When she had pinned him earlier today, instead of getting off of him, she had the strangest thought – what would it have been like to kiss him? She had never been that close to the Prince before and, somehow – scar and all, there was something strangely _attractive_ about him. What was wrong with her? Was there something on the island that was messing with her hormones? Wasn't this the same guy who had taken her hostage?

Still, Suki's words put things into perspective. While Katara was completely willing to give her life for the cause, she wasn't so sure she was ready or aware that things could be ended so quickly. Had all her sacrifice and training been worth it? Looking back, would she wished she had done things differently? Acted on certain impulses? With the clock ticking, how would her potential last days unfold…?

Cheeks burning, she finally admitted, "Well, the sparks have only happened twice…"

"When?"

Katara thought back to the respective occasions and replied truthfully, "When we've been really passionate."

Suki's eyes widened and she yelped, "You mean, you and Zuko…?!"

Katara started laughing hysterically at Suki's false assumption, and finally said, "No. Not like that – we fight. A lot. That's when it happens. C'mon, you can't tell me you haven't noticed our extreme dislike for each other?"

"Oh, I thought that was just you two flirting."

Now it was Katara's turn to be surprised, "What?!"

Suki admitted, "Look, I've been around Jet and Zuko for at least three years, and I've seen them in a lot of situations they probably aren't too proud of. Zuko's always been a bit awkward with the ladies, and looking back, now that I know he's the Prince, well, I should've put some of those things together."

"Really? Flirting?"

"Well, as close as he gets to that," Suki giggled. "Would you mind if he was?"

Katara decided enough of the conversation had been about her and changed the subject, "So, anything going on with my brother I should know about?"

Now it was Suki's turn to blush, "I don't know, why? Has he said anything?"

Katara hadn't found a lot of time to be alone with her brother since arriving to the beach. She smiled and said, "Well, not exactly, but I do think this is the happiest he's been in a long time – if that means anything to you."

Katara had a difficult time understanding why someone so confident and striking as Suki would want anything to do with her brother, but, she guessed sometimes there was no sense explaining attraction… Of course, she had also noticed the friction the new relationship was putting on Sokka from Jet and Zuko. The Captains had gone total big brother and made it known they weren't entirely sure if they approved of someone for 'their' Suki. Katara continued, "Does it?"

The young woman sighed and said, "Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Ummm…" Katara didn't have a lot of girlfriend experiences to go on, so she had no idea what the appropriate answer would be.

"I think I really like him."

Katara had no issue approving of Suki…the Kyoshi warrior was everything she had wanted for her brother – honorable, strong, independent, and understanding. She smiled and said, "I think that's great. Can I ask a stupid question?"

"Sure."

"_Why _do you like him?"

Suki traced initials in the sand before she answered, "He lets me be me. Every other guy had something to prove, with my reputation and background, I was a conquest or something to brag about. Sokka may not be the strongest or cutest, but he has a good heart and is treating me like a real lady. How could I not like him back?"

Katara sighed, unsure why she was unhappy with Suki's answer. The pirate had just described her relationship with Jet, not Zuko…

* * *

_AN: Heating up...and who could those two be heading towards our Gaang?_

_P.S. If you're looking for some excellently illustrated Zutara sparring, look no further than Mad-Sniper's Eternal Dance on DA. _


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Now the fun begins, and I take full advantage of being an AU author._

_I don't own the characters._

**_7.15.08 - slight edits for continuity. _**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Based on Jet's tracking ability and calculations, the group had decided to be on heightened alert, but to go about their activity as usual for the day. The rogue Captain predicted the intruders wouldn't appear until sunset at the earliest. There wasn't time to worry about the two interlopers when important training was necessary. In order to stay on track for their departure from the beach, Jet needed Toph's help, and both went out in the morning to do final checks and alterations on the _Spirit_, leaving Zuko and Katara to spar with Aang. Suki and Sokka were nearby keeping an eye on the area in case the unknown pair arrived early. In case the duo arrived early, the group had encouraged Aang to cover his telltale arrows and warned him against using his airbending skills in front of others. They didn't need anyone else knowing the Avatar was on Fire Nation lands.

In an open clearing behind the cabin and out of sight from the beach, Aang shifted nervously from one foot to another at the intense stares of his waterbending and firebending instructors. He scratched his headband and idly wished he was back at the Southern Air Temple.

Zuko cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders to loosen up, and said, "Aang, we need you to fight with your full strength, using whichever of the elements necessary to defend yourself. You've been trained in all four elements, but we need to make sure you can use them all together …"

"And don't worry, because I can heal someone if we get carried away," Katara interjected, looking at Zuko with narrowed eyes.

"What? Why me?"

"Fire? C'mon, your element is _so_ much more prone to harm—"

"You almost drowned me two days ago! Where were you're healing properties then?!"

Aang rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his short hair. He guessed if Toph was here, her down-to-earth attitude would be able to stop the pair. Raising his voice slightly, he said, "Guys? Can we please just fight? You know, like, for real?"

Katara looked away, angry that again Zuko had managed to provoke her into an argument. Without hesitation, Zuko sprinted forward, flipped off of a small boulder and sent a burst of flames in an unsuspecting Aang's direction – who managed at the last minute to throw up a sheer face of earth to deflect the fire, only to turn around and have a wave of water coming in his direction. The Avatar quickly turned Katara's element against her, switching the water to ice and freezing it in place. Aang blew himself a ball of air and quickly used his staff to float himself a safe distance away from his frustrated teachers.

"You can't stay up there forever," shouted Zuko.

"He can if he wants," retorted Katara, "Sometimes the best offense is a good defense."

From high up, Aang could just make out a disturbance in the forest below, rapidly heading in their direction.

"Uhh, guys?" The airbender attempted to interrupt their argument.

"Is that what you were doing the other day? Is straddling someone considered offense or defense? I'm a bit confused, _Sifu_ Katara…"

"You…!" Katara burst in a shrill voice, "You're despicable."

"Katara! Zuko!"

"Yes!" They both answered at the same time, responding to the urgency in Aang's voice above. Swooping down, the Avatar landed on the beach, and stowing his staff, stated, "We've got company."

Out of the trees a giant furry beast came crashing through. Katara had not faced the animal previously, but remembered her studies and the stories from her fellow Resistance members. Thinking quickly, she said, "Aang – work with me – I need you to concentrate a ball of wind…I'm going to add water, can you pick up some sand and focus it at the creature's nose?"

The waterbender was already in motion as she shouted, "Just do it!"

Zuko followed behind them, "What do you want me to do?!"

"Act as bait – and whatever you do, stay away from that thing's tongue!"

Zuko picked up his swords and cut a path in the opposite direction of Katara and Aang, hoping the beast would follow him. From directly behind the shirshu, Sokka and Suki came running out of the undergrowth. Suki and Sokka simultaneously wielded their respective throwing weapons and flung them – knocking off both of the creature's riders, but not before one of them snapped off a cracking whip – hitting Sokka in the arm and ripping open a slash on his arm.

Suki immediately pounced on the woman who had been steering the animal and wielding the whip. The two clashed while Zuko sent a wave of heat at the raven haired woman attacking his friend. Simultaneously, Sokka was at the ready, sword raised at the young man who had also hit the beach, blood dripping down his injured arm.

Katara and Aang rendered the beast incoherent, deftly avoiding the long and dangerous tongue, while they focused muddy and sandy water on the animal's overdelicate snout. Finally giving up, the shirshu dashed back into the woods, howling wildly.

Zuko, Suki, and Sokka took advantage of their positions and quickly overpowered the two stunned intruders. Zuko and Suki were each about to deliver a killing blow, when Aang noticed what was going on and stepped in, hesitated for a moment - tempted to use air, but then sent a giant wave of water in their direction, knocking everyone to their feet and yelling, "STOP!"

Aang, who Zuko had never truly seen angry before, appeared to be reaching his limit, as he stated forcefully, "We've had enough violence so far. We can't just go around killing people without justification – I will not allow it."

Zuko and Suki looked down at the ground, obeying Aang's command. For so long, life had been a kill or be killed world. How were they to change things if they didn't start somewhere?

Aang pointed his staff at the woman and asked, "What is your name?"

"Jun."

Calming down, he asked in a more controlled tone, "Why are you here?"

"None of your damn business."

Zuko stepped up to speak, but Katara was first to talk, "Who do you work for?"

Jun, if that was her real name, yawned delicately, eyed her whip, which Sokka was stepping on, and declined to answer. Zuko changed the tactics, and focused his attention on Jun's traveling companion. He was in far worse shape than the red-lipped Jun – having hit the beach at a difficult angle – his arm hung awkwardly at his side, and his color was very pale. Zuko paused and noted there was something oddly familiar about the man. He looked to be close to thirty, had a lean build, and long, shaggy black hair. What stood out was his eye color – Zuko thought he recognized it, and then realized the golden tone wasn't too dissimilar from his own.

_But golden eyes only run in the royal family…_

"Who are you?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Jun spoke up before the dazed young man could speak, "It won't help, because he doesn't know."

"What do you mean?" Suki questioned.

"I found him awhile back. The best I can put together, he was injured during the Siege of Ba Sing Se and has lost his previous memories – including his name and where he came from. He was a solider, and is trained in weapons, but that's as much as I know. I've called him Kai because he reminds me of someone I used to know…"

"Do you know which side he was fighting for?" Zuko asked, arms crossed.

"No. I only know that, unlike you, he is trustworthy and honorable. He saved my life in a misunderstanding at a tavern, and we've been together ever since. Even his accent is difficult to place."

Zuko looked again, at the man, who seemed to have a difficult time staying conscious, but couldn't put together who he was…

"Where are you headed?" Aang asked.

"Sorry, but that's privileged information."

Katara picked up on the fact that Jun, whoever she was, was fiercely protective of the injured young man and sensed there might be more to the story that she was neglecting to tell them. However, she had to respect that anyone who cared for another's safety and well-being could not be that bad a person. She sighed and wished Toph was around so they could get some real answers out of the pair. The earthbender's ability to read people was a truly valuable skill. At that moment, it seemed the injuries overcame the man, and he passed out cold, groaning slightly. The healer in Katara overrode her skepticism, and, holding her hands up peacefully, she asked quietly, "I think he may have a concussion, can I try and help?"

Sokka let out an exasperated sound and said, "Sis? Hello? Kind of bleeding here?"

"Oh honestly." Suki retrieved one of the towels from nearby and, ripping it into two portions, quickly tied a neat bandage on his arm, and used the other strip to bind June's wrists firmly behind her back, stating, "Until we know what to do with you."

While Suki efficiently took care of business, Katara looked at Aang and said, "Could you raise him up? Maybe get a roof over us."

Aang quickly raised a pillar of stone so that Kai was laying flat in front of Katara. The Avatar then slid his feet in a pattern, and after a few quick movements, was able to shield the pair from the early morning sun that was beating down.

Katara let the liquid loose from her waterskin and began working over the injured man. Using her water, she could feel old wounds, those that hadn't healed properly, and a curiously blocked mind. Leaving those injuries for a later time, she promptly mended his cracked collarbone and dislocated shoulder, while the group looked on patiently.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she stretched, and said, "We shouldn't move him for a day, at least. More than anything, he needs rest."

Jun had been watching the entire 'surgery' and had been impressed by the young woman's compassion and talent. With the odds stacked firmly and obviously against her, the woman stated softly, looking at the ground, "We're on our way to the capital."

The group exchanged meaningful looks with each other, and Aang asked, "Why?"

"I can't be certain, but I think that's where Kai is from." She looked away again, continuing in a defiant tone, "Everyone should have a chance to connect with their family. Someone out there cares about him, and it's my job to make sure he finds them."

As Zuko's views on family were quite different, he scoffed, "And the fact that the Fire Lord's coronation ceremony has nothing to do with that?"

"No. I mean, we had heard rumors, but…" June looked over at Kai's face, who was now sleeping peacefully, "Sometimes, when he's asleep he mumbles about a comet. Is that what you're talking about? Is Ozai going to do something completely over the top? Because after all I've heard, I personally wouldn't put it past the man."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The legend of a spectacular comet, which would hypothetically arrive and produce firebending unrivaled had been told to countless generations of royal children. It was allegedly a secret, but at the same time a fairytale…a myth foretelling the great strength of the Fire Nation. Could Kai be a fortune teller? What if he was predicting the future? What if his father had learned something that predicted the exact date of the hypothetical comet? Was that the trigger for his decision to become Phoenix Lord?

Katara looked over and saw Zuko paling beneath his tan, and vowed to ask him later why Jun's comments would mean anything to him. Sokka looked up at the sky, and asked, "Hey guys, it's been awhile – shouldn't Jet and Toph be back by now?"

The warmth seemed to be sucked out of the area as June's grey eyes narrowed and she asked coldly, "Jet?"

* * *

"Whatcha' think they're getting up to on land?"

There was something about Toph, that reminded Jet of one of his favorite crewmates – Smellerbee, and he was glad for her company. They were below beck, working on finally repairing the temporary fix that Katara and Toph had put together.

"Don't think we need to worry about that, _mon petit ami_. They can take care of themselves." Jet looked on, while Toph expertly twisted the metal into a permanent replacement. He had seen many kind of bending throughout his travels, but nothing that rivaled the blind girl's skills. She could pick any lock, and get out of any prison…

"How do you do that?" He asked, fascinated.

Toph shrugged and replied, "I didn't know I could until I was on the ship."

Jet looked at her blankly, and the young woman had to remind herself that Jet was not a bender. She spoke slowly, "Without earth, I can't see. I was frustrated, and intensified my energy to react to the elements in metal that come from the earth. I'm sure you've been in a situation where you needed to try something different. It was the same for me."

Jet could think of too many examples where he had gotten into trouble and had to change his plan of attack…they happened all too frequently. Still, it put a smile on his face that people of such different backgrounds could have something in common. He could never have predicted that his life would end up repairing a fellow Captain's ship with a blind earthbender who was also nobility.

With that realization, Jet stood up, dusted his hands, and said, "I'm going to see if there's anything left in the galley – you want anything?"

"Check if there's any rum left – we'll bring it back with us to celebrate. I'm almost finished here."

Jet walked up the stairs, and blinked his eyes to adjust to the bright morning light when he realized he wasn't alone on the deck. Surrounded by a company of intimidating Fire Nation soldiers with sharp blades pointed squarely in his direction, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Parley?"

The leader of the soldiers, a hulking brute of a man at least a head taller than Jet, squinted and eyed the young man warily. He asked gruffly, "What do you mean?"

Jet backed away slowly, and took the piece of grass out of his mouth. He had been in a similar situation early in his career, and had an idea how to handle things. Showing complete calmness, he strolled around the deck and, brown eyes twinkling, questioned, "Surely, seafaring legends such as yourselves understand the concept of parley?"

The guards began to waver in their stances, looking at each other.

Jet grinned, and said, "The code of the sea?"

He was met with blank stares.

Toph, who had been listening in from the darkened stairs, walked out to join Jet, not missing a beat, "Even I know."

The leader spoke up menacingly, "Then enlighten us."

Jet put himself between the soldiers and Toph, then spoke clearly and without fear, "You are not to harm us until we have had word with your Captain, savvy?"

The snide answer came, "Fine. We'll take you to Zhao, but I don't know much how it will help you. You'll probably wish we had killed you."

While the soldiers laughed, Toph reached out and quickly squeezed Jet's hand in a nervous gesture, which was returned with a reassuring squeeze. When the guards clamped heavy metallic chains around their wrists and ankles, the earthbender had to supress a smile. It was more difficult to swallow her grin as they were led aboard the _Azulon_ - a solid piece of metal.

* * *

_AN: C'mon, this couldn't be a pirate story without parley…_

_Betcha' can't guess who Jun's friend is – I'll give you a hint, it's not an OC…_

_No shirshus were actually harmed in this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: A big thank you for the reviews, guesses, and corrections for the last chapter. I think everything has been updated / changed, but please let me know if you find other mistakes._

_A bit o'violence in this chapter, just fair warning. I think it's IC given who's involved. If anyone thinks it should bump the rating up, please let me know. And, please pardon the Fight Club reference, but I had to go there…_

_Yeah, I'm a stinker, Kai's identity is not revealed in this chapter._

_I don't own._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A strange noise in the distance caught Zuko's attention, who looked towards the shore. He quickly glanced at the group, and calculating the situation, asked Suki, "I need you and Aang's help. Sokka, can you stay here with Katara, Jun, and Kai?"

The trio sprinted off in the direction of the beach.

"So, Jet? What's the story there?" Sokka asked conversationally, hoping to break the tension. Like it or not, he definitely felt friction with the young man. When they did their weapons sparring, he felt like Jet was not too far from inflicting some serious and real damage, which only served to make the Water Tribe member angrier. Whatever Suki's interest in him was (and he definitely hoped it was romantic in nature), she was her own woman, and certainly didn't need someone like Jet looking after her. Sokka had spent enough time with Katara to learn that really, in today's world, there was no such thing as the fairer sex.

Jun's bound fists clenched, and she spat, "He's a bastard."

In that one statement, Katara's opinion of Jet took a sharp nosedive. She asked hesitantly, "What happened?"

Jun rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably, "He stole my ship."

"The _Painted Lady_ was yours?!" Katara asked.

Jun looked down, and admitted, "Actually, it was my father's. He passed it down to me after a fire nation raid in the South. The original 'painted lady' was my mother."

Sokka, who was only too glad to hear about this nefarious side of Jet, queried, "How did he do it?"

"He'll claim that he won it fair and square in a card game, but I know he was cheating," Jun scoffed.

"What have you done since then?"

"It forced me to live on land, where I became a bounty hunter and a mercenary. I trained my shirshu, and was between jobs when Kai came into my life."

The trio looked at the sleeping man, and Katara viewed him more closely. There was something so familiar about him – if only she knew why...

* * *

As they neared the back of the cabin, Zuko put an arm up silently to stop Aang and Suki, warning them to remain out of sight. Directly ahead he saw the _Spirit_, the _Azulon_, and a smaller, lighter craft. He crouched down further, recognizing the boat. Watching the golden sails with their flame insignia billow in the breeze, he knew it was a royal catamaran, and this close to the ceremony, there was only one person who could be occupying it.

_Azula…_

In an instant, Zuko's heart sunk in his chest, Toph and Jet were on the _Spirit_, and now, most likely, captives. With Zhao and Azula in control of their fate, Zuko felt both utterly powerless and completely responsible for the situation. His friends were in trouble, and their lives were in serious danger all because he was the Prince – a fate he had been trying to outrun for as long as he could remember. He looked over and saw that Suki and Aang had put the same thoughts together.

"Someone's definitely been here," a husky, but feminine voice called out, and Zuko was surprised to recognize it. It was Mai, one of his sister's friends and classmates…and if the Prince remembered correctly, one of the girls on a very short list for his arranged marriage. Close to the disastrous Agni Kai, Ozai had turned so controlling, he decreed only pure Fire Nation nobility to be wedded into the royal line, and had started 'interviewing' potential wives and husbands for his nearly eligible son and daughter. At the time, Zuko had suspected it had more to do with the wealth of their potential spouses and less about protecting the integrity of the nobility… Being the obedient Crown Prince he was, he didn't question his father's decision, but now he knew better and understood it was just one more way his father would exercise complete control of the Fire Nation.

Mai had been nice enough, and maybe the best 'bride' of the bunch, but her general apathy towards everything had made it difficult to get to know her at all, let alone form any kind of attraction. Zuko gritted his teeth at his father's previous suggestion…knowing now that her overall malaise meant she could be easily manipulated as necessary - the perfect choice for his son.

Angry at these new revelations, Zuko's attention was interrupted when he spotted an additional regiment of soldiers. He was now completely torn – he knew it was too early to give their plan away and didn't want to endanger Aang, at the same time, how were they going to rescue Toph and Jet? Even given the element of surprise, there were no guarantees they would be successful. Considering the warship, it wasn't like they would win.

With a defeated expression on her face, Suki tugged on both of their sleeves and whispered, "Not today. We'll find them, and rescue them, but let's live today to fight tomorrow…"

"Do you remember coming here when we were little?" A more feminine voice carried across the sand – belonging to another long forgotten person from his past, Ty Lee.

"It seems like forever ago."

"Should we wait for Azula?"

"What would she say?"

"Oh, she'd probably be mad if we came back empty handed." The response was innocent enough, but there was an undertone of concern behind it.

Mai's voice commanded, "They've got to be here somewhere. Split up and find—"

At that moment, the shirshu came bounding up the beach, its energy renewed, and pissed off from earlier. Simultaneously, the trio used the distraction to make their escape while the animal wreaked havoc on the beach – its tongue paralyzing anyone that it came across its path.

Quickly sprinting to the clearing, Zuko threw the injured and still unconscious Kai over his broad shoulder.

"I told you not to move him!" Katara ordered.

Zuko headed for the dense undergrowth and said darkly, "We've got Fire Nation."

The group quickly followed, Sokka cutting Jun's hands free, making their way towards cover. Out of breath, a fair distance from the cabin and clearing, the group collapsed.

"How did they find us?" asked Katara.

"They've got the best trackers in the world," said Jun, "I should know, I trained some of them."

Zuko nodded in agreement, and privately allowed himself a moment to be devastated at the loss of the _Spirit_. He vowed silently to himself that he would one day recover his ship – his home, and ride the waves again. Shaking his head, he told the group, "That's the least of our worries – I think my sister is with them."

Aang knelt down and felt the ground, then looked up with a concerned expression on his face, "I think we've got company."

The friends exchanged nervous looks – with one injured, and the Avatar to protect, there was no way they could face off against a platoon of trained Fire Nation soldiers. In an instant, Zuko had an idea. He ordered, "Suki, Sokka, I need you to take Jun, Kai, and Aang somewhere safe. Head towards the mountain in the distance. The capital is on the other side of it. If anything happens…you have to go ahead."

Aang looked like he wanted to argue, and Zuko continued, "No, Avatar, your destiny is to defeat my father. I want to make sure you have that chance."

Aang took a deep breath, and bowed formally, "Yes, Sifu Zuko."

Then he turned and struck off into the forest. Sokka gathered Kai on his shoulder, and tossed a brief smile in his sister's direction, as he joined Suki and Jun behind Aang. The group knew this was their fate. From young ages, each had been more or less on their own – living each day at a time. No goodbyes were needed.

With the sound of the Fire Nation soldiers approaching, Katara looked at their Prince like he was crazy, "What are we going to do?"

Zuko blinked his golden eyes and said seriously, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can."

* * *

In a lonely and barren set of cells, Jet and Toph were roughly and unceremoniously dumped on the floor and left. The earthbender wrapped her arms around her legs and huddled in the strangely cold room. Although she could 'feel' better on the _Azulon_, she certainly felt a hell of a lot safer on the _Spirit_.

As the door clanged solidly shut, Toph asked nervously, "What do you think will happen?"

"Don't worry, little one, I'll get us out of this. Besides, I've never stolen a Fire Nation ship before – should be fun."

Toph resisted the urge to point out they were hopelessly outnumbered, their friends had no idea where they were, and they were in the care of possibly the most dangerous Admiral on the sea. Escape was her first and foremost priority, so the prospect of stealing a ship seemed highly ridiculous. Still, there was something about Jet's confidence that spoke to her…

"Any advice? I've only been a hostage once before."

Jet leaned back casually in his chains, as if he were on a beach rather than a high security cell. He said, "Here's what's going to happen. They are going to take me first for 'questioning,' and when I'm gone, you should go ahead and get yourself free. We'll take things from there. Can you do that?"

Toph rubbed her hands together gleefully, "Sure thing."

Loud footsteps sounded in the hall outside their cells. Toph put her hand on the floor and said, "Looks like we've got company – two or three."

As Jet predicted, he was hauled out out of his cell first. Jet didn't struggle, but went along with the soldiers. He wasn't surprised in the least when he was put into a small room with nothing but a chair, which he was forced to sit on. The lighting was terrible, but, as the door closed, from the corner he saw a small glow coming from someone's hand and for the first time since boarding the ship, felt nervous.

WHAM!!

The fist came out of nowhere, making Jet's brain rock in his skull. Tasting blood on his lips, he spat out a tooth, and looked up, facing the man he had been trying to avoid for the better part of three years.

"Captain Jet of the _Painted Lady_…"

"At your service, Zhao."

"That's Admiral Zhao!" A flame licked across Jet's arms, singing the hair painfully. "I will not tolerate insolence from some Agni-damned pirate!"

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Zuko?"

"Who? Y'mean Tatsu?"

Zhao raised his fist menacingly, and Jet looked away, replying, "Fine. We parted ways."

"What do you mean?"

"I acquired the _Spirit_."

"What do you mean 'acquired?' Everyone knows that ship is Zuko's pride and joy."

"He has no need for it any more."

"Why?"

Jet looked up, brown eyes glittering, and said, "I don't know how to tell you this, _Zhao_, but your precious missing Crown Prince is currently being digested. He was eaten by the Serpent a week ago."

"If you're lying…"

Jet squirmed, spat out some more blood, and answered, "Why would I? Do you think I wanted to see a friend die?"

Zhao rushed up towards him, and grabbed Jet's shirt roughly, "I'll tell you what I think happened, I think you and that random crew turned mutinous and chucked him overboard."

"You're probably right."

Zhao paced the small room and said dangerously, "We have ways of getting the truth out of you."

Jet was a master liar, and was fairly certain he could take whatever they could dish out. Admittedly, it was Jet first and everyone else second, but this week, watching the change that had come over the group, deep down, he wanted to have a small part in making sure the Avatar brought balance to the world. It would be the ultimate revenge on the Fire Nation. He was going to stick to his lie if it killed him.

A knock at the door surprised both of them. Zhao cracked his knuckles and said rudely, "I ordered us not to be bothered."

"Really? Since when do you tell the Princess what to do?"

Both men's eyes widened as Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and future Fire Lady, strolled casually in the room, closing the door behind her. Jet had never seen her in person, but had heard plenty of stories from various people – Zuko included – about her masochistic and sadistic ways. She would probably make Zhao look like a kitten.

Zhao bowed formally, and stated, "Princess Azula, what an unexpected pleasure…"

Jet appraised her, noting the similar facial structure and eye color as Zuko, but that was where things ended. Zuko, while intimidating in his own way, was not full of malice like the young woman in front of him, who practically radiated evil. Furthermore, she could never be described as pretty – too many hard angles, and a mouth that wouldn't smile… The Captain of the _Painted Lady_ preferred his women soft, curvy and with a ready smile.

Without saying a word, Azula raked her sharpened nails across Jet's cheek, drawing blood as he winced. Using her firmly superior tone, she asked, "Where is our precious Zuzu?"

Jet looked aside. He understood what Azula was asking – if there was a hint that Zuko was alive, her claim to the throne could be challenged. Zhao answered, "Dead."

"Did you see his body?" Her voice was deadly serious, but Jet noted a hint of glee underlying the question. He believed she actually preferred her own brother to be dead than alive, and felt bad about giving Zuko a hard time about his lies for the past years. If he had been born in to this family, he would have done anything to get out of it… Playing pirate didn't seem too bad a trade-off when you had a viper for a sister.

"No."

"And you?"

"The last I saw of Zuko, his body disappearing into the jaws of the serpent. There was nothing I could do."

Azula swung her attention quickly back to the Admiral, "What good are you to me, Zhao?"

Zhao's face twisted in a sneer and he replied, "What is it you would have me do, Princess? Find the serpent and chop it open? Go back in time and capture him? He's long gone by now."

Azula's golden eyes narrowed and she said, "If it would please me, but no. I happen to think Jet here is lying. Fortunately, I've brought some of my help from the Earth Kingdom."

Jet felt goosebumps fly down his arms. The Dai Lee… He had heard of their evil and brainwashing ways. Still, he was determined in his resolve. He would not crack. They wouldn't be able to break him – he was Captain Jet, feared all over Fire Nation waters and it would take more than torture to break him.

Taking a deep breath, he said bravely, "It won't help. You'll still get the same answer."

"You'll speak when spoken to!" Azula sparked small bolts of blue lightning from her fingertips and directed a small charge at Jet, who struggled against his chains as the painful jolt wound through him.

"Guards?" Azula snapped her fingers and two Earth Kingdom garbed men came in the room. "Get me some answers."

* * *

_AN: Thoughts? A belated happy Zutara week to all!_

_Gone for a few days...back next week. I'll say hi to Cairo for you._

_Again, no fictional shirshu was harmed in this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Written in part in the Cairo airport._

_One bit of continuity/correction – for the moment, Jun and Kai do not know Aang is the Avatar (I am going back to correct chapters 10 and 11 to make this more obvious). Yes, this is a work in progress._

_I don't own - but I can't __**wait**__ to see how it all officially ends!! Viva Zutara!_

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

The sounds of the soldiers approaching grew louder and louder – overpowering the sound of Katara's heart pounding steadily in her ears. She quickly scanned her environment, and was encouraged to see a large puddle left over from the rain the previous night. If this was her destiny – to protect Aang while he escaped to defeat Oazi, then she was prepared for it. Her sacrifice would help save so many lives.

_But what about your own…?_

She had to physically shake her head to squash the small voice that wondered, loudly, about the happy ending _she_ deserved. Turning her frustration on Zuko, she asked, "What are you talking about? Why don't we just bend? We'd at least have a fighting chance."

"There's at least fifty soldiers coming at us, Katara, plus some of my sister's friends – you know we don't stand a chance."

"I don't understand what hitting you is going to accomplish...except maybe making me feel a tiny bit better."

"You know how whenever we get...um, angry, that there's a spark?" Zuko cringed as he realized how utterly hopeless and pathetic his plan sounded when said aloud.

Katara was quiet a moment, before she finally exploded, shouting, "_**THIS**_ is your plan?! We're going to somehow magically annihilate a _legion _of Fire Nation soldiers using some technique that's only happened by ACCIDENT? Something that we don't know how to start? Let alone control?! You…you…PIRATE!" Visibly shaking, she took a few steps towards the trail the others had followed, and said coolly, "I don't think so, Zuko. If we start running now, there's still a chance we can catch everyone."

"Just hit me." Zuko remained motionless, refusing to follow, and Katara was sure she glimpsed red uniforms just behind him.

"I won't."

"Can't or won't? C'mon, you know you want to…" Zuko taunted.

Katara crossed her arms and said, "This is really not how I expected my last minutes on earth to go – arguing about whether or not I was going to hit someone."

"I think you're scared. Where's the girl I've been sparring with all week? She wouldn't have any trouble punching me."

SMACK!

Nothing.

With the exception of a bright red handprint growing on Zuko's unscarred cheek, there was no spark, not even a glimmer of light.

Katara's eyes widened, while Zuko started pacing – he had been mostly sure his plan would work. Or, at the very least, provide a distraction to allow them time to escape. Now, there was nothing but the sound of the soldiers, so close he could recognize individual voices… They were almost in sight. Other than turning themselves in, and hoping to work out a plan after their capture, Zuko didn't see a way out.

"Unless you have any other bright ideas..." Katara's bottom lip trembled slightly, and it was the Fire Nation prince's undoing. In that moment on the potential battlefield, he had one last idea, which perhaps undeniably selfish, was the only other possibility he could think of.

Zuko acted quickly. Anticipating resistance from the waterbender, he grabbed Katara around her small waist, and using his superior strength, pulled her close. He positioned a hand behind her head, and, as her mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise, Zuko leaned in and captured her soft lips, joining their tongues in a swift motion that left both partners breathless. The tension between them, which had been building in earnest since Katara's interrogation was ignited in a wave of passion as neither backed off from the growing emotion between them.

In his time as Captain Tatsu, Zuko had kissed many an experienced girl, but nothing could prepare him for the honesty and earnestness in the waterbender's innocent response. She took his breath away, and he found himself deepening the kiss, happy to abandon reality.

Unstable, unfocused, and not wanting to recognize the fact that she was rather enjoying her embrace with the firebender, Katara reached out and grasped for anything, landing a delicate hand on Zuko's wrist. At their point of contact, the warm light from earlier occasions shot out in earnest, blinding the soldiers who were literally meters away from the couple. Forcing their eyes closed, they backed away, and collapsed suddenly.

As she slowly and somewhat hesitantly ended the kiss, Katara opened her eyes and was genuinely shocked at the scene that met her ocean blue eyes. There, spread out in front of them, was an entire regiment of the Fire Nation's most lethal soldiers lying unconscious. She opened her mouth to inquire what exactly had just happened, but was stopped when something sharp and very deadly came whistling past her head – finding its home in a tree directly behind her. Neither she nor Zuko had time to react before a voice queried, "Zuko...? Is that you?"

As two Fire Nation clad women carefully stepped over the soldiers, Zuko met Mai's intense grey stare in a moment of shock and recognition. The young woman's pause gave Katara enough time to quickly bend the nearby puddle and trap the pair in ice against a rock. In a fighting stance, the waterbender asked aggressively, "Who are they?"

Ty Lee, looked at Katara inquisitively, and answered, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm his betrothed," answered Mai in a tone that was both haughty and apathetic.

"What?!" Zuko and Katara shouted at the same time.

Mai shifted uncomfortably (or, as much as was possible in a half block of ice) and said, "Your father decreed it after you…left…"

Ty Lee smiled brightly and added, "We're still looking for someone for Azula."

"Well, I'm un-decreeing it. I'm going to marry whoever I want." Zuko checked himself, surprised at his automatic and uncharacteristic response. Why had he said that? Who cared who he married? He probably wouldn't even live to see next week and even have the chance to be wed.

Mai shrugged and said blandly, "Have it your way."

There was so much Zuko wanted to inquire about his nation…his home…the past five years, but this was neither the time nor the place. Realizing his sister could be right behind her friends, Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and struck out in an opposite direction of Aang and the rest of their company. When the girls freed themselves, and reported back they had found him alive, Zuko knew his sister would take the bait and ruthlessly track him, leaving Aang a fighting chance at reaching his father.

* * *

"Enough of this..." Toph muttered and pushed herself up, tweaking the chains off of her arms and legs. She had a bad feeling when Jet left, and her intuition was rarely wrong. It was time to get herself off of the ship, and in a hurry. There was no telling where the rest of the soldiers were, but she could guess they were probably looking for the rest of her 'crew.'

Reaching out, she felt a smaller amount of controllable earth than the brig on the _Spirit_, but still enough she could control. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as digging her feet in the dirt, but it was better than trying to run around on some ice. Determining that there was only one person in the hall outside, she figured there was no time like the present to try and get out of the glorified tin can and back on land.

After readily dispatching the one guard with the chains that had enslaved her, Toph snuck along the corridor, trying her best to simultaneously feel out any sign of Jet and stay out of the way. Stubbing her toes once or twice on the sharp edges of the hallway, she cursed her sightlessness. Not sensing anyone close by, she stopped to attempt to make a plan. As predicted, she still didn't feel a large number of people on board. Taking the lack of soldiers as a positive sign, she considered her next step.

There was absolutely no way for her to 'blend' in, even if she wanted to, so her only choice was to go for the top – by taking this Zhao fellow hostage, she would be able to command the ship. But would it be in time? The missing soldiers were no doubt on land by now – had Aang and company been able to escape? Was Jet still on board somewhere? And how exactly would she 'recognize' a man she had only really briefly had contact with? Disregarding the obvious dangers or gaping holes in her plan, Toph resigned herself to do whatever necessary to make sure the _Azulon_ would never see its home harbor again.

Feeling footsteps on the hall, Toph pressed herself in a small crevice. Without sight, she could only hope that the lighting in the hallway was as dark as she imagined it to be. An agitated voice yelled, "Leave me alone."

"But sir, you said, the prisoner…"

"Forget what I said!" His voice echoed against the cramped space. "Princess Azula has taken charge of him. Now, do not interrupt me until the soldiers return from their patrol."

Toph brightened immediately – this _had_ to be Zhao. And if it wasn't, maybe she could trade up this guy for the Admiral. She had bluffed her way through a lot of things, but this would be her biggest attempt. Knowing she would only have one chance – if he had a chance to bend, there was no way for her to see it coming - she summoned her courage and power, and silently stepped out into the hall behind Zhao.

Using the chains, she concentrated and wove them around his wrists, binding them tight. Even though Zhao outweighed her by at least one hundred pounds or so, using the element of surprise, she was able to trip him and knock him forward. What she didn't plan on was the Admiral knocking his head against a pipe on his way to the ground, and passing out cold. So, in a matter of seconds, she had captured one of the most dangerous benders of the Fire Nation, leaving her with the obvious question…now what?

* * *

Although he was blindfolded (and having a far better appreciation for young Toph), Jet still knew his way around a ship, and having spent a fair amount of time on and off Fire Nation vessels, understood that he was being led for an immediate disembarkation from the _Azulon_. This was definitely not in the plans. He couldn't leave Toph behind. In frustration, Jet bit down on the inside of his cheek and wracked his brain for a way to get out of his current and growing more dire by the minute situation.

"Where are we going?" he asked casually.

The answer was an openly hostile look from one of his Dai Lee captors. Jet desperately wished he had his blades, and idly hoped he would one day be reunited with his effects…

"Fine. Let me guess – Ozai's palace? Do I get a front row seat to the coronation?"

No answer.

"Ba Sing Se? Are you going to take me to meet your mom?"

No answer.

"Awww, you're taking me back to the _Painted Lady_?"

No answer.

"Serpent's Hideaway?"

A painful pinch on his shoulder silenced him, and the voice said coldly, "You will refrain from speaking, prisoner. Our final destination is Lake Laogai, however, Princess Azula has instructed us to begin your indoctrination as soon as possible."

The boatless Captain had heard of almost every place in the world, and had visited many locations more than once during his time on the seas, however, he had never heard of the Lake they mentioned. For the first time he could remember, Jet was truly worried.

* * *

Trekking through the unfamiliar lands, resourceful Jun had surprisingly, but confidently taken the lead, with Aang following, then Sokka and Suki, helping a semi-conscious Kai between them, and keeping an eye out for any soldiers that might be following their trail. Spurred by fear of being caught and motivated to reach their destination, the quintet made a quick and silent path through the jungle, always keeping the mountain in the horizon in their site. Each person was lost in their own complicated thoughts, the decision to abandon their friends and uncertain future weighing heavily on all of them, most especially the Avatar.

For the first time in his life, Aang wondered what good he actually was, and if he was in any way living up to his role as the Avatar. His training had progressed steadily, but today, when push came to shove, he had backed off and taken the easy way out. If he couldn't help his friends in something as simple as fending off a few Fire Nation soldiers, how was he supposed to defeat the most powerful firebender of them all? Furthermore, what was he going to do now? How could he continue with his studies? How would he master any of the more intricate moves and techniques? With each of his teachers now gone and their futures unknown, how would he prepare? The fight raged within him – to simply open his glider and head back towards the beach, or out to sea to find Jet and Toph – seemed just within his reach…

Furthermore, in a world where killing was normal and expected, why did he feel apprehensive about doing it? He knew that each person he was with had undoubtedly taken a life – or many lives. He also knew that by killing Ozai, he would save thousands of other lives, but it still didn't make the image any easier. Maybe, in the moment, it would be easy to do… If he concentrated on the sacrifices his missing friends had made on his behalf, if he focused his anger, frustration, and confusion on the Fire Lord, perhaps he could trigger the Avatar State.

The powerful spiritual plane that he was supposed to access as Avatar had thus far eluded him. He knew Katara had tried to ask him about it a few times, but, hadn't had the chance to ask him. He wondered, deep down, if his birth and announcement as Avatar had all been a misunderstanding. If he hadn't entered the Avatar State yet, what if he never could...?

Nearing sunset, Jun slowed and spoke up, "We'll stop here for a few hours."

The weariness in her voice carried through and all took a collective heavy seat on the ground. Aang did the best he could to bend a small structure for the group to collect under, and then walked away from the area, muttering, "I'll find us some water."

Sokka sensed something different in Aang's voice, but given the events of the day, had no energy to follow after his friend. Too exhausted to speak, Jun looked over at Kai and brushed a stray lock of his hair aside. For someone who was so confident in herself, the bounty hunter had a much softer side than previously imagined. Kai was looking much better from this morning – his color had returned and he wasn't favoring his arm. The raven haired man stirred, opened his eyes, then sat up awkwardly, and asked, "Where are we?"

"Let's see - oppressive heat, giant mountain that probably spews smoke and flames, yup, I'd say we're still in the Fire Nation," Sokka replied.

Ignoring the water tribe member's sarcasm, Kai stood up slowly, and walked around the site, a bewildered look on his face. Practical Suki, while happy to see Kai was standing on his own two feet, attempted to get a fire started. She cursed as the flame sparked and died, muttering, "If only I had…"

Out of nowhere a small flame appeared in the brush and tinder the Kyoshi warrior had set up. She turned around, ready to reprimand Aang for using his skills in front of others, and was surprised to see Kai looking strangely at his hand. He muttered, "It's the first thing they teach you…"

Suki and Sokka watched as Jun joined Kai, grasping his hand gently. She asked, "Do you remember something?"

His golden eyes surveyed the land with a critical eye and stated, "I do. My name is Lu Ten. I am a Prince of the Fire Nation."

Aang came strolling up a few moments later, a ball of water carefully circled in his hands, and asked, "What did I miss?"

* * *

_AN: I'm borrowing a bit here, but I like the concept. If you haven't seen the film Stardust (it's beyond cute) then you should recognize Zuko and Katara's 'technique.' I even came up with some of the 'physics' behind it…_

_Also, I leave it to you, dear audience – now that the fellowship is broken, I can choose to focus more of the action / dialogue on Zuko and Katara, or keep a wider focus and follow each member on their journey to the coronation (like this chapter)… Opinions, please._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Thanks for the feedback. Let me know how I do with this chapter in my balancing act.  
_

_So, finale…that's where I've been – sorry for the delay. I wanted to see how it ended before I continued with my little tale. Although I have a few problems with the overall ending (my extended thoughts can be found on my deviantart account, same as my penname), I did think it was epic and enjoyed every second of it.  
_

_I do not own._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You want to explain what that was all about?!"

Some distance from the beach, Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His mind was reeling with the various implications of seeing Ty Lee and Mai. Not to mention their complete lack of a plan, their inability to communicate with the rest of the group, the fate of Jet and Toph, the searing kiss on the battlefield…

"Which part exactly?" Zuko asked suggestively, trying to channel Jet's cocky ways, attempting to keep things light.

Katara flushed at his implication, but she decided she was not going to _ever_ bring up the kiss again. It was a one time, totally crazy, our lives are going to end kind of moment, and that's the only reason she allowed it to happen. Somewhat out of breath from their hastened escape, she ignored his innuendo and asked, "Those girls, the ship? Give me a reason not to believe that you didn't plan all of it. You could be leading me into capture right now!"

Zuko sat down heavily on a rock and, ignoring Katara's wild accusations, replied, "Here's what I do know. Those girls are friends of my sister. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if they were her personal bodyguard."

"So? Who cares? They didn't look that tough."

"Looks can be deceiving. Do I need to remind you that throwing knife almost ended up in your throat? Plus, Ty Lee is able to disable benders." Looking off into the foliage, he commented, "And then there's my sister."

The rumors of Azula's malevolence had reached outside of the Fire Nation borders. Tales of her cruelty were told to children at night who wouldn't behave. Katara didn't really relish the fact that this deranged woman was currently looking for them. Thinking of Sokka, Katara asked optimistically, "Wouldn't she listen to you? I mean, you are her brother."

"No, not in her mind. To her, I'm nothing more than a complication – standing in the way between her and the throne."

The chilling tone Zuko used set Katara at unease, she commented awkwardly, "Oh. Well, we'd better get going then."

They walked in silence for another hour or so, and the waterbender was genuinely impressed with the landscape of the country. It was so different than the white and glittering vistas of her birth village. Although she wouldn't admit it, she liked what she saw – it offered more than the cold brilliance of the water nation lands, or the hard rocks and sheer cliffs of the Earth Kingdom – she found the gently rolling hills, strange vegetation, and colorful countryside strangely beautiful. They were in sight of a decent sized river, when Katara grabbed onto Zuko's arm and crouched low, bringing him to the ground with her. She whispered, "What's that?"

A very large, very intimidating animal was grazing alone in a meadow ahead. Although the firebender couldn't be sure if it was domesticated, the lone kimodo rhino looked like it would be the perfect way to cover some serious territory. Zuko took a deep breath and strode out towards the animal, idly wishing it was an eel hound instead. Katara stood up and followed closely behind him, and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Securing a ride for us."

Katara eyed the beast - with multiple portruding sharp horns - warily, "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"No."

Now it was time for Katara to view Zuko skeptically, "How many times have you done this before, pirate?"

Zuko stepped over a branch, his golden eyes never leaving the lone rhino's location, and admitted honestly, "I've _seen_ it done a few times."

Katara rolled her eyes, circled in the opposite direction from the firebender, and called out, "I think you should scare him out with your fire, to that group of trees ahead. I'll hide in the tree and jump on his back. I can try and use my water, or water pressure, to drive him back towards you and I'll pick you up. Sound good?"

Zuko grumbled under his breath, but decided the plan was good enough – they had no real other option, and there was no way of knowing how close Azula was going to be behind them. Furthermore, the obvious trail they would leave behind would be a great way to ensure they were followed. He finally responded, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Much as he hated teamwork, roping a wild kimodo rhino was not the work of one person. Stalking the animal, he was able to get close enough to almost touch it, when he stopped and sighted Katara in a nearby tree. Giving her the okay sign, he sparked a bright, but mostly harmless flame at the animal, who thundered in Katara's direction. Zuko felt a momentary twinge that he might accidentally cause the waterbender some irreversible harm, but swallowed his feelings and tried to angle himself in such a way it would be easy for Katara to get him. Trying to stay alert and ready, he looked nearby, and, sighting a sturdy looking Fuego vine at his feet, singed off a good measure to take with him.

It was rare Zuko was able to watch Katara use her element, and to see it was poetry in motion. Usually, he was so intent on blocking, fighting, or sparring with her, that he missed the opportunity to see her movements performed. Timing her jump perfectly, she landed on the animal's back, and used water to create blinders on either side of the rhino's head. After a few moments of a struggle for power, Katara came out victorious, and she deftly maneuvered the beast towards the Fire Nation Prince. In a blur, she extended a hand to sweep him up, pulling him on the broad back of the beast and behind her in one fluid motion.

As Zuko settled in, he quickly became only too aware that he would be riding in very close proximity to the waterbender for the conceivable future and ordered portions of his anatomy to behave. Attempting to distract himself, he whipped out the vine, and lashed it in the mouth of the rhino in a makeshift bridle, attempting to relieve Katara's arms from bending. The rhino, for whatever reason, decided not to put up a struggle, and settled into an easy gait, trotting through the landscape.

Zuko had, of course, been trained to ride the animal, but had never done so bareback. He adjusted and settled into the unusual gait of the beast. Using his makeshift reins, he was able to steer the beast towards the riverbank, where they would be able to leave the greatest and most obvious imprints. The firebender's plan was to follow the river towards the capital. With Aang and the group hopefully making their way to the eastern entrance of the city, his hope that he and Katara could somehow, rejoin them in the capital coming from the River Del Sol to the south. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was their best option… If his sister caught up with them, well, he would worry about that when the time came.

* * *

Azula's eyes narrowed angrily, "What?!"

Ty Lee, rubbing her hands on her arms to regain warmth, answered, "She caught us by surprise."

"You mean to tell me that helpless Zuko and some waterbender brat were able to render an entire regiment of soldiers unconscious?! _And_ suspend you two for a number of hours?! Do I have to do everything myself?"

As a response, Mai shrugged. Unaware of what was going on below deck on the _Azulon_, the Princess looked across at the _Blue Spirit_, and smiled wickedly, a brilliant plan forming in her mind. She was going to arrive home in style – with her brother's ship and traitorous body on display. Stalking across the deck of the small catamaran, she made her way below deck, ordering behind her, "Don't just stand there. Get the _Spirit_ ready for departure – we're going to track dear Zuzu with his own precious boat."

* * *

There were simultaneous reactions around the fire Lu Ten had started. Jun promptly left his side stalked away angrily, disappearing into the forest. Suki stepped protectively in front of Aang, wielding her katana, and eyed Lu Ten nervously.

Sokka was the first to actually speak, "Wait, what?!"

Lu Ten looked again at the mountain in the distance and answered, "That's Jebel Corona. On the other side of it lies my home, the capital of the Fire Nation, where I grew up…as a Prince."

Rather than focus on the fact an additional and potentially dangerous enemy had joined their ranks, Aang asked from behind Suki, "What else do you remember?"

A smile filtered around Lu Ten's firm mouth, and he replied, "I trained, it seems like, my whole life to be a great soldier, mighty warrior, and commanding general like my father. Much to my grandfather's chagrin, my firebending skills were mediocre at best, and no matter how much time or energy I put into the discipline, I would never be a master. With the ongoing war, and Ozai's ascension of the throne, I know I was seen as a potential threat and thus sent to Ba Sing Se to help bring down the earth kingdom. But when I got there…something happened."

Aang was glad Toph wasn't present for this conversation, as he feared what the earthbender's response would be. However, he had to believe that people's bloodlines did not determine their fate. Zuko was living proof that there was some honor in the Fire Nation – unsure of what had happened, the airbender knew the Prince had been willing to sacrifice his own life so that he, the Avatar, might live. He asked, "What happened?"

Lu Ten pressed a hand to his temple, and concentrated a moment before answering, "It's still hazy…I don't know, but my next true memory is Jun."

Noticing that she was gone, Lu Ten struck out into the waning light after her. Sokka shrugged and added more wood to the fire, commenting, "Well, I suppose we did need another fire nation to balance our little united nations."

* * *

Jet's large frame fit awkwardly in the cabin of the small catamaran. He was seated, still bound and blindfolded, unsure of what was going to happen next. A familiar gait walked through the door, and Jet tensed, unsure of what was going to happen next. In the next moment, the same sharpened fingernails from earlier in the day, reopened the exact same wounds, sending fresh blood dripping down Jet's face. The Captain of the _Painted Lady_ had to swallow his hatred and hostile feelings towards the Princess. She represented everything he hated about the Nation that had taken his parents and family away from him.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't."

"My bodyguards have seen my brother. I'll ask again, why did you lie to me?"

Jet had no answer. In the past, he would've only looked out for himself, and given up Zuko in a heartbeat if he thought it would've gotten him ahead. Today, well, he was turning over a new leaf. Also, he sensed if she had truly been angry she would've already killed him for his actions – there was something she needed from him. He remained silent.

"You know how to captain a ship, don't you?"

"Will it get me out of the crazy mind games you have planned for me?" Jet replied casually.

In the next moment, he felt a point boot very close to parts of his body he held in high regard, and tried not to squirm. Azula answered coolly, "Actually, no, it won't. I'll ask you again, peasant, could you captain the _Blue Spirit_?"

Unsure what she was up to, Jet had to believe his best chance was on board a ship, and not at some crazy remote lake. Determined to find a way out of this mess and help his friends, Jet answered, "Yes." Then, after further thought, decided to appeal to her feminine side - if she had one. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he added flirtatiously, "Anything else you need taking care of?"

_Please forgive me Zuko…Mom...Dad..._

Azula eyed him, taking in his broad shoulders and sea-tanned features, pausing for the briefest moment before she answered, "No."

Risking his moment of good favor, Jet asked, "And the other captive that was brought on board, can she join us? I'll need a crew…"

SLAP!

Blindfolded Jet was unable to prepare for the ferocious attack, and attempted to blink his eyes in order to regain balance. He tasted blood at the corner of his mouth.

"You will NEVER tell me what to do. I am about to become Fire Lady and do tolerate being ordered around. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jet uttered, tasting the metallic tang of blood off of his bottom lip.

For the second time in as many hours, Jet was again hauled and moved, awkwardly transferring ships. Hearing his sturdy boots sound against the deck of the _Spirit_, he breathed a sigh of relief. His captors removed his blindfold and the ties on his wrists. One of them, with particularly foul breath, threatened in his ear, "The second you think about escaping, don't. We can make death very painful, and take a long time getting there, understood?"

Jet mumbled something to the affirmative, and then blinked his eyes in the sunlight that was now pouring over his face, adjusting quickly to his new settings, and rubbing the circulation back in his wrists. He was on board the _Spirit_, fixed and whole, mostly in part to he and Toph's hard work. Although the little earthbender was not with him, he had a definite idea and major hope that she could look after herself. Squaring his shoulders, and ignoring the two agents assigned to look after him, he glanced up to the Captain's deck, he glimpsed a decidedly female figure in pale Fire Nation clothing. Knowing he really should be focusing on his escape and not chasing after some enemy girl, Jet couldn't help it as he was drawn to her side.

"Captain Jet, at your service," he introduced himself, sweeping in a low bow.

"Ty Lee," came the giggled response.

Both missed the look of open hostility that fleeted across the Fire Princess's face.

* * *

Katara shifted, but it seemed every time she did, Zuko was directly behind her, pressing up against her. She supposed it was the fault of the rhino, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that it was growing difficult to sit straight up rather than lean back into his muscular torso, or that having his arms on her hips as he guided the kimodo rhino along was something that she minded all that much. In the late afternoon, Katara's thoughts drifted over the amazing and seemingly unbelievable series of events that had taken place during the day.

As much as she tried to avoid the topic, the thought of she and Zuko's kiss kept sneaking into her mind. When their lips connected, she felt a weird surge of power, but what did it mean? And how could they control it? Did it have to do with the unconscious soldiers they had left behind? Did Zuko feel the same burst of energy?

Sensing the rhino's energy was waning, and sighting a small stream trickling into the larger river, Katara placed her hands on Zuko's and pulled the beast of burden to a halt. Hopping down, she winced at the use of different muscles, and was glad when Zuko slid down behind her, using a hand to steady her.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"Don't mention it."

For definitely not the first time that day, Katara was keenly aware that she and Zuko were alone. Totally and completely alone. For so long, she had been in the comfortable traveling mode either with her brother, or members of the Resistance. They had rarely traveled with anyone their own age – once a random earthbender named Haru, who Katara was convinced had feelings for her, but she was never totally on her own with him. Although she had tried to convince herself that the weird tension between her and Zuko had been released from their moment earlier in the day, with the darkness closing in, and the close quarters they had shared all day, there was something building.

"I'll start a fire." Zuko's words broke her reverie.

"Oh - that would be good. I'll see if I can't get something out of the river."

While Katara used her techniques to fish out a few creatures, her mind wandered again, and she finally decided it was important that she and Zuko talk about their kiss. It was important that he understood it would never happen again.

"Zuko, I—"

Gazing into the small fire he had started, Zuko held up his hand and said, "Wait, I figured it out."

"What's that?"

"I know who Kai is. How did I miss it earlier?" He questioned in an irritated tone.

Katara wondered who it could be that would get him so worked up, she asked, "Who is he?"

"He's my cousin…Lu Ten, and the true Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

* * *

_AN: There's a good story behind what happened to Lu Ten while he was 'missing'…I'll get to it eventually._

_FYI, in Arabic, Jebel translates to mountain._


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Work seriously got in the way of this chapter. Apologies for the delay…and thanks for your patience!_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_There's something sweet and almost kind…  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,  
But now he's dear and so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_

_**- Something There, Beauty and the Beast**_**  
**

"I always knew there was something different about you." The raven haired woman didn't turn around, but spoke when she heard Lu Ten's familiar tread behind her.

"Really?"

"You were…"

"Missing something?"

She tapped a finger on her stained lips and replied, "Too formal. It was obvious you were descended from some higher place and rank, but I just chose to ignore it."

Lu Ten heard the words behind what she was saying and spoke to her still turned back, "So, it's going to be like that?"

"Afraid so."

"You're not going to trust me – even after all we've been through? Even after I saved your life?!"

Jun refused to be ruffled, and questioned coolly, "Looks that way, doesn't it?"

"What difference does it make that I'm a Fire Nation Prince or Bosco, the Earth King's bear? It doesn't change who I am!"

Jun spun around and said angrily, "It changes everything! Honestly, I don't know what to think. Before, you were some guy who I just wanted to help find his home, a refugee, a lost soul…like me... But now, well, it's all laid out for you. My work is done. You don't need me anymore."

Lu Ten thought back to the time they had spent together in the weeks leading up to their arrival at this moment. His travel companion was an interesting mix and a unique personality. She could handle herself in any situation and was fiercely independent. Still, he couldn't understand why Jun would want to drop him so quickly. In spite of, or maybe because of everything that had happened, he immensely enjoyed her company and didn't mind waking up across the smoldering fire from her every morning. He had assumed the feeling was mutual…

Hearing her ultimatum forced him to admit that when push came to shove, he _didn't _want to see her galloping off into the sunset. He wanted her at his side – where he could protect her. But, how did she feel? Was her demand to leave a bluff? Had she been burned in the past? Or did she simply want to be left alone and go back to her solitary lifestyle? Given his background and the implications it created, it was a lot to ask from someone who had already given him so much. How could he possibly ask her to sacrifice more of her life for him, a relative stranger? To put herself in probable danger while he sorted his life out in the Fire Nation? Furthermore, he knew he was avoiding the real question: was he asking for Jun's help for her skills, or for something different entirely…?

With thoughts swirling in his head, he considered his other options. He was almost certain the young man from earlier today was his cousin, Prince Zuko. He had witnessed his Uncle's attack on his cousin, and the event had left him shocked - so much so, he had requested to be moved to Ba Sing Se, away from the intensity of the capital. The rumors surrounding his cousin's whereabouts had ranged, but Lu Ten knew there would be some shocked faces if Ozai's son returned.

Still, what if he put his past behind him like Zuko had done? He could retreat with Jun and live a life as a bounty hunter and no one would be the wiser. If he was already presumed missing or dead, then why mess with that fact? The possibility seemed tempting, but, deep down, he knew he owed his people, his father most especially… Without speaking to Zuko, without knowing how long he had really been away, he had to believe there were people in his kingdom that we sick of sending their sons and daughters to war, that they wanted to see peace in their lifetimes and a world in balance.

But there was no way possible he could do it on his own. Even with the power of the comet, there was no chance he could take on Azula or Oazi by himself. He needed another legend to fight the Fire Nation legend. Rumors of the Avatar returning to the earth had always been the currency of hope among the battered people of the world. Yet, what if he could find the Avatar…surely, that man or woman would have to side with him. The Avatar's sole purpose was to bring balance to the world. The optimist in him said it was possible, but the pessimistic and realisitic voices in his head shouted that the whole idea was a suicide mission.

He could worry about all those things later – now, more than anything, he needed to convince Jun to stay. Somehow, with her by his side, he would be able to take on the world. He stated simply, "What if I asked for your help?"

"For what? Are you going to march up to the Palace and demand your rightful throne?"

When Lu Ten didn't answer, Jun paced and shouted, "That's your plan?!"

Lu Ten shouted right back, "Look, as much as I want to turn around and get as far away from the palace as possible, I can't. If I don't do this now, there is no turning back, no hope. Once Ozai crowns himself Phoenix King and Azula takes my throne, the world is lost. Do you want that on your watch?"

"Haven't you learned anything?!" She turned away, and continued, "I look out for _**me**_. The rest of the world can go to hell."

Forcing himself in front of her, Lu Ten cupped her chin in his hand and forced Jun to meet in his golden-eyed stare, "You're lying. That's not true and you know it."

"I—"

A disturbance in the bushes took Lu Ten by surprise, but a genuine smile broke Jun's face as she recognized the creature responsible for the noise. She quickly hopped on her shirshu and headed off into the night. Suki and Sokka came rushing through underbrush, weapons drawn, and saw Jun riding away. The _Warrior_ Captain looked at Lu Ten's disappointed face and said, "Don't worry, she'll be back."

* * *

Katara watched the fire crackle merrily for a moment, taking in the implication of Zuko's statement. Then, too tired and exhausted from the day, asked, "Do you think Aang will be in danger?"

Zuko stared into the flames and answered, "It's doubtful. Unlike Azula, at least Lu Ten has a general respect for life…plus, he's not really a good firebender. At this point, Aang would be able to take him in a fight."

"Really?" Katara was surprised to hear Zuko readily admit to another failure in his family. He had come a long way from the arrogant, boastful Captain that he had been only a few weeks previously. She guessed the Tatsu face he presented to the world had been hiding this other inner Zuko for some time. Although she resented everything his family stood for, he wasn't as bad as he could be. In the years apart from the Fire Nation, he had obviously made progress on his own. It wasn't easy to rise to the top of the pirate thieves in the oceans around the world, and he had beaten the odds and done just that. She felt something close to respect growing for the Fire Nation prince.

Lost in memories of a cousin he didn't really know, Zuko responded, "Yeah, we were never close growing up because he was so much older. I remember he was wicked with a blade, but that's about it. After I left, I heard he was sent to Ba Sing Se, and assumed he was still there. I didn't know he was lost." Idly tossing something into the fire, he continued, "You know, it should've clicked with me earlier. If my father is so intent on becoming Phoenix King or whatever, and Azula was named next in line, why didn't I question that?"

Katara saw the obvious flaw in his thinking, "What about you? Why weren't you named? Doesn't that upset you?"

Zuko sorted through his emotions before replying, "Actually, no. Whether they thought I was dead, a traitor, or unable to rule, I never had my sights set on the crown. I just want to see my country whole again, and I don't think that's possible with someone like my father or sister ruling. More than anything, I'd like to get back to the _Spirit_…"

Katara had no answer, and enough questions of her own. She wasn't sure if she could really believe what Zuko was saying. What Prince didn't want to be King? Wasn't the need for power part of their blood? Although, she reasoned after all he had been through, and the fact that his sister was on their trail with murder high on her list, there were a few reasons for wanting to avoid being royalty. Changing the subject, she briefly debated bringing up their heated kiss again, but lost her confidence at the last moment, and asked, "So, I was going to say…"

"Yes?"

"Um, about that...comet Jun was mentioning, does that mean anything to you?" The waterbender's eyes didn't leave Zuko's face. She had been wanting to know…somehow afraid of his response.

Zuko leaned back and looked up at the stars, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Katara laughed bitterly and replied, "This is hardly the time or place. In case you've neglected to notice it, Zuko, I'm not some Fire Nation schoolgirl."

He didn't want to mention just _how_ much he had noticed that fact, so instead responded, "Seriously, can you just relax and I'll tell you a story?"

"Go ahead." Katara had feeling this might take awhile, so she settled back against a tree and listened as the firebender's deep tenor took her away.

"…so, growing up, every Fire Nation Prince or Princess hears the legend of Agni's Comet and its promised return to our people.

Many years ago, when the world was forming, Agni, the most enlightened of the gods, chose the Fire Nation as his special people. He first bestowed the gift of the flame to the dragon, his emissary on earth, in the form of a comet – which lit the sky for an entire day. When the comet had passed, the dragon taught us, the Fire Nation, how to use the flame not only as a weapon, but also as a way to heat ourselves and for use in the sciences.

It is foretold, Agni, who watches us from the sky, will one day send another comet – the most extreme sign of his benevolence. The legend says, at the appearance of this celestial event, that will be the moment for the greatest peak in Fire Nation history, the moment when our powers will be amplified over a thousand times…the power of the sun on earth..."

"…when you'd be most able to completely take control of the world."

"Something like that," Zuko added quietly.

"So, you think this story is actually going to happen?"

Zuko scratched his head, and answered, "Somehow, it all fits together. It confirms my suspicions about Lu Ten – the only way he would know anything about a comet is because he heard the same stories we did, and it sounds like something my father would do. So, if it's true, it's even more urgent we get to the Capital to help Aang."

"Agreed. In the meantime, I guess we'll have to hope and trust that Lu Ten will want to help Aang as well."

Zuko allowed himself a smile, "I think Suki and Sokka could be very persuasive if needed."

Katara looked up at the sky and wished silently, that somewhere out there, her brother and their friends were making progress, that somehow, it would all end in their favor... Her thoughts were broken by Zuko's voice, "Can I ask you a question?"

Katara shrugged – it was only fair. She had been doing most of the asking during the evening.

Briefly touching his scar, he asked, "Where did you learn to heal like that – earlier with Lu Ten?"

"I just did, it was a necessity." Looking away from the flames, she said, "In my time fighting in this war, I've seen all kinds of injuries – internal, external, emotional... I've see what fire can do to a person, and it's not pretty - it's difficult to heal."

"Oh…"

She knew what he was asking, but didn't know what to tell him. Across the fire, his scar looked even more jagged and raw, but even if she wanted to, she didn't know if she could heal that kind of wound… Turning over, she mumbled something about going to sleep, and tried her best to shut out the images of Zuko that kept entering her head.

* * *

Ably handling control of his rather unusual crew, Jet made quick work of heading upstream as Azula directed. He spent most of the day trying to figure out exactly how and when would be the ideal moment to wreck the _Spirit_, only taking a break to flirt with Ty Lee. He couldn't do it too soon into their trek upstream, but he didn't want to wait too long either.

"We'll stop here tonight," Azula announced, interrupting Jet's 'lesson' of how to steer the ship with his new favorite bubbly bodyguard.

There was a collective sigh on board and the crew all but collapsed. Rather than even inquiring if Zhao needed them, or allow them a rest period from their encounter with Zuko and Katara on the beach, Azula had simply commanded the soldiers board the _Spirit_ directly. Although Zuko much preferred the use the massive crimson sails to power the boat, it was a necessary back up to have some steady oars in the design. Shifts and teams of Fire Nation soldiers had traded off all day, helping propel the mighty _Spirit_ upstream.

Jet nodded, and said obligingly, "Aye, aye."

He walked over to drop the anchor, and within moments they drifted to a stop, the great River del Sol circulating around them.

Assured they were stable for the night, Azula ordered, "Follow me…"

Jet swallowed nervously, what sort of sick game was Azula playing at? Was she going to actually follow through on his 'promise' from earlier…? He had never been desperate – women seemed to flock to his side, but he literally feared what becoming intimate with Azula could do. Looking over his shoulder at Ty Lee and throwing a brave wink in her direction, he followed Azula to Zuko's quarters and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly when he saw there were earth kingdom members in the room.

Azula spoke, "These are my Dai Lee agents. They have some extra 'training' for you this evening."

Stalking out of the room, she called behind her, "Just do what you did to Lu Ten."

* * *

Toph looked at the large man at her feet and sighed deeply, he outweighed her and there was no amount of tugging or pulling that would move his massive self. Briefly contemplating rolling him along the metal, her thoughts stopped when she heard footsteps around the corner and quickly pulled up the nearby wall, shielding her body from an onslaught of flames.

When the heat didn't come, the earthbender called out, "Who's there?"

A gruff voice answered, "We're looking for the prisoner Jet."

Something made Toph stop, and she asked again, "Seriously, who's there?"

There was a pause, and some scuffling before the answer came back, "His crew."

With her heart still racing, Toph felt as much as was possible thought the conductor of the metal, but decided whoever was on the other side of her makeshift metal barrier was telling the truth. She slowly released the wall. Hearing Zhao stir, she planted a sturdy foot in the middle of his chest and pressed down. Over his groan, she stepped forward, and said, "Toph Bei Fong, of the Earth Kingdom."

A girl similar in structure and stature walked up to greet her, "Smellerbee. Do you know where our Captain is?"

Toph shook her head, "No, sorry, the guards took him sometime ago. I've been, er, 'looking' for him all over the ship, but haven't found him yet. I don't think he's on board."

The faces of the crew fell. While still atop Zhao, Toph scratched her head, and asked, "I know you're on a rescue mission or whatever, but do you feel like taking over a ship today? I could really use a crew."

* * *

_AN: Can I please get the credit for the newest ship? JunTen? LuJun? I think Iroh will approve._

_It seems every author gets to make some mythology of their own, why should I miss out?_

_Also, I have to know, if there is a lion-turtle, can there be such a thing as an awkward-lion-turtle…?_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So, I live faraway and I'm heading home soon. I'll be traveling for most of August, so my Rough Seas is going on a little hiatus after this chapter. Wishing everyone a happy end of summer…_

_I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"So if you love me,  
Why'd you let me go?_

_ So if you love me,  
Won't you let me know?"_

**_- Violet Hill, Coldplay_**

Katara slept fitfully throughout a night that seemed to last forever. Waking up and seeing Zuko across the fire made it difficult for her to get back to sleep. Finally waking up at sunrise, she realized she wouldn't be getting any further rest, and reconsidered her situation for at least the fourth time in the past eight hours.

Although it took a lot for Katara to admit, Zuko was trustworthy and had proven himself a few times over with his sacrifices for the group and willingness to teach Aang. She decided it was time to let her guard down and actually give him a chance. If they were going to get through this alive - if they were going to defeat Azula and a host of soldiers, if they were going to reach Ozai's coronation to help their friends, they would have to do so as a team. In her travels and various warfare experiences, Katara knew about teamwork, give and take...but entrusting her life to a reformed-pirate-Prince-in-hiding never seemed like a choice her existence would come to.

_They always say war makes strange bedfellows..._

You're picturing Zuko in bed now...?

The waterbender shook her head to clear the lingering image, then silently stretched and decided to let the Prince sleep in a few minutes longer. Although they had left an obvious path that even the most inexperienced trackers would be able to pick up on, they had not heard anything out of the ordinary during the night. Considering the giant lead they had gained the day before, Katara figured they could spare a little extra time. She headed towards the stream, determined to wash the pervasive kimodo rhino smell from her body. If today was the day she was going to fight her life, at least she would do it smelling somewhat normal.

Although she had been sparring in less than her usual clothing, Katara still peeked over her shoulder to make sure Zuko's eyes were firmly closed before shedding her outer layer, briefly testing the water, and jumping into the gently flowing stream. Floating leisurely, she wondered how the rest of the group was faring, and felt a little guilty for this stolen moment of bliss. Sure, Azula could come around the corner at any moment, but right now, she didn't really care.

Near the dying embers, Zuko rolled over and opened his eyes. Finding himself alone, he was alerted to Katara's location in the early morning sun, as she dipped a dainty toe in the stream before gracefully diving in. He wondered if he was still dreaming, awaking to find some sort of river nymph in her morning ritual.

Did he dare…?

Leaning down and catching a whiff of himself, he decided he could use a quick bath, and stripping off his shirt, headed for the water.

* * *

Jet woke up and felt like he had been out for the biggest night of drinking in his life – which, given the amount of partying he and the Freedom Fighters did, was definitely saying a lot. Worse than any fire whiskey hangover, his head was pounding, and try as he might, he couldn't remember any specific details from the previous evening. Slowly opening his eyes – which felt like they had sandbags attached to them – weird images flashed through his head...but his brain refused to focus on any of them.

Reaching out, he realized he was alone, which was also strange for a night out, or at least, he thought it was… He sensed he was on a boat, which for some reason felt like where he was supposed to be.

A knock outside the door caused him to sit up. Pulling on a shirt, he said roughly, "Enter."

A raven haired woman entered, and said abruptly, "We need you, Captain. It's time to go."

Jet understood he needed to steer the boat, knew that it was a part of him, but why couldn't he remember the woman's name? What had he drank last night? What was he forgetting? Why did he feel like there was something very important he needed to remember…?

* * *

Aang awoke early to mediate the next morning, settling in a short distance away from his sleeping companions who had silently kept watch during the night. Since his 'awakening' some time ago, he had covered much of the earth and had marveled at how much the flora and fauna varied from each place he visited. The sounds of the forest were far different than the crashing waves on the beach which were completely dissimilar to his time on the ocean. Someday, when the war was over and the nations were once again in harmony, he was going to go back and take time to appreciate it all. Taking a deep breath, he listened and quickly joined his breathing and heartbeat with the rhythms and sounds of the waking forest.

More than ever, there was a lot to consider. The proverbial weight of the world was quite literally on his shoulders. Without Katara's kindness, Zuko's relentlessness, and Toph's, well, Tophness, he was at a bit of a loss of what to do next. They had trained him well and he wanted to do them proud, but the introduction of Lu Ten threw their good intentions and plans out the window. What would they do if they were here? What would they tell him to do? Although their time together had been short, Aang truly valued their opinions.

What did the universe want him to do next?

Pausing to reflect, he forced his frustrations away and recalled his dream from the night before, desperate to sort through the meaning behind his visions. While asleep, he had walked with familiar faces – previous Avatars – previous incarnations of himself, through the Fire Nation. In his dream, they had looked up to the sky – where the sun had been blazing, when a glowing comet with a mighty pair of dragons – red and blue – entwined in its tail had crossed in front of the sun, blocking out all light from the bright star and casting a new brilliant light over the land.

He knew the comet was more than the comet that was hurtling across the heavens towards them; he guessed the comet represented Lu Ten, or possibly Zuko. The dragons, well, he really had no idea. What he did know was that the energy from the comet was enough to block out the sun – Ozai – but for how long? Was it a passing moment and nothing more? And where did he fit into the picture? Was he supposed to help? And furthermore, how did one even 'help' a comet? In the vision, he had turned to ask his fellow Avatars, but found himself alone, looking up at the drama in the heavens…and waking up before he got to see what happened next.

"Am I interrupting you?" A voice to his left mumurred quietly.

Aang looked up to see Lu Ten had joined him, and shook his head, nodding at the space next to him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

Lu Ten didn't want to admit the many reasons that had kept him up – mainly the curious look that Jun had given him when she left. She had glanced back at him…and in that moment, the Fire Nation prince saw regret, sadness, frustration, and longing? There was just enough emotion in that second to give him something he desperately needed – hope.

Aang inquired, "What will you do when we get to the capital?"

"I…don't know. I just wish I could remember everything that happened to me before I lost my memory. The last thing I can remember is going to Ba Sing Se, but then everything becomes a blur until Jun entered the picture."

Happy to keep the conversation away from his own problems, Aang asked, "Why didn't you run after Jun last night?"

"Would it have really solved anything?"

"Umm…"

"Have you had a girlfriend before, Aang?"

Aang blushed slightly, and shook his head. Between sealing himself in an iceberg for almost a century, and hanging out with a bunch of monks, he was a bit inexperienced when it came to the romance department.

"There's a phrase – if you love something, set it free, if it was meant to be, it will come back to you."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I certainly hope so…anyway, enough about me and my problems, what was keeping you up last night? Did you leave a special someone behind in the Earth Kingdom?" Lu Ten cuffed the young airbender's shoulder in a good-natured swipe.

"Not exactly…" Sometimes Aang wished he was normal, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Is it your family? Do you know where they are?"

Aang squirmed and hoping Lu Ten would drop the subject, said, "No."

"Then what's wrong? Sokka's cooking keep you up?"

Aang blurted out, "I'm the Avatar! Okay? I'm the last hope of the world!"

Lu Ten was speechless for a moment and then asked quietly, "Am I awake?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

Aang picked up and crunched a dead leaf in his hand, and then, moving his fingers, made the debris dance in the wind before it floated away, and said heavily, "Yes."

"So...what happens next?"

Silently joining their conversation, Sokka stepped between them and said menacingly, "I think that depends on you."

* * *

"What do you think?"

A large hulk of a young man replied on behalf of Jet's crew, responded hesitantly, "If you're sure..."

Toph had never been less sure of anything in her life, but knew it was their only chance. She crossed her arms and stated, "We bluff or we die."

The hulk, ironically called Pipsqueak, aided by Longshot, a quiet dark-haired individual, hauled the still semi-conscious Zhao up and they somehow made their way back to his quarters without being detected. Using her sensitive fingers, Toph ascertained that Jet's crew had at least been smart enough to disguise themselves as Fire Nation soldiers. Once in the room, Toph rubbed her hands together and barked, "Alright, we need two sentries at the door, and another set of 'messengers' to head to the bridge of the _Azulon_. We have a new set of directions from Admiral Zhao to deliver."

* * *

Zuko strode towards the creek, and realized he might seriously be out of his mind, but didn't care. If the master waterbender wanted to trap him in the river, at this point, he didn't mind. Overnight, his subconscious had made him relive their passionate kiss a few times over, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, the tension was definitely building between them again. Before Katara had time to say no or even recognize what was going on, Zuko dove into the cool water, and stayed underwater, letting his thoughts drift, like the stream around him. Like most firebenders, he preferred anything to actually swimming. It was the one place where their element was rendered useless. Therefore, as a pirate, Zuko rarely relied on his elemental skills, and instead chose to rule by intimidation and his weapons training. The _Spirit_ seemed a long way away at the moment…

Finally breaking the surface, he was unprepared for the onslaught of water that came his way. Wiping the hair out of his face, and over Katara's gales of laughter, he sputtered drily, "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry – but you should see yourself – you look like one of the wet catrats from your ship." Katara's sides ached from laughing, but it felt good.

Zuko feigned anger and threatened, "If we were on land…."

"Well, we're not, are we? This is _my_ element and _you_ came in uninvited."

Detecting a flirtatious note in her voice, Zuko hid a smile and swam over to a shallow spot and stood up, wringing some of the water out of his hair. Katara desperately tried not to notice as the water clung and ran in rivulets down the hard planes of his body. Zuko caught her looking and quirked his eyebrow, asking in a very Jet-like fashion, "See something you like?"

Not that she would ever admit to it, so she answered haughtily, "N-n-no."

It was then he noticed her lips chattering, and asked, "How's the temperature? You ready to come out yet?"

"I'm j-just f-fine."

Zuko's inner heater protected him from most fluctuations in temperature, but apparently, it was not the same for the waterbender. Noticing a small inlet, he treaded water towards Katara and, grabbing her hand, pulled her along towards it.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Just stay there."

Although he didn't know the exact set of movements for it, he concentrated his energy under the water and was able to raise the temperature of the small area by a few degrees. Katara smiled appropriately as her body temperature approached a normal level.

"Thanks."

Zuko wasn't sure what prompted him, but he swam closer, closing the distance between them, keeping his golden eyes on her blue ones, mesmerized by the way the water clung to her eyelashes like diamonds…

It was Katara who looked away and broke the moment, saying awkwardly, "We should get moving."

* * *

After a brief discussion and semi-democratic vote, Smellerbee and Longshot crept cautiously towards the headquarters of the big naval ship, and paused at the door. With Pipsqueak and Sneers at Zhao's door, the obviously out of place Toph and the Duke making sure Zhao stayed quiet and out of sight, they were as prepared as possible. Things were still suspiciously quiet on board, and Smellerbee held her hand up before they entered the room, making eye contact with Longshot to wait. Listening in, they did their best to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"What do you reckon's happened to them?"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I've got a strange feeling about this cove."

"You're always 'feeling' weird things. Are you sure it's not what they served last night for dinner in the mess hall?"

"Very funny, but no, don't you remember that time—"

"Hey look - that boat - the _Spirit_ - it's moving!"

"Hey genius, how could it? They don't have no crew."

"Look," the voice spoke authoritatively, "I wouldn't put it past Princess Azula to take our crew...did you hear what she did in the Earth Kingdom? A buddy of mine was there."

There was a moment of silence...apparently whatever had happened was absolutely unspeakable.

The same voice continued, "So, the real question is, do you think we should tell Zhao about it?"

"You heard what he said earlier - he doesn't want to be bothered for anything."

"Even his crew is being shangahied?!"

"Do you want to disturb him?"

"Yeah, basically, which is worse? Telling him now, or telling him later?"

This was their chance – Smellerbee gently nudged Longshot into the room, and followed after him, standing at attention at the door. The archer silently walked towards the trio of soldiers and handed the most senior member the note the group had hastily written. They tried to make it as terse as possible, as not to invite any further questions.

The first mate opened the scroll and read aloud, "'Make due course for the Capital. Full speed ahead.'"

"Does that mean we follow Azula?"

"No, the del Sol is too slow, and we don't have the manpower to battle its currents. We're going to have to enter through the bay. Maybe he wants to make it in time for the coronation."

One of the guards looked at Longshot and asked, "Did he say anything else?"

The young man shook his head.

"Okay, looks like we're heading home."

While the soldiers began preparing to move the _Azulon_, Longshot shared the briefest of smiles with Smellerbee, before snapping off a salute and heading out of the room.

* * *

_AN: All the best for a few weeks - please bookmark or alert my story so you know when I'm back._

_Just a heads up, keep an eye out, I've got a little mini-prequel I'm working on that should be up later this week._


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm coming up on another busy month, so I'll try my best to keep updating regularly._

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"Finally I figured out,  
__But it took a long long time.__  
Now there's a turnabout,  
Maybe cause I'm tryin.'_

_There's been times, I'm so confused,  
__Down my road, will it lead to you?  
Just can't turn and walk away..._

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you,__  
Wonder if I'll always be with you.__  
Words can't say it, I can't do,  
Enough to prove, it's all for you." _

**_-All for You, Sister Hazel_**

It was if Agni himself was smiling on them. Surprisingly, the kimodo-rhino had stayed close through the night and didn't fight when the unlikely pair mounted its broad back. Deciding she didn't want to have to face another day straining not to lean against Zuko and his ridiculously broad chest, Katara hopped up behind the firebender. As Zuko deftly guided the beast through the countryside, Katara cursed her luck again as she debated whether or not to grab tight around the Prince's waist for balance. She could swear that he went faster than yesterday, forcing her to grip closely to the pirate as they silently made their way along the banks of the River Del Sol. As the misty morning turned into a glorious afternoon, the trip upstream showed an increasingly narrower and wilder body of water. When they came to a giant fork in the river, Zuko dismounted as he wanted to take a better look before going forward.

From a bluff they had been climbing all morning, Katara stretched, relaxing her tightened muscles and looked down over the lush river valley. As with the previous day, the Fire Nation was a place she didn't expect to like, but found herself admiring, one she could almost picture herself living in... The waterbenders' respective Poles were beautiful in their own way, but she had never experienced such a diverse countryside.

Zuko stood next to the waterbender and looked over at her as she scanned the landscape. In his many travels as a corsair, he had run across a fair amount of foreign and exotic beauties, but at that moment, with the breeze gently framing Katara's face, the exiled Prince couldn't remember the last time he had seen something so...

"Beautiful..."

"It is, isn't it?" Katara had not realized what Zuko was commenting on.

"Yes."

A similar moment from the morning in the stream swelled, and Katara was both relieved and frustrated when Zuko shouted, "Look down there!"

On the river, a tiny speck grew closer. Even from this distance, Zuko knew there was no mistaking his ship. The _Blue Spirit_, resplendent with its crimson sails in the late afternoon sun was bearing down on them. The firebender's heart dropped. He'd rather see his boat at the bottom of he ocean then heading anywhere near its current course - towards the capital, himself, Katara, and the Avatar.

Interpreting Zuko's response, the waterbender took a brave, deep breath. Unless they had a powerful spyglass on board, it was improbable she and Zuko had actually been spotted. Still, some part of her had hoped they would never have to face their pursuers...that they would make it to the capital without being detected. She knew it was an optimistic approach, and the reality of the situation was far different. The waterbender shivered, knowing that Azula was coming for them. Still, she allowed herself a moment to be happy and proud that she and Zuko had been able to make their crazy plan work - that wherever Aang was, he was not being pursued by the Fire Nation, that there was still a chance the world could see a normal future...

Next to her, Zuko had similar thoughts of his own. And yet, what struck the firebender was how, no matter happened next, when the inevitable showdown with his sister took place, more than Aang or Lu Ten, or even the Fire Nation continuing, he wanted Katara to survive. It was a strange thought, and one he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Which way do we go now?" Katara turned away from the pastoral view and back towards their ride.

Zuko closed his eyes and mentally thought back to his geographic studies from his childhood. The mighty del Sol had a direct impact on much of the countryside, and one summer when he was very young, his Uncle Iroh had taken he and his cousin Lu Ten on a special trip - just the three of them. Trying to focus on where their journey had taken them, Zuko remembered they had emerged from the right fork of the river. It had been a fun trip, one of the only shining and happy moments from his formative years.

"To the right."

* * *

Jet was irritated. There was something wrong with him and he didn't know what it was. Fleeting at the edge of his consciousness, the answer was there, it just wasn't readily becoming available to him. There was something missing. Something big. Throughout the day, he went through the motions of being normal - captaining the ship, navigating through the increasingly rough waters. His experience was consistently tested and the difficult river took most of his concentration.

When the winds died down, he called for a brief rest, trying to give the sweaty soldiers a rest from the nonstop rowing they had been at since he had woken up. With a favorable wind, they had been able to make real progress upstream. Around midday, Azula and her bodyguards had confirmed the fugitives tracks by going ashore and reviewing a suspicious looking section near the river.

Once back on board, Azula had stalked around the deck, stating loudly, "It's almost if they _want_ me to find them."

Ty Lee neglected to mention that it was more than just the Fire Nation Princess looking for her brother, and asked innocently, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"_We_ could search for Zuko, if you wanted to go home," Mai added.

"And let my brother beat me to the Capital?! Absolutely not. What kind of friends are you?"

Azula missed the glances that quickly passed between the young women, but Jet noticed it right away. Whatever strange dream or reality he was now a part of, he recognized the girl with golden eyes was someone dangerous, someone he needed to respect, but at the same time, there might be a point of tension that could provide him with an opportunity to exploit the situation and figure out what the hell was going on. There wasn't a lot he was certain of, but he was damn sure he wasn't used to taking orders. Furthermore, the girl, Ty Lee, had been looking at him expectantly throughout the day - what did she mean to him? What had transpired between them? Did he owe her something further?

Ty Lee bounced back with an evasive answer, "Whatever you wish, Princess."

Her ego properly stoked, Azula replied icily, "Exactly. So, _I'm_ going to find Zuko and make sure he returns to his home on my terms - not his." She whipped around and shouted at some of the nearby soldiers who had been listening in to the conversation, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get my ship moving!"

* * *

On board the _Azulon_, Toph allowed herself the smallest of smiles. As long as they could keep Zhao under control, there was a chance they would make it to the capital...that they would be able to help support the strange airbender - the Avatar. She didn't think it was necessary to let Jet's crew know her reasons for wanting to get to the capital as soon as was possible. The earthbender wasn't sure if they would understand. While they had proved themselves trustworthy thus far, Toph was astute enough to know, at the end of the day, they were pirates. The best she could hope for was reaching land in one piece where she could unleash her own special version of retribution. If they wanted to help out then, that would be their decision, but she wasn't going to bother complicating things before it was necessary.

From groaning in the corner, she sensed Admiral Zhao stirring. Toph knew enough about bending to make sure that his wrists were tightly bound - and the experienced pirates had helped ensure that he wasn't going anywhere. It occurred to her that he could be useful for additional information, with the obvious fact that he knew the Fire Nation waters better than anyone. The Fighters had also made sure his eyes were blindfolded, so there was no way of being identified later. Although Jet's team had wanted to simply dispatch the Admiral (it seemed Zhao had enslaved more or one of their families at some point in the recent past), Toph knew he could be useful as a hostage, and had put her (rather dirty) foot down on the matter. It looked as though one or more of them had wanted to argue the point further, but a quick demonstration of her earthbending techniques had kept the Admiral safe for the present time.

Against her better judgment, she removed the strip of cloth that had been silencing him, and asked bluntly, "So...problems with the Princess?"

"Release me at ONCE!" The Admiral immediately started squirming on the floor, attempting to free himself of his bonds.

"Kind of bossy, aren't you?"

"Who are you?!"

"Mama Zhao."

A strangled grunt erupted from Zhao's throat, and Toph giggled. Tough guys were always easy to go after.

"Don't make me shut you up again."

"I DEMAND you to let me go!"

"Y'know, a simple 'please' would get you a lot further in this situation."

As a response, Zhao let out a stream of expletives that would do any of the pirates proud.

"Fine, let's see how you do being silenced for a bit longer." Toph avoided Zhao's powerful mandible as she replaced the cloth tightly in his mouth, and tried to sort out her next move.

* * *

Lu Ten looked at the younger men, unable to speak. Although he was still devastated from the loss of Jun - maybe this was a way the universe was going to bring her back to him.

"Are you sure?"

Aang slowly removed the red headband he had been wearing since they left the beach, nodding and revealing the tell tale arrows that marked him as an airbender.

Lu Ten took a sharp breath. He knew that his own grandfather had been responsible for the utter, complete and total annihilation of Aang's race of people. The last airbending monks had been finished during his own lifetime, when a paranoid Ozai had taken it upon himself to flatten the rumors that the next Avatar in the cycle - an airbender - was alive in the world. He hadn't expected the young, soft-spoken man he had been traveling with for the most intense 48 hours of his life was the only person in the world who could bring balance to it. He didn't want to pressure Aang any further than he could imagine the young man was already under.

Lu Ten asked softly, "Where have you been...all this time?"

He didn't need to add the obvious "because the world's been falling apart without you."

Aang stood up and walked around, "I still don't know exactly...because the next thing I knew, Katara and Sokka were waking me up - I had been encased in an iceberg."

"Do you remember where you were before that?" A new voice joined them. Suki was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and with her quick wit, assumed and accepted what was transpiring.

"I know I was on the cusp of leaving to train with my master's friends - Pakku in the North Pole, but then...the monks sent me away - it was if they knew something was coming. There was a violent storm...that's all I remember."

Sokka stood up and twirled his boomerang, and said gently, "We'll have time to figure out what happened to you later. Now, we need to come up with a plan. Lu Ten, do you remember what terms you left on? What will your appearance in the Fire Nation do?"

"It's difficult to say. Obviously, Ozai's decision to grant himself title of Phoenix King and gift Azula the Fire Nation means that my own father had to have been passed over. Without having spoken to him, I don't know why or how this happened, or what his reaction to it is." His heart thundered in his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words, "Or if something more drastic has happened."

Suki cleared her throat and said thoughtfully, "Without knowing what has transpired in the capital, I think we first need to create a distraction on the highest order. While the kingdom is trying to sort things out, it will give Aang a chance to surprise Ozai."

She looked for approval, and at three identical nods, continued, "Now, we all know this is for real. Your uncle Ozai is going to make himself king of the world unless we do something about it." Turning her attention to the Fire Nation prince, she said forcefully, "I have no question about the loyalty and commitment of Sokka or Aang, but Lu Ten, how do we know you won't run to your family? That you won't take the easy way out? Are you willing to sacrifice everything to make this happen?"

With images of Jun safe in his mind, Lu Ten nodded and, after making eye contact with the rest of the quartet, he said, "Yes. I'll do whatever it takes. What were you thinking?"

Suki half-smiled and said seriously, "Gentlemen, we're going to stage an old-fashioned revolution. It's time to overthrow the 'government.'"

* * *

Katara nimbly mounted the back of the kimodo-rhino and lent her hand down to pull Zuko up, and asked, "So, what's our next move?"

He urged the beast to follow the right fork of the river and responded, "Well, they've picked up our trail, and if my sister hasn't changed, then she will be intent on catching us before we reach the capital."

"Is that even possible? I mean, who's captaining the ship?"

The question hadn't even occurred to Zuko, until he realized there was almost no one in the Fire Nation naval forces that would be capable of navigating the rough waters, but there was someone who had been close to the _Spirit_ when everything had gone crazy. As soon as Katara had asked the question, the answer immediately occurred to her as well.

"He wouldn't..." she whispered.

"Wouldn't he?" Zuko twisted around so he could watch Katara's reaction.

"You know him best," the waterbender challenged.

Zuko thought about Jet, and all the crazy times they had spent together. Yes, Jet was a swashbuckling, devious pirate, but he was also loyal to his crew and would sacrifice his own life if it meant protecting theirs. Hell, the roguish leader of the _Painted Lady_ had stepped in between Zuko and a sword a few times. At the end of the day, Zuko had to believe that Jet wouldn't help his sister...

"Something had to have happened..."

Katara was not so quick to believe, "Really? This is _Jet_ we're talking about."

"People can change."

"Can they?" she asked doubtfully as her eyes narrowed. She kept her gaze concentrated on Zuko and was surprised when he didn't back down. If anything, the golden eyes flared back her, proving his point - change was entirely possible...for a person, a situation, a Nation, a relationship... A change that she herself might not be ready for. Finally looking away, Katara continued, and the angry words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to consider them, "Whatever. It's still entirely possible that you're leading me into some big trap. For all I know, you and Jet, or you and your dear sister have arranged this entire situation."

"What happened to you?" Zuko refused to be provoked by her words, and for the first time in a long time thought about another person's feelings before his own.

"What do you mean?" Katara again refused to make eye contact.

"What happened in your life that you are such a untrusting..."

"Don't finish that, Zuko."

"Fine, but why is anger your go to reaction?"

Katara looked for any escape, but was trapped on the kimodo-rhino's back with Zuko and unable to avoid his intense stare. She answered angrily, "I don't really think this is the time or place. Do I have to remind you that we have a mission? One that could mean the fate of the world. Who cares what my response is or how I feel about things?! In case you missed it, we're about to be a part of something much bigger."

"It can wait."

And in that moment, Katara believed him.

* * *

_AN: Moving forward..._

_Hope everyone is enjoying the extra day off this weekend..._


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I don't own the characters._

**Chapter 17**

"_Take all of your wasted honor,_ _  
Every little past frustration,_ _  
Take all your so called problems,_ _  
Better put 'em in quotations._

_Say what you need to say,_ _  
Say what you need to say. _

_Walking like a one man army,_ _  
Fighting with the shadows in your head,_ _  
Living out the same old moment,  
_ _Knowing you'd be better off instead._

_If you could only…_ _  
Say what you need to say,_ _  
Say what you need to say."_

**Say, John Mayer**

"Why should I believe you?"

"What, that we can't wait?"

Katara resisted the urge to slide off the kimodo-rhino and onto _terra firma_, as being this close to Zuko was obviously not allowing her to think clearly. She glared and retorted, "No. That this is not all part of some tactic to gain my trust before you turn me in?"

"I'll ask again, where is all this coming from?"

Katara paused, wondering the exact same thing. Although she would never admit it, their near moment in the stream that morning had pretty much upended her entire world – setting her on a defensive and introspective course that she hadn't figured a way out of. Throughout the day, she had struggled with her unexpected response and the possible reasons behind the weird, but undeniable chemistry that had been steadily growing between them. She had managed to not quite forget, but at least put out of her mind, their searing kiss – writing it off as a one time event. However, the look in Zuko's eyes earlier in the day had promised anything but that…

So, why would a rogue pirate Captain, a banished Prince, a member of the Fire Nation have any real interest in _her_, a Resistance waterbender? Surely, it couldn't be…attraction… Mutual attraction? Whether she recognized it or not, that answer appeared to be the obvious, if unbelievable one. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more sinister going on. Was he waiting to make a fool out of her? Was it all an act? How else could she describe what was happening? And why was he suddenly being legitimately nice? Did he feel the same pressure she did? That their lives could literally end at any moment…

"Nowhere."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinion."

"Katara," the waterbender hated that she had a reaction to when he said her name, "I think I know you—"

"Stop right there, Sparky. You don't know me at all. Don't pretend because we've spent a few weeks together that you know _anything_ about me."

It occurred to Zuko that she was probably right – what did he know about this attractive young woman who had come roaring into his life? He had no idea where she had grown up, what her favorite color was, or why she was so quickly entrancing him more than any other woman he had ever known. Still, there was something that convinced him he _was_ right, that there was something more than her apparent mistrust of him. That beneath it all, he _did_ know her.

"Fine. I don't know you, but trust me when I say that I want nothing to do with my sister, I have no clue how or if Jet is captaining the _Spirit_, and I only want to help the Avatar bring peace to the world. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Katara ignored the slight pleading tone in his voice. She reminded herself that he had probably trained with the best in the ways of intrigue, and that truly, at the end of the day, he was a pirate.

Zuko was puzzled, but the pieces suddenly came together, and he half commented, half asked, "It's your father, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katara said haughtily, and continued, "My father is one of the lead Generals in the Resistance – I couldn't be prouder."

"…Or more alone."

Katara wanted to curse as unexpected tears filled her eyes, and, reaching her breaking point, she jumped off the kimodo-rhino, desperate for space from Zuko.

"What? You don't think I could relate? Don't know what you're going through?" Zuko nimbly leapt off of the animal so he could follow the waterbender.

"Your father and my father are nothing alike!!" Katara exploded, "How dare you say that?!"

"What? They've both been absent…"

"For completely different reasons!" Katara wiped frustrated tears away, angry that they kept coming.

"Never mind the reasons, however different they may be – the fact is, he wasn't there for you. His leaving you is something you should deal with." As an afterthought, he added quietly, "Not everyone is going to disappoint you like he did."

"I'm not disappointed in my father – I already told you that!" But the words rang false, and Katara knew that deep down she _was_ hurt by her father's choices. She always told herself it was for a higher cause, for revenge of her mother, to protect her and Sokka, but as she grew older and the war continued, she wondered at his reasoning. Being left alone year after year had created a hole in her life that Katara wasn't really aware of until now. She had told herself that it was because her dad had their best interest in mind, that he had helped them by forcing them to grow up sooner, but now, with Sokka gone and the possibility of a normal life on the horizon, was it too much to ask that someone would be around for her?

"Look, there are all kinds of reasons to be let down by someone, and you wouldn't be human if it didn't affect you," Zuko said gently, sensing her hesitation.

Katara chose to ignore his comments and questioned sarcastically, "Anyway, what are you implying? That _you're_ going to 'be there' for me?"

It did sound ridiculous when she said the words aloud, but it occurred to Zuko that he _would_ be there if Katara needed him. It wasn't even a question in his mind. He decided to call her bluff, because, hell, there was a good chance they wouldn't live to see tomorrow - that he wouldn't even get a chance to prove his words.

"What if I was?"

Katara blinked the last of her tears away and looked at him full on. He returned her stare - scar and all - not breaking eye contact. Could he actually be telling the truth?

"I..." She had no idea how to respond. Did she want Zuko to be there? To support her? To protect her?

During Katara's silence, Zuko realized more than if he had learned anything, sometimes actions would speak louder than words, and with that, leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. When she instantly yielded, opening her mouth wider, inviting him to deepen their embrace, Zuko was only to happy to oblige. This kiss was different than the one on the battlefield - as that was a surprise to both, this one - with its being delayed by a few hours from the morning, had built a considerable amount more tension and when released took much longer to fade away.

As before, a shimmering light shot out where they connected...boldly shooting into the sky, announcing their presence.

Pulling back, Zuko couldn't help the cocky grin on his face as he said, "Well, I guess they know where we are now."

Shyly, Katara smiled back and said, "We have _got_ to figure out how that works."

* * *

"A revolution?" Sokka asked skeptically.

Suki nodded confidently, "It's the only thing that will work."

Aang and Lu Ten looked at each other, then sat back, as the pair was obviously preparing to verbally spar, and neither wanted to get in the way.

Sokka put his hands on his lean hips and asked bluntly, "Do I need to remind you that the coronation is in a matter of weeks – or less? That Aang is nowhere near ready to face Ozai on his own? That we don't even know if the Nation will support someone overthrowing their leader?!"

Suki shot right back, "There is no other solution. We have to commit to this plan and quit wasting time. I have confidence that Aang will figure things out, and if not, well, we'll be there to help him. Anyway, do _I _need to remind _you_ that your sister and Zuko have pretty much sacrificed their lives so that we could continue? Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't," Sokka responded tersely.

"Well, good. Now, whether or not they know it yet, the people of the Fire Nation are ready for a change. There _have_ to be some dissenters among the group…"

Aang coughed politely.

Both Sokka and Suki spun to face him. The Lady Captain asked, almost rudely, "What?"

"There is, I mean, there were dissenters…"

Curious, Lu Ten asked, "What are you talking about?"

Aang rubbed his arrow and replied, "Years ago, before things got really bad and close to when I left, the monks told me about a secret society, the White Lotus clan or something like that. Like the previous versions of me, their group was set up to watch over the earth. To be there when I couldn't. They stressed the mastery of bending and sought the truth behind the methods before anything else." The Avatar watched for a response, but only got blank stares, and was about to give up when Sokka's eyes lit up and he said, "Wait a minute, I think I know what you're talking about."

Aang asked, "What have you heard?"

"There were always rumors as to how the Resistance was started. My dad told me one day that his dad got drunk after an early victory and told him how the master benders of the world went into hiding when Azulon first attacked the air nomads. With his takeover of the world and the disappearance of the Avatar, this society had no choice. I think one of their order started the Resistance, and maybe they've kept ties this whole time."

"So, you both think that this White Lotus group exists today, and there are active members within the Fire Nation?" Suki questioned.

Aang quickly agreed, but Sokka was slower to accept it was a possibility.

The young woman looked at Lu Ten and asked, "You lived here. Do you think it's possible?"

Lu Ten thought hard about his youth. In a court full of deception, fear, and intrigue, it was entirely possible that there were those who would risk their lives to prove that the phrase 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.' While most members of the court lived a rich and comfortable life because of his father and grandfather's choices, there were still those who had lost family members in various raids and tactical advances. They would have reason to want to see peace in the region.

Furthermore, the Resistance had kept up a never ending attack upon the people of the Fire Nation, and it was difficult to know where the next threat would come from. Those who lived in the capital were relatively safe, but there was always the feeling one needed to look over one's shoulder. An end to the war, a change in who led the country could bring the guerilla tactics to an end.

Lu Ten nodded, "Yes, I think it is. Finding them may be the trick, but if we can, we'll have some support. Plus, there's always my father."

Lu Ten thought a moment about his father, brave Iroh, a beloved hero to all in the Fire Nation and wondered why he hadn't remembered him sooner. If anyone would know about how to get in touch with a secret society, it would be his dad, and if there was anyone who would have excellent advice when it came to the fairer sex, he begrudingly had to agree it was his dad as well.

Sokka squinted his eyes and answered, "Of course! Zuko mentioned him on the ship. Your dad is some kind of big deal, isn't he?"

"He is, and if anyone would know the secrets of the Nation - it's definitely him."

Suki was already walking towards their camp, asking, "Then what are we waiting for? It's time we pack up. I'm sure we can finalize the plans as we get closer."

Lu Ten looked at Jebel Corona and sighed heavily - _was he ready for this? _Looking over at Aang, he got the impression the young man was thinking nearly the same thing. He shot a quick, but tired smile in the Avatar's direction, hoping to keep both of their spirits up.

The quartet silently made their way through the forest, getting ever closer to the capital city. While walking, the implications of their decision began to truly dawn on Lu Ten. False in intention or not, he was staging a plan to take over the country - a country which, by definition, was his by right to rule - he was, at the end of the day, the Crown Prince. What happened if by some miracle their plan worked? Was he ready for the awesome task of helping put the world back together? To actually lead his country? What would stop him from becoming like Ozai?

Bitterly, he realized that maybe his new role would be the only thing to help him forget Jun...

* * *

Some distance away, the bounty hunter in Lu Ten's thoughts slowed Nyla and absently flipped an object in her hand. Along with the _Painted Lady_, it had been passed down to her by her father, but she had never had the chance to ask its meaning. Although she wouldn't admit the fact to anyone, the small tile always seemed to have an inner warmth that constantly radiated. It was unexplainable.

Where was she going?

What was she doing?

A bright light burst in the distance, causing both Jun and her shirshu to look up.

"If that's natural, I'll lick your nose," Jun commented drily and turned her beast towards the action. She wouldn't admit she wanted to know if Lu Ten was in trouble or not, her interest was merely a mild curiosity… Sure, most people would probably run away from an unexplained phenomenon, but she had to know what was going on.

* * *

The bounty hunter wasn't the only one who noticed the disturbance. From the deck of the _Blue Spirit_, Azula and Jet also were instantly aware of the bright light ahead. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other – recognizing the sight.

Azula's keen eyes picked up on their reaction. She asked, "What is it?"

Ty Lee said, "That's what we saw earlier!"

Azula looked like she wanted to say something derogatory, but could not come up with anything.

Something tickled in the back of Jet's thoughts, as he too, recognized the light. Something so brilliant, why couldn't he remember? The connection was there, and he was desperate to make it.

Azula's golden eyes swung towards Jet and she asked, "Wait, do _you_ recognize it?"

Squinting his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and wasn't surprised when a blinding headache shot through his head. Wavering slightly at the tremendous pressure between his temples, he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

For some reason, at her words, the scratches he had only recently discovered on his face began pounding. Had she put them there?

He managed to rasp, "No..." before half sliding, half passing out on the deck of the _Spirit_. Keeping his eyes closed seemed the only respite from his pounding head, so he could dimly make sense of what followed. He heard light footsteps move to stand near him on the deck. They were not the walk of a soldier, but someone far different.

The voice he normally associated with keeping the peace and all things breezy had a hard edge to it as it said, "Enough, Azula."

"Oh look, the circus freak has decided to grow up. Look, Ty Lee, I'll do what I want."

A delicate, but frustrated sigh followed, before the question, "Don't you think he's already been through enough?"

There was a long moment, when he heard Azula's clipped gait walking away from him, with the direction, "I don't care what you do, but get him back on his feet - we're going after my brother."

* * *

_AN: All in all, a fun chapter to write. A little short, but a good place to stop._


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I do not own the characters._

_Pay attention, a lot going on ahead!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"_What I love most about rivers is…__  
You can't step in the same river twice.__  
The water's always changing, always flowing…  
__But people, I guess, can't live like that.  
__We all must pay a price,  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing..._

_What's around the riverbend,  
Waiting just around the riverbend…_

_I look once more,  
__Just around the riverbend.__  
Beyond the shore,  
__Where the gulls fly free…__  
Don't know what for,__  
What I dream the day might send__  
Just around the riverbend  
__For me…  
Coming for me."_

_**- Just Around the Riverbend, Pocohontas **_

Toph awoke disoriented, as she heard loud pounding on the door. From the gentle sway of the room, she remembered she was on a boat and they should be arriving into Fire Nation ports in the very near future.

The night before she had discussed the plans with her 'crew.' They decided it would be in everyone's best interest to get safely ashore, to wait for Jet and company, and generally do whatever possible to cause trouble for the Fire Nation before Ozai's Coronation. The young woman with warstripes on her face was the lone dissenter in wanting to take the ship hostage and blast the interior of the city. She was still grumbling about renaming the vessel, _The Bee_. However, as a special going away gift, the earthbender was going to inflict as much damage as possible to the giant vessel before she left. The mighty ship would be taking on quite a bit of water as soon as she had her way with it. There was something distinctly creepy about the _Azulon_. In the brig, the dull metal walls had practically cried out to her – telling her of all the atrocities they had seen. The only place this ship belonged was at the bottom of the harbor. As the crown jewel in the Fire Nation navy, she would be proud to single-handedly see its demise. Whatever had happened to Jet, it was the least she could do.

"Admiral Zhao, sir!"

Toph did not recognize the voice behind the door. She and the shorter-statured Duke had been assigned to in room guard duty overnight – staying in Zhao's lush private quarters, making sure he stayed bound and quiet. The Duke had promptly gotten drunk on the Admiral's private stash and passed out, leaving Toph to keep an eye on the angry firebender. Although he was creepy, Toph thought it was better, as she worried what sort of cruel tricks an intoxicated Freedom Fighter could inflict on Zhao.

"Admiral, we are in port. Permission to disembark?"

For the briefest moment, Toph froze, unsure of what to do or say. She looked over to the still passed out Duke and the now awake Zhao, gulped, and attempted her best seductive tone. Given that the ship's Captain was an amazing physical specimen, she figured the Admiral rarely spent a night alone.

"The Admiral is occupied at the moment," Toph purred, turning red even as she did so.

"Very well."

Judging by the rustling and commotion above, it appeared the remaining crew members were only too excited to get the hell off the _Azulon_. A few minutes later, a different knock sounded, and the earthbender recognized the strategic staccato notes.

She opened the door and said impatiently, "I thought you'd never get here."

As they waited out the last of the soldiers to finish disembarking, Toph grew excited. Metalbending was something new to her, and she relished every chance she had to use her new skills. Being cooped up in a giant metal object for the past couple of days had really tried her patience. She sensed the others looking at one another before Smellerbee asked, somewhat begrudgingly, "So, you want to come with us?"

Toph considered her options – all in all, she liked being on her own – relying on herself, however, during the past weeks, it didn't seem to be that bad a thing to be a part of something bigger. Plus, she had no idea what lay in store for them once they got on shore. It was probably best to have people looking out for her - even if they were pirates.

"Sounds good."

Snears grunted, "Then let's get the hell out of here."

Toph grinned and walking out the door, said, "There's just one last thing I need to do."

Longshot nodded towards the now struggling Zhao and raised his eyebrows.

Smellerbee spoke for everyone when she said, "Leave his ass. I could care less what happens to him."

* * *

The kimodo-rhino, however benevolent it had been, had bolted at the first sight of the bright light, leaving Katara and Zuko at a definite disadvantage. There was no doubt Azula had set her sights on them, and would do nothing to stop until she had reached them. It was simply a matter of time.

Tempted as she was to return to what they had been doing, Katara started walking upstream at a fast clip and motioned for Zuko to follow. Momentarily stunned, the Fire Nation Prince had no choice but to catch up.

"How far is New Ozai?"

"At least one day's travel."

Katara stopped abruptly and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Zuko looked at her, eyes blazing and radiant and said, "Yes."

"Honestly, how do you feel about your ship?"

Zuko's eyes widened and he nodded, understanding what she was getting at, "I'd rather see it at the bottom of the river…"

"Temporarily…"

"Are you really that strong?"

Katara quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled, saying, "Wait til you see what I have in store for your sister."

"Then, let's go and meet them. The further we do this from my father – the better."

They did an abrupt about face and headed back downstream. The silence was at first companionable, then became increasingly awkward between them. At the same time, they both started:

"I…"

"You see…"

Zuko gave a little half bow, and stated, "Ladies first."

"So," Katara paused, deciding which of the many, many topics she wanted to discuss with Zuko, and finally launched in, "This, er, magic we have…" Realizing how bizarre she sounded, Katara looked straight ahead and kept talking nervously, "Well, I was thinking about it, I mean, not thinking about too much because that would be weird, right? Anyway, my guess is, it's actually a combination of our bending styles. Y'know, fire and water? Well, of course that, but just because it's never happened before doesn't mean that it _can't_ happen, right?"

"Katara…"

"Like, Toph can bend metal, right? That's so crazy! And, that's never been done before, kind of like what we have. I mean who has ever heard of someone bending metal – she's like, a total prodigy!"

"Katara…"

"So, I'm…"

"KATARA!"

"Yes?" She finally stopped and faced him.

He laced their fingers together and squeezed, saying, "Just _relax_. I'm sure we'll have time to figure whatever it is and how it works…"

"Will we?"

"You told me to trust you, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm asking you to trust me."

She took a deep breath and answered, "I can do that."

"Then I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to practice," Zuko added in a suggestive, quiet tone.

Catching his meaning, Katara blushed, and they continued walking next to the river.

* * *

It was a little past sunset when the waterbender sighted the _Spirit_. The unlikely pair had taken up at a sharp turn in the river, and she hoped to use surprise to their advantage. They wouldn't be able to stop Azula and a full contingent of soldiers, but if she could crash the boat, there was a chance they would have a chance. She hated that she would have to destroy Zuko's pride and joy, but there was no other way. She would aim for the already weakened spot – where the charge had hit the boat, what seemed weeks ago - and hope for the best.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked.

"I guess… Are you sure? I mean..."

Zuko considered his beloved ship, just visible in the distance. In a flash, the last five years of his life spent aboard the _Blue Spirit_ came to him - the chaotic storms, the arguments, the laughter, the narrow escapes, the loyal crew, the first time he had seen Katara... The _Spirit_ had been so much more than his home. On it, during the countless hours at sea, listening to the waves crash against the wood, he had truly come to accept his new role in life. While he would never forgive his father, he had at least let go of some of the anger that had almost consumed him. What would the ship's fate if it made it to the capital? It would most likely be refitted to the Fire Nation navy, and as much as he loved the _Spirit_, there was no way he would let that happen. He was ready to let it go.

"Yes."

"But..."

Zuko clasped one of her hands and said, "You can do it. I know you can."

With the extra vote of confidence, barefoot, Katara stepped into the cool water – closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and harnessing the current and surface tension swirling around her. She could feel the entire river – from its small start high in the mountains, to its eventual flourish into the ocean. Silently asking for forgiveness for those lives she was about to take or permanently maim, she drew her hands up, and pushing her power outwards, generated a colossal tidal wave in the river. Spotting the ship about to turn the corner, she sent the wall of water forcefully forward.

It was all over in under a minute.

There was no chance for those on board to even brace themselves as a torrential blast of liquid instantly knocked the majority of soldiers off the deck and overboard. Jet had only a split second to grab tightly around Ty Lee's waist with one arm, and to the powerful wheel of the _Blue Spirit_ with the other before the wave hit. Although he felt his left arm being forcibly wrenched out of its socket, he didn't let go of either the wheel or the girl.

He wasn't the only one to spring to action. Azula and Mai, with their trigger quick responses, were also able to latch onto something solid before the vessel fell crashing on its side, sending up another large amount of displaced water into the river.

Fortunately for those on board, the section of the River Del Sol was shallower than others, and the banks were not far. Unfortunately, the current was quite strong, so between the wave of water and the force of the current, the majority of people were swept far downstream.

Staying clear, Zuko watched the entire situation unfold from land and was awestruck at Katara's power. The wave had broken at precisely the right moment, catching the _Spirit_ on its full side, and sending it over back downstream.

Finished with her task, the waterbender strained to stay on her feet, but with her outpouring of energy, staggered heavily in the water. Zuko splashed out to catch her and brought her back to shore.

"That was incredible."

Katara's face was pale, and she smiled weakly, "Yeah, it was pretty amazing."

Together they looked out into the water. As if nothing had happened, the river had sorted itself back to its original flow, and when Zuko turned to look, the waterbender had peacefully passed out - breathing quietly. Smiling to himself, he swept her up, bridal style - as he had on the ship – when his feelings for her had first begun... Looking back, it was so obvious, to him, and he was frustrated by the time he had wasted. Knowing he wanted to put as much ground between himself and his sister, he moved forward, heading upstream, and vowed he wouldn't waste anymore time when it came to the young woman in his arms.

* * *

On the opposite bank further down the del Sol, a sodden and raging Princess Azula hauled herself out of the water, exhausted from the river, but so full of rage she was actually sparking. Mai gasped for air, and pulled herself up, lying flat and focusing on her breathing – grateful to be alive. The unexpected trip down the river had been a bit like being in a washing jug. Wearily sitting up, Mai instantly wondered what happened to Ty Lee. Her liege seemed to have other concerns.

"I...!!" she sputtered, actually unable to string a sentence together, fuming silently.

Their expensive silks and fabrics were drenched, and both looked like Fire Nation poverty rather than the nobility they were descended from.

* * *

A little down the shore, Ty Lee pulled an unconscious Jet from the water. She didn't appear winded, and although she was soaking wet, had the same serene expression on her face that she usually did. She carefully moved Jet's dark hair out of his face, noting how much younger he looked with his eyes closed. Without his trusty mouthgrass, it looked like something was missing… She gently felt over his body, checking to see if everything was in place, and grinning to herself learning that the old adage was true, people with big feet did have big...

Azula shouted across the loudly flowing stream, still heavy with debris and wreckage with remnants from the Blue Spirit, "What the hell happened?!"

Ty Lee sat up, and then and there, across the roaring river, she was no longer scared of the tyrant Azula. In an instant, she had witnessed her future. On the _Spirit_, she had been between both Azula and Jet when the wave hit. In slow motion, those piercing golden eyes had gazed over her and moved on, while Jet had instantly, without hesitation reached out for her. The decision was easy.

Chirping cheerfully, she answered, "I can't be sure, Azula, but my guess is that was the work of one pissed off waterbender."

Azula wondered if she still had water in her ears, "Did you just address me by my name?!"

"I believe I did."

Ty Lee promptly turned her attention away from the raging Princess, and using her precise touch points, helped increase Jet's circulation. There was not much she could do for his injured arm, which was dangling precariously at his side, but with his color returning, she knew the worst had passed. Pausing for a moment on his head, neck, and shoulders, the talented girl unblocked the chi that was severely tangled. She knew Azula's Dai Lee agents had something to do with it. Although hers was not a permanent fix, it should help him recover the memories of his former self.

"Hi there," Ty Lee said in a shy tone.

Jet's dark brown eyes fluttered open, and his head raged angrily again, as images came pouring through his mind. There was bright light and confusion, but after one last jolt, he felt normal - settled, and happy to be staring into the warm grey eyes above him. Had he died? Was this the afterlife?

"There was an accident."

Definitely not the afterlife. He had been through hurricanes and squalls before, but nothing like this - every part of his body was aching. Struggling to get the words out, he said, "I…you…"

"Don't strain yourself."

"But, Zuko, he…"

Confused, Ty Lee asked, "You really do know Zuko?"

Jet hauled himself up to a sitting position, wincing as he tried to use his left arm, "Yes, his ship..."

"...is destroyed."

Ty Lee was surprised when Jet smiled warmly at her, and replied, "That means he's close. We should find him."

"What about her?" Ty Lee nodded across the river, at the still raging Azula, as she squeezed water out of her drenched braid.

"What about her? There's no easy crossing of the del Sol for miles. We can at least get a head start."

"We?"

Temporarily thrown off, Jet replied hesitantly, "I mean...uhh...if you want..."

Ty Lee giggled and threw her arms around his neck and said, "Of course!"

* * *

_AN: Chapters should always be this easy to write. More action ahead!_

_(Aww, I pictured Ty Lee like Ariel and Prince Eric when I wrote their little scene)._

_Please leave your review at the sound of the beep. **Beep! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_A wee bit o' violence ahead. Just so you know._

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_"If you don't like my fire, then don't come around…_

'_Cause I'm going to burn one down."_

_**- Burn One Down, Ben Harper**_

Zuko knew Azula would catch them - it was simply a matter of holding her off as long as possible. He wanted to conserve as much strength as possible; so, after carrying Katara as far as he could, found a protected cove near the river and built a small fire. The waterbender continued to sleep peacefully. Zuko looked over at her, and hoped she would awake by the next morning. The fact that she had twice passed out from overdoing things was a further clue to her personality. He admired her ability to commit herself – completely – to the task at hand. The combination of fearlessness and bravery were traits he had rarely run across. A kind of honor that might get one killed as a pirate or a member of the Fire Nation.

Looking out into the too quiet night, the firebender noted they were at a point in the river where it would be conceivable for someone to cross. Tossing some small sticks onto the fire, he had no way of knowing which side of the river his sister was on, and didn't want to be caught unaware. He knew she would be like a demon possessed after them, and prayed to any gods that were listening for Katara to wake up.

Until then, he would stay on watch, keeping an eye out for the inevitable…

* * *

"And that's the way you do it." Toph dusted off her small hands and walked down the dock, towards the land that was practically calling her name.

The Freedom Fighters stared in awe as the _Azulon_ sank loudly into the bay – creaking and grinding. There was a giant commotion at the docks, but there was nothing, and no one who could do anything about it. All those in attendance, including some of the soldiers who had recently been on board, watched quietly as the large ship groaned and bubbled under the water. With the large distraction, the oddball group easily found their way into the streets of New Ozai.

As they walked, Sneers announced, "First thing we need to do is lose the lame-ass solider uniforms. We ain't going to get nowhere looking like this."

There were nods of agreement.

Toph had lucked out and found a number of women's clothes in Zhao's quarters and had helped herself. Hailing from a wealthy family, she was used to the finer things in life, and secretly delighted in the rich items she found in storage. Although she hadn't been able to see the colors of what she was wearing, she assumed it was basic red or black and would somehow go together.

"Which gives me an idea..." Toph tapped a finger to her lips and stated, "Someone point me in the direction of the dodgiest area of town."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Look, trust me. We need to see how the inner workings of the nobility and this is the best way."

Toph had made quick work over the afternoon, easily conning the con men with her unique abilities – exacting an amount of loot that even impressed the Fighters. Although they had wanted to head for the local tavern and spend her hard earned money, Toph had other ideas. By keeping eyes and ears on the streets, they could only learn one part of what was truly going on in the city. She wanted to infiltrate the upper curst and see if anything was exploitable there. Judging by the pennants, flags, and general excitement on the street, the whole city was turned upside down in anticipation of the upcoming coronation. With less than two weeks to go, Toph knew they would have to work quickly if they were going to help Aang – wherever he was.

Without Jet, the Freedom Fighters were without authority, and the earthbender hoped her display of power back at the docks and street smarts had gone a long way into temporarily cementing her dominance. It was a gamble, but without them, her plan was hopeless.

Pipsqueak turned the tide for everyone. He said simply, "I've always wanted to see how the other half lives."

Toph smiled and replied, "Well then, my good man, let's find ourselves temporary quarters."

* * *

By the sunrise of the next day, the _Azulon_ was deeply lodged in the harbor – leaving authorities baffled and one very embarrassed, frustrated, and half drowned War Admiral attempting to explain himself to a very angry Fire Lord Ozai. Using her deviously gotten gains, Toph and the Fighters had quickly and comfortably installed themselves in a large, lushly furnished townhouse in the inner sanctum of the Fire Nation nobility. The earthbender easily resumed her naturally born ability to act as she had all her life – like she owned it.

The backstory was simple, Toph, now 'Su Zi,' came from a loosely connected family from the backcountry, arrived for the coronation. Silent Longshot would act as her general bodyguard and escort, and they all agreed playing up her handicap would be important. Toph figured everyone would treat her as her parents had – like she was made of glass, that she was easily broken, and that she was easily ignored. It took some amount of swallowing, but she couldn't wait until it was her turn to show them that looks could be deceiving.

"What happens now?" The Duke asked, obviously confused by the bigger picture.

"We wait. Until then, tuck in."

Surprisingly, Sneers was a fairly decent chef – having acted as one on board the _Painted Lady_ for the better part of ten years, and so all enjoyed a sumptuous breakfast. Toph savored the meal especially. She didn't realize how much it meant to her to be on solid ground. Waking up to a sturdy foundation meant the world to her and gave her a boost of much needed confidence. It's not that she doubted herself, or her abilities, but somehow, being on land in the Fire Nation allowed her to believe that it was possible to overthrow Ozai.

They didn't have to wait long. Shortly after the breakfast dishes were cleared, as the curious court wanted to know who this upstart who had taken over the now disposed Koning family's residences, the door gong began to ring with servants delivering invitations, flowers, and various delicacies welcoming Toph to the neighborhood. Toph had taken over a grand home, and with the Fighters in tow, it looked like quite an entourage. Jet's former crew seemed so wrapped up in the current plan, that Toph didn't want to remind them they were supposed to also be looking for their Captain. Maybe they figured like she did, that Jet could easily look after himself, and somehow, they would all connect again in some distant future.

* * *

By late afternoon, as she flipped through the invites, Smellerbee stated in disgust, "The rest of the world goes hungry, and yet you have a choice of teas, balls, lunches and parties to choose from. Don't these people know there is a war going on?!"

Toph idly rolled a piece of fruit on the table, and replied, "Oh, it's only worse this Season because of the coronation. Everyone's trying to impress everyone else."

"Well, it smells like a giant load Air-bison dung to me."

Toph smirked and asked, "Which one is the fanciest?"

Smellerbee scanned again at the pile of ostentatious scrolls and decorated papers, and pulled out a particularly obnoxiously colored one. Reading the name aloud, she applied a faux haughty tone and announced formally, "The Qi's cordially invite us to a ball this evening, in the honor of his Fire Lord in celebration, blah, blah."

"Sounds like the Qi's have something to prove."

"You can't even see it!"

"Look, I don't have to read it to know. Nobility are the same everywhere…"

"And how would you know exactly?" Smellerbee raised an eyebrow.

From the adjoining room, Pipsqueak asked, "Yeah, how are you the authority on all this stuff?"

Toph slipped into the more formal dialect of her home country, rose gracefully, then bowed, "Lady Bei Fong, at your service."

Longshot, who had been standing guard at the door to the parlor, whistled low.

"Okay, fine, you made your point, now what?" Smellerbee placed the selected invitation apart from the others.

"Now, we learn about our prey. We've _got_ to get an invitation to the coronation – there's a little anarchy I want to spread."

* * *

On the same day the Freedom Fighters and Toph were settling in to their posh quarters, a barely asleep Zuko awoke instantly at the sound of something or someone near their camp. Crouching low, he crept down the hill towards the sound. In the fog and dew coming off of the river, the visibility was not good. However, he knew it had to be his sibling creeping around him.

"Well, hello, brother dear… Long time, no see."

Zuko heard the familiar voice, near, but continued to move away from Katara, hoping to draw his sister away from the waterbender. Ducking low, he answered, "Good to see you too, Azula."

"Come out, Zuzu, don't you want to play?" Both of their voices were edged with casual distaste and hate.

At the use of her irritating nickname for him, he gritted his teeth and responded, "No, thanks. What do you want?"

"Well, I should think you would've guessed that by now…"

A swath of heat came flying in his direction, and he was only able to counter it at the last minute.

Forcing his voice to remain normal, he responded, "Nice try. What should I have guessed?"

Using her patented bored tone, she answered, "That it's time we ended the rumors."

He baited her, "Which rumor?"

"That you're _**DEAD**_!" With that, she let loose a flow of flames, instantly scorching the surrounding area, and sparking the local fauna to ignite. Although they were still close to the river, a year of droughts had seen some of the driest conditions in decades. Zuko had not wanted a forest fire that would take over and threaten the country, and recognized this was what really set him apart from Azula. She had a streak of pure cruelty and no pride in her land. What member of the royal family would knowingly destroy acres of their own country? Watching the flames grow steadily, spurned on by the amount of tinder that lay in their path, he looked around and realized his cunning sister was trying to box him in. It was a line he wouldn't have crossed, but now needed to think quickly in order to save himself, and Katara.

He had stopped with the waterbender on a high bank overlooking the river – giving an advantage so that he could see who was coming. Unfortunately, the high banks overlooked a jagged set of rocks and there was no way of jumping into the water without causing them bodily damage. If Katara had been awake, they would have a chance, but she hadn't woken up yet.

He was simultaneously torn between wanting to protect the unconscious waterbender and ending his sister's life. Spotting the glint of her telltale crown jewelry, he summoned his own strength, and whipped out a series of quick bursts of heat and flame in her direction – but was unable to land a direct hit. As when they were growing up, Azula stood out with her outstanding gymnastic ability and knack for traditional firebending forms. It appeared nothing had changed.

However, Zuko was calmer, more focused than the rash youth he had been. Gathering his energy again, Azula stepped out and the two began to spar in earnest, dodging, throwing, swiping, and avoiding the inferno that had developed around them.

"You're going to kill us both!" Zuko panted, wiping the sweat and smoke from his eyes.

Azula's eyes shone brightly as she laughed maniacally, and shouted, "No one can defeat a Fire Lord!"

With a triumphant yell, she quickly shot out a blast of bright blue lightning in Zuko's direction – landing a hit and knocking him flat. The Crown Princess swiftly maneuvered herself into a kill position and Zuko struggled to breathe in the oxygen depleted air.

"Any last words, brother dear?"

He struggled to speak, to sit up, to fight, but she instantly had her arm on his neck, effectively blocking his airway. With her other hand, she pulled out the sharpened crown out of her hair, releasing a mane of thick black hair and admired its blade.

"I can't wait to tell Father how this all played out…"

As Azula waxed psychotic, his only regret was not actually having saved Katara… Having not spent a lifetime with her… Having not saved his country from the crazy that was his sister and father… Having not learned what really happened to his mother… Tensing and waiting for the final blow, he did his best to suck in his last breath, and then, they both looked, as a crash came above the roaring fire, and a familiar voice shouted out, "Not today, bitch."

Jun and her shirshu made a triumphant return. The beast quickly tagged Azula with its paralzing tongue, and she went down.

"Hop on!"

Jun lent her hand, and swooped a weakened Zuko on the back of the beast. Although Zuko was badly winded and burned from his fight, he croaked, "Katara…"

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Jun managed to joke amidst the chaos that was going on around them.

"Please…"

Zuko guided Jun to where Katara was hidden, and now stirring. The waterbender blinked once or twice, righted herself and understanding the situation, pulled a large amount of water up from the river, adding, "We're going to need some protection to get out of here."

Katara simultaneously motioned a fine ball of dense mist around them, all while climbing on the animal's back. The unlikely trio made their way towards safer ground, down to the river. Zuko felt the tiniest twinge of guilt, but knew he had made the correct decision. The world would be a better place without his sister in it. He hoped her death would be short and relatively painless.

Stopping only once they were actually in the River del Sol, the group looked back. The conflagration had spread quickly and was spreading everywhere.

Katara commented, "It's not healthy to breathe this in. We need to keep moving."

Jun asked, "Where to?"

Katara pulled out a small amulet, "This is Sokka's – can she find it?"

Jun rolled her eyes, and said, "Please, give me a challenge."

Zuko roped a supportive arm around Katara and said, "We _are_ in the middle of a forest fire."

"Don't worry, she'll find it…"

* * *

The smoke of the Azula and Zuko induced inferno had not yet reached the capital. Therefore, it was clear skies that accompanied an elegant Toph and her 'servants' to the Qi's party. Leaving Sneers and the Duke at the house, Toph had brought Smellerbee (as her maid and 'seeing eye person'), Pipsqueak (general muscle), and Longshot (coachman). Pipsqueak and Longshot were going to work the outside with the other drivers and servants to see if they could pick up anything useful, and Smellerbee and Toph would work the interior, trying to pay attention to any gossip that might help their cause.

It was times like these when Toph wished she did have the ability of sight. She could sense where everyone was – but got the feeling, enforced by Smellerbee's quick intake of air, that this ball was truly exceptional. The female Fighter had helped her dress, but Toph had taken a bit of liberty and tweaked her outfit to be her own. Smellerbee, who had a secret female streak that Toph never would've guessed, helped the earthbender tame her wild locks into something that approached presentable and unique.

"Are you ready for this?" Smellerbee whispered.

"Let's go."

"From the sands of Ember Island, I present Lady Su Zi."

All heads turned to look at the newcomer. Toph held her head high, and holding onto the arm of the liveried servant of the Qi's, took her escort down the stairs, pausing and feeling her way down – making sure to everyone it was very obvious she was blind. The whispers started as soon as her slippered foot hit the ballroom floor. She smiled shyly, and had to hold in a laugh as soon as Smellerbee found her.

The young woman had gotten over her initial shock and surprise at the glamour and elegance, and asked, "They really have no clue, do they?"

"What? That anyone could be plotting to destroy their precious future? That a blind girl and a servant could easily take over this room if they wanted to? That the rest of the world is really suffering?"

"Exactly."

Toph didn't want Smellerbee's night to be too disappointing, so she said, "Let's find the food room, there's bound to be something worth eating."

After a variety of introductions and meetings, they finally made their way to the banquet room.

"I'll get us a plate," Smellerbee said as she walked towards the giant buffet of food.

Toph slid onto a small chair and began earnestly listening to the conversations around her. There was the usual gossip, the flirtations, the false flattery…but nothing that spoke of undermining the government. She was ready to give up, until… There were two hushed voices speaking very quietly and in very vague undertones… Toph leaned over to get closer, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eep!"

"Hello there, Miss."

Toph sensed the man was older, but, even her days in the Earth Kingdom, she had never felt such a solid presence before. It was strangely comforting.

"Uh, hi."

"My name's Iroh, and I was wondering if I could share my tea with you."

* * *

_AN: A bit of a departure from my original plot line...thoughts?_

_Did anyone catch the SNL reference? Bonus points if you did…it's from one of my all time favorite skits._


	20. Chapter 20

_Just some more personal stuff to brag about - the next book in my marching band series was just published! Whoo-hoo! Check out my profile for the first three chapters of **A Fine Line **or links. _

_I've also got a new poll up – I'd be curious to see your response._

_AN: I still don't own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_"Connect the cause and effect  
One foot in front of the next  
This is the start of a journey.  
And my mind is already gone  
And though there are other unknowns  
Somehow this doesn't concern me._

_And you can stand right there if you want  
But I'm going on  
And I'm prepared to go it alone.  
I'm going on.  
To a place in the sun that's nice and warm.  
I'm going on.  
And I'm sure they'll have a place for you too..."_

**_-Going On, Gnarls Barkely_**

Toph hesitated for a minute before accepting the invitation. Her instincts told her to tread lightly with the old man in front of her. As most people made assumptions about her because of her blindness, she assumed the same thing with this Iroh guy. Although his voice was entirely friendly and he sounded too old to really make a difference, it occurred to her that it was a bit convenient that he should show up right when she was hearing something interesting.

She answered lightly, "Sure," and wondered what was taking Smellerbee so long. She hoped the Fighter wasn't attracting untoward attention.

"Is this your first event?" The old man's voice brought her attention back to the present.

"Is it that obvious?" Toph asked playfully. Until she decided otherwise, cute and unassuming were going to be her trademarks.

He patted her much smaller hand gently, "Don't worry, I'll play nice."

She giggled and decided this guy was worth trusting. The other people they had interacted with so far had come off as decidedly vapid, boring, and insecure. When they learned there was nothing she could do for them – no connection she could provide – they always politely lost interest. Everyone was looking for a way to climb up the social ladder, and here was no different. Toph could recognize the irony of the situation – she was also hoping to get connections…just of a bit different nature.

Her partner was silent as he poured two cups of tea, and passed a small cup to the earthbender, who inhaled deeply before taking a sip. It was the most delicious tea she had ever had. Surprised, she exclaimed, "This is great!"

"My own special blend," he chuckled.

Toph sat back and relaxed a moment. Although he was a harmless old man, maybe he had some hidden insight into the inner workings of the government. She laughed to herself at the notion, and suddenly deeply missed Sokka. She wondered what sort of crazy plan and costume he would've come up with in order to sneak in to the Qi's tonight. She missed his sense of humor and wondered if she would get to witness it again…

"Something wrong?" Iroh responded to her deep sigh.

"No. I mean, I was just thinking of a friend who would really like to be here."

"Where is your friend now?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Oh, the war..."

"Yes. Has it affected you at all?"

If Toph could see, she would witness a wave of genuine concern and grief cross over the man's lined face. Instead, she only heard the moment of space before he answered, "It has."

He definitely wasn't lying. Toph decided to play the common bond, "I just wish…well, nevermind, it will sound silly."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Part of the reason I came here was to get the closure I needed with my friend and wherever he is..." She swallowed and had to force the words out, "If I got to see Fire Lord Ozai become Phoenix King, well, I think it would all be worth it."

"Really?"

Toph hated lying - it didn't come easy to her, but she managed to grit out, "Really."

"There you are!" They were interrupted by a servant, who stated in a frustrated voice, "C'mon you old Dragon, it's time to go."

"I hope to see you later, Su Zi."

"Me too," she replied genuinely, noting the 'Dragon' was definitely a proper nickname. Knowing the Fire Nation put dragons on the same level as their precious Agni, the term had to be given out of respect. The tea slid gently down her throat as she considered that particular piece of information – who exactly had she been sitting next to?

"Who were you talking to?" Smellerbee asked – bringing back to world's most loaded down plate of food ever.

"Someone we need to find more about."

* * *

Jun and her new passengers picked their way through the dense forest. The fire was spreading rapidly, and it wasn't sunset that they finally put a safe distance between themselves and the blaze. As the shirshu switched and changed courses while searching out the scent, Zuko was able to figure out where their friends had gone. Sokka and company had taken the overland approach to the city, while he and Katara had chosen to follow the river.

He coughed to break the silence and announced, "I think we're going to meet them near the gates of the city."

Jun nodded and said, "Then let's take a break. Nyla needs some rest."

She slowed the animal to a stop, and they all jumped off. Katara immediately got to the business of doing what she could to heal Zuko. He had ridden behind her, and she could tell that he was definitely in a large and steady amount of pain. Enough time had already passed that she was worried some of his injuries had set.

Locking her eyes on his, she asked, "What hurts the worst?"

"I'm fine."

"This is no time to act manly, you're obviously in pain."

"I said I'm _fine_!"

He took a few steps away, and stumbled heavily, when Katara moved quickly to help support him, and said in a stern tone, "Listen up Prince Zuko, just let me take care of you!"

"Just let me sleep, I'll be okay in the morning."

"Why should I have guessed you would be a terrible patient?"

Nearby, Jun had to hold back a laugh, and swallow her unexpected jealousy. While Katara's voice was harsh, it was obvious that she was motivated by her open feelings for Zuko. Still, it was obvious to the bounty hunter that men were the same everywhere – thinking they could do it all, never admitting to their faults, never asking for help…

_Lu Ten asked for help…_

He did. So what?

_It was worth mentioning. Just remember you're now on course to see him again._

As if I could forget…

When Jun had come upon Zuko and the crazy young woman she guessed was his sister, it hadn't even been a question – she had to help save his life. It was only in the aftermath, in their long trip through the smoke and flames, that it dawned on her she would be seeing Lu Ten again. Had she subconsciously made the decision? Was there some way out of a confrontation with him? Or did she actually want to see him again? To take him up on his offer to help rid the world of his Uncle? Grasping the tile that was in pocket, she could swear it warmed.

While Jun struggled through her complicated emotions, Katara did what she could to make Zuko more comfortable, and an awkward silence fell over their camp. As each struggled with what had happened in the morning, it seemed there were almost too many questions to ask, too many difficult situations to comprehend, and entirely too much at stake. Recognizing _something_ needed to be said, Katara asked blandly, "What will happen to the forest?"

Painfully stretching his sore muscles, Zuko looked into the obscured night sky, then answered, "As far as I can remember, there's only been one real fire in my lifetime. It happened about the same time as I left the country, but obviously, I never really focused on it. For something of this size, I imagine my father will want to know the cause of it, especially this close to his coronation."

He tried not to think of his sister, and the remains his father would find. Still, it could only help the Nation as a whole. He had killed scores of people in his life as Tatsu – terror of the seas, so why should Azula be any different?

Nervously, Katara cleared her throat and abruptly changed the subject, "So, Jun, what happened with the rest of the group? Why did you leave them?"

Jun looked away and absentmindedly petted Nyla before answering, "No reason. They were safe on their own."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look – did Jun know that 'Kai' was actually Lu Ten? Had they told her that Aang was the Avatar? What was the real reason she had left?

Jun rolled her eyes and announced, "Oh, quit that. Yes, I know Kai is Lu Ten, another missing Prince. Seriously, what's up with you guys anyway? Can't anyone just be normal where you're from?"

Katara giggled and Zuko looked darkly at both of them, then asked, "What did my cousin say when he rediscovered his heritage?"

Jun's mouth immediately drew into a tight line and she began unpacking her baggage. The waterbender and the firebender again looked at each other.

"Would you two knock it off ?! Fine, you want to know the big plans of your cousin?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"He's going to claim the throne for himself."

Zuko blinked, while Katara clarified, "Like, take the throne, he's a big jerk like Ozai take the throne? Or take the throne because the Fire Nation seriously needs some help in that department? No offense," she added to Zuko, who shrugged.

"How should I know?"

Zuko pointed out the obvious, "You're the one who's been traveling with him for the past month – you would know him better than anyone!"

Jun looked away and said, "No, I don't think I know him at all…"

* * *

Downstream, an injured Jet and a tired Ty Lee heard the conflagration approaching before they could see it. Animals streamed out of the forest, running as fast as they could. Shortly after, the sun became all but blocked out in the sky. Jet thought fast and looked around at their situation – there weren't a lot of options.

"The river! It's our only chance!"

They dove in, and Jet spotted a piece a hollowed out piece of timber floating by. Quickly flipping it over, Jet beckoned Ty Lee underneath. She hesitated and he yelled above the growing roar of the forest fire, "Trust me – I've seen it done before!"

They ducked under the water, and the hollowed out part of the wood trapped a small pocket of air as the blaze swept around and over them. When they both deemed it safe, the pair slipped out from under the log and looked out at the complete destruction the inferno had caused. Everything was charred, black, and smoking - everything but a weird object on the other side of the river, just visible in the dense gray smoke.

Ty Lee took the sight in and immediately began ripping apart her soaked clothing. Jet watched as she usefully made a sling for his injured arm, and created bandanas they could breathe through. Jet admired her quick wit and reasoning (and the amount of skin she was currently showing). He wasn't sure how she would react – he had been on board various ships and seen grown men twice his size freak at their first skirmish. The pretty Fire Nation girl had lived through a serious shipwreck and a colossal fire and seemed to come out unharmed. Jet was lucky to have her at his side.

"How does that feel?" Her nimble fingers tied a tight knot to secure his arm.

"Much better." Jet cleared his throat, and struggled to check his desire to assert the fact that they were both alive – this was neither the time, nor the place, but he hoped that opportunity would present itself sometime in the near future.

Ty Lee appeared oblivious to his inner turmoil, and chirped, "Let's check that thing out!"

They stepped carefully around the dangerous edges and still warm earth, and breathed carefully through their bandanas – avoiding the embers, ash and other debris that were still circulating in the air.

"It's..." Jet squinted, unsure what he was actually looking at.

Ty Lee walked around the device, giving it distance before she exclaimed, "I've seen one of these before!"

"Where?"

"One time when we were all little. Me, Zuko, Azula, and Mai were running around the armory and we found something that looked like this. It was still an experiment, but I think it's supposed to fly."

Jet looked again and could see the design of it. The remains of a burned up tarp revealed that it had been hidden at one time, although who would leave such a device in the middle of the forest was impossible to know. It looked sort of like a blimp…something like a balloon, but had elements of a Fire Nation warship. Perhaps it could be airborne. Knocking on its panels to test it, he questioned, "How long until the crowning or whatever you want to call it?"

Ty Lee ticked off on her fingers, "About two weeks, I think."

"Then we better get to the Capital." Deciding it was worthy of flight, he bowed as gallantly as his injured shoulder would let him and asked flirtatiously, "Want to be my first mate?"

She blushed prettily, and replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

It took an hour or two of hard work, but, given they had no real tools or mechanical knowhow, they were pleased with the results. Although bulky and awkward, the motor still worked and filled the war balloon with air – causing it to rise. The pair climbed inside and looked at each other.

"You still want to do this?"

Ty Lee nodded, "Let's go for it. I want to get away from here as fast as possible – Azula is still out there somewhere."

Jet looked around at the various gears and decided it couldn't be too different than captaining his ship. After a few grinds and bumps, the little zeppelin was off the ground, and rising above the trees.

* * *

"It's here!! It's here!!" The Duke began tearing around the townhouse the next morning, waking up all its mix of sleepy and hungover occupants.

Toph, who had installed herself in the master suite, felt her way out of the massive bed, and walked to the large dining room that was serving as their unofficial headquarters. Smelling strong tea, she perked up and asked, "Can anyone tell me what is he yammering on about?"

Sneers answered from the kitchen, "The bloody invitation."

The Duke danced around the table, and asked, "What did you do last night?"

While everyone oohed and ahhed over whatever it was The Duke was carrying, Toph banged her fist on the table and yelled, "I can't read! Will someone tell me what the hell it says?!"

The Duke scratched his head for a moment and replied, "Oh yeah."

Smellerbee plucked out the invitation and read formally, "Your are cordially invited to the coronation ceremony of his Highness, blah blah, and his daughter, blah blah blah. Please note this is a non-transferrable ticket, as you will be sitting a special section reserved for the elite as all come together for celebrate Ozai's sovereignty over the world."

The words hit home for everyone.

Toph asked the room, "How did we get this invitation? 'Bee, who did we talk to last night that could've sent this?"

She thought a moment before answering, "Could be that Dragon fellow…?"

On the ride home, the quartet had discussed the name, and had sent the usually nocturnal Pipsqueak to get information about anyone named the Dragon overnight.

"What did you learn?" Toph asked the largest member of their group.

Pipsqueak ripped off a big hunk of bread, chewed, burped, and said, "Apparently he's a powerful bender, connected somehow with the royal family."

"Wait…of course! I've heard of him," Toph snapped her fingers, "Why didn't I remember this last night? He's Zuko's Uncle - the Dragon of the West!"

"Did you get a look at him?" The Duke asked.

"Sorry, buddy, I didn't catch him…" Toph deadpanned. "What about you, 'Bee?"

"I only saw him leaving."

Toph thought to herself – it was impossible. The old man she was talking with seemed so kind and gentle. Could he really be the monster who had attempted to defeat the Earth Kingdom? Who had slain an actual dragon? What was he doing rambling on about tea and talking to her? And had he been the one to invite them to the coronation? Zuko seemed to think he had changed, but had he changed enough that they could trust him?

Toph sighed loudly and said, "Well, we're just going to have to go out tonight and hope he shows up."

* * *

_AN: Hmm...where did Jet learn that fun trick?_

_Small edits in contiunity in both Chapter 7 and this one (re: what Toph knows about Iroh) - no major impact on the story._


	21. Chapter 21

_So, yeah, there's a lot of timelines going on, but I think it all works. Let me know if something blatantly stands out. _

_Also, many thanks for the feedback re: my little continuity issue last chapter - I think it's been resolved (I changed some of the dialogue in both chapter 7 and chapter 20 to make it work). Speaking of tweaking, I've also updated some dialogue in 17 to better fit the Lu Ten / Iroh angle in this chapter. Yes, this story is a work in progress…_

_AN: I do not own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_I got 99 problems…"  
_

_**-Jay-Z, 99 Problems**_

Across the Nation, some distance away from the growing fire, a quartet walked – steady in their pace and intent. From the deserted forest they traveled through, they had eventually found a road – empty at first, but growing more crowded as they continued. Wanting to keep a low profile, they kept out of the inns and taverns, and, as much as possible, traveled at night to avoid suspicion. The shortest of the young men wore a headband, and the oldest of their group refused to make eye contact with anyone. However, if another traveler paid close enough attention, they would notice the same broad shouldered young man with the uniquely colored eyes looking over his shoulder now and then, as if hoping to see a familiar figure appear on the horizon…

During their travels, the group had discussed vague plans of Lu Ten's "ascension," but decided to keep any action or dramatic plan until the evening before, or the day of the coronation. More than anything, Lu Ten wanted to first seek out his father, and ask for his support and guidance before the committed to any concrete decisions. Having lost months of his life to faulty memory, he had no idea what rumors had been reported back to the Fire Nation. He had to assume the worst.

Early in the morning on their fifth day of travel, Aang soared up to the top of a tall tree to get a look at how much further they had to go. However, there wasn't much visibility, due to a large and intense cloud of smoke that covered the majority of the views ahead.

The Avatar swooped down to share the news, "Something's not right…"

"What is it? Look, I've been trying to bathe, but it's hard to find a place to wash…"

"It's not that," Suki said, smiling, and interrupting Sokka's rant about personal hygiene. She looked around and said worriedly, "I've seen this before."

"When?" asked Aang.

"Before a hurricane. There's something…off. It's not natural."

"All I can see is a big cloud of smoke – I've never seen anything like it."

"It's a forest fire," Lu Ten announced. "The last one happened five years ago, if that tells you anything. They're a rare occurance because any firebender caught starting one is sentenced to death. One of the first things we're taught is to control and respect the danger and power that fire represents. Of course, this close to the coronation, I'd have to question the timing."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, absorbing the information, when Sokka exclaimed, "This is awesome news!"

Three confused sets of eyes looked over at him, until he continued, "Okay, I mean total destruction of the forest sucks and all, but, due to the whole fear tactic thing Ozai has going on, I think we_ know_ the only people in the country who could be responsible for the fire. I'm _sure_ it's a sign that Katara and Zuko are still alive!"

Aang smiled, and added optimistically, "Or maybe Jet and Toph!"

Lu Ten nodded, "It looks as though our friends are doing what they can, and we should do the same."

* * *

"How can you see where we're going?"

"I can't!"

Jet realized maybe a tad more planning should've gone into their departure for the city. He was able to hold the ascent of the awkward machine, so that they were a number of feet above the trees – however, the wind had blown them directly into the giant cloud of smoke that the fire had generated, so he had no way of knowing what direction they were actually heading. He wanted to get closer to the capital, but now, there was no way of telling whether or not they were over land, sea, or mountain. They would just have to wait, and hope for the best.

* * *

Lu Ten looked at the looming gates and stopped. Somewhere behind the walls was his father, the Palace where he grew up, his deranged uncle... There was everything – it was his home. He hadn't realized how much he missed the city until it was right in front of him. It was more than generations of royal blood, it was a deeper call. With the Avatar at his side, there was the real possibility that change could happen - that he could set right the years of madness and destruction his country had been responsible for.

Aang sensed his pause and said, "We can stop here for the night…if you're not ready."

Lu Ten looked gratefully at the younger man, and said, "I think…"

This close to the city, there was already a hum of energy. Many out of town guests were trickling in to see the coronation – or flee the forest fire – it was difficult to tell. There were vendors and hawkers trying to make a profit, excited children runing around, soldiers who were on leave – all citizens of the Nation. If he ever had a doubt in his mind about what was the right thing to do, walking through the bustling streets made him realize that people around the world should have the same freedom.

He continued, "No, we need to start tonight."

Suki looked in wonder at the size of the gates as they passed through, and commented, "So, _this_ is where all the money's been going…"

It was no secret that all the conquered lands had been paying a hefty tax to the Fire Nation for quite some time. Treasures from the conquered lands had all found their way through the massive gates. Everywhere they looked was gold and silks, decorated palanquins crossed in front of them, and citizens sparkled with jewels and fineries.

Sokka narrowly avoided a collision with a mobile cabbage merchant and asked, "So, where do we start?"

Lu Ten wanted to stay as far away from the Palace as possible. The Crown Prince knew that security would be heightened…especially given the rumor they had heard at lunch – that the _Azulon_ had sunk into the bay. On top of a raging fire and Ozai's big day, the firebender counted themselves lucky they had made it into the city without further questioning.

At the news of the _Azulon_'s demise, it had been Suki's turn to smile and she said, "Sounds like trademark Jet – maybe he and Toph were able to make it here!"

Recalling Suki's comment, Sokka considered their rogue friend and said, "Well, if Jet's anywhere, it'll probably be the Oyster District."

Lu Ten raised his eyebrows and asked, "What would _you_ know about the Oyster District, young waterbender?"

Suki's eyebrows went up and she asked, "Yes, what do you know?"

Sokka attempted to whistle, and changing the subject, threw an arm around Aang, asked him, "So, buddy, what's your favorite style of bending?"

* * *

Toph spent the rest of the day considering Zuko's Uncle Iroh. Could he be sympathetic to their cause? Had he seen through her obvious attempt for an invitation to the coronation? She had no choice but to risk it all and ask him. There was no point in involving the Freedom Fighters – they would be fine on their own. If she was going to be hauled off to the Boiling Rock, well, she wasn't that worried. Any place that had 'rock' in its title couldn't be that bad.

Unfortunately, it seemed her prey didn't want to be sought out. Nights passed and there was no word, no hint of the man. Under the guise of being polite and generally a 'nice Fire Nation girl,' she sent as many notes as she dared to the Palace, reiterating "how wonderful it was to meet the Dragon of the West" and how "she looked forward to their next conversation."

Pipsqueak continued to do reconnaissance, but Iroh seemed to have all but disappeared. However, there was enough going on the city to keep everyone occupied. As news of a great fire raging in the country reached the Capital, scores of firebenders were sent out to help control the blaze. In addition, The Duke had managed to confirm that a search party of another contingent of soldiers had been sent to track down the mysteriously missing Princess and heir apparent, Azula. Toph noted her absence at the social events, but hadn't really thought anything of it.

For a moment, she dared to believe her friends had survived and maybe somehow behind the events going on in the country. Finally, the most recent of the crazy rumors circulating was the strange reports of an antiquated airship crashing somewhere near the Oyster District and a rogue Fire Nation solider named Wang Fire who seemed intent on stirring things up. Overall, Toph was glad to hear of the developments – the whole city was a virtual powder keg – ready to be exploded.

"Maybe you shouldn't have wrecked the boat," said Sneers as they sat down to tea.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toph asked.

"Well, they are still trying to figure out who did it. There's all this security around. Maybe you shouldn't have."

"I would do it again. That ship has seen some terrible things. I have no regrets."

"Zhao survived," commented Longshot.

"What?!"

"We heard about it last night with the rest of the servants," Smellerbee confirmed.

"He's like a spider-roach – those things can't be killed!" barked an irritated Toph.

Smellerbee continued, "Apparently, the bounty for whoever brought the _Azulon_ down is ridiculously high. Zhao is personally going to dispatch whoever is responsible."

Toph rolled her eyes and said, "I'd like to see him try." Standing up, she began pacing, and frustrated, began thinking aloud, "There's _got_ to be something we're missing! Why would we get an invitation and nothing else? Longshot, look at the coronation invite again and tell me what you see."

She heard him walk over and silently review the scroll. After a long moment, he commented, "There."

Smellerbee joined him and looked, then announced, "It's a small mark at the corner. It looks like a game tile."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Toph announced, "Make a copy of it – we're going to see if someone knows what this means!"

* * *

"I'm taking a walk." Jun grumpily stormed off, leaving a bewildered Zuko and Katara alone. Nyla watched her mistress leave, then grunted, and sat down to rest.

"We're not going to get anything out of her if we push like that," Katara commented.

"Well, we need to know what she knows."

Katara smirked, and said playfully, "Yeah, that whole bossy thing may work when you're captaining a ship, but here, on land, I think you're going to have to learn to play a little nicer."

"Fine," he answered tersely.

"What's got you so wound up?"

Zuko gathered small kindling for a fire, then thought better of starting one, before he replied slowly, "I know what happened back there needed to happen, but I'd like to think it's all for a reason."

Katara heard the pain and frustration in his voice, and commented, "I understand."

"No, you don't! You couldn't possibly. You and Sokka have a normal relationship –there is no way you would have allowed your own brother to burn to death!"

"Zuko–"

"I'm going for a walk." He shook her comforting hand away, and walked off in the opposite direction of Jun, leaving Katara alone with the shirshu. Given the day they had, she had to push down her nurturing instincts and realize this was the way things were. Having been unconscious for a better part of the past day, she had no idea what had transpired between brother and sister. If time alone was what Jun and Zuko needed to mentally prepare themselves before arriving into the capital, she would have to give it to them.

Commenting to the animal, she asked, "Will it get worse before it's all over?"

* * *

Lu Ten paced the deserted alleyway, nervous. Suki put a calm hand up and said, "He'll be here."

"Alone?! This was a terrible idea, what if he brings Ozai and they find out about...?"

"He won't. Look, Sokka's our first line of defense. He's not going to bring your father anywhere near here without first making sure that he's alone."

The Crown Prince and the _Warrior_ Captain were near a 'teahouse' room they had rented for the evening. Using nicknames long forgotten, and probably not understandable by any of Ozai's spies who might read them, Lu Ten had penned a brief note to his father stating he would be available to meet with him every night at a certain time and a specific place. They had been as vague as possible, but it was still a risk. Rather than risk an emotional public meeting between father and son, Sokka, clad as 'Wang Fire,' a new recruit in the Fire Nation army, had gone on their behalf. Even though the water tribe member had never met Lu Ten's father, they had come up with three questions that only Iroh would know. Once they had each been answered correctly, Sokka would thoroughly check the area before bringing the older man to them. They had left Aang alone in the rooms they were renting nearby for safety. As trustworthy as Iroh might be, their current plan would not need to make the Avatar's presence known.

"Shh! Someone is coming!"

Lu Ten prepared himself to greet his father.

* * *

Aang sat down and looked into the single candle flame that lit the small and dingy room. The monks had taught him to calm himself, his breathing, and to block out the physical world. Here, in the very heart of the Fire Nation, a voice was calling to him...stronger and louder than ever before. He knew his past selves had always been available to him, but had not been ready to hear their voices until now. Without his sifus, how was he supposed to train? Why hadn't he been able to unlock the Avatar State? How would he defeat Ozai?

_Aang..._

The voice was old, but familiar.

_It is I, Avatar Roku...welcome to my country. You have come at the time of our greatest need - both our darkest hour and brightest moment approaches._

Aang concentrated for a moment, then asked the apparition that appeared in front of him, an old, distinguished man in Fire Nation robes, "The comet? I knew it wasn't just a dream!"

In the past few nights, his original vision had become startlingly clearer. He had viewed the blazing star from every angle...riding with it across the heavens and as it grew closer to their world.

_You are correct, young Aang. The comet,__ blasphemously dubbed 'Sozin's Comet by the silly mortals that inhabit the planet will arrive at Ozai's coronation - marking a supreme increase in the firebenders power. What will you do?_

Aang didn't know what to do. The reality was, he was the only person in the world who could stop the Fire Lord, and nothing was going to change that. Looking across to the spirit manifestation in front of him, he replied, "I need to activate the Avatar State."

_Why haven't you?_

Nervously, the Avatar shifted. When he had first awoken from his time encased in ice, he had been haunted nightly by visions of his former life's use of the Avatar State. In the dreams, he was always watching himself, unable to control the massive power and destruction he was witnessing. He would not admit it, but there was a fear of his abilities.

_Yo__u should not be scared of your power - this is your link between the Physical and the Spirit World. It should be embraced. It is your destiny and the reason you were put on the earth._

Destiny or not, it was still a lot for a teenager to comprehend. Aang finally voiced his deepest fears aloud, "What if when the time comes, I'm not able to? What if I destroy the city? Those I love? What it I can't control it?"

_You place too much pressure on yourself, young one. If you are so worried about things, why don't you practice first?_

"But where?"

_Follow your senses…_

Aang blinked and Roku had disappeared from his sight. Closing his eyes, he continued his meditation, seeking out what his senses might bring. He took a deep breath and inhaled. In the first moment he breathed in, his answer became obvious.

Taking his staff, and hoping his friends would understand, he took a leap off the balcony and flew out into the night.

* * *

_AN: Yes – I'm borrowing! In case you haven't read the amazing __**Stormbenders**__, fandomme created an amazing story…complete with The Oyster District._

_More K/Z next chapter, this just isn't their moment right now._

_Also, can someone be __awesome and help bump me over 200 reviews? That would be swell._


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to all those who helped me over 200! Here's the next chapter a bit early.  
_

_Time to bring the fellowship back together._

_AN: I don't own._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"JET?!" Suki's voice echoed over the alley.

"You were expecting someone else then, eh, pretty?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, assured this was the 'other pirate' he had heard so much about. Although he was disappointed it wasn't his father, he took a moment to quickly note the rogue wasn't alone, had his arm in a sling, and looked as if he had lived through a fire. He asked casually, "Who's lurking back there?"

The female figure behind the _Painted Lady_'s Captain stepped forward and reached out to enthusiastically shake Lu Ten's hand, "Hi, I'm Ty L—"

She was stopped as Suki moved forward to immediately snake her katana to the young woman's throat. At the same time, Ty Lee instantly moved to disarm her, leaving them in a strange draw. After a brief second of hesitation, they each continued to try and get the upper hand. Enjoying the scramble, Jet sat back and watched, a contented smile on his face. Still managing to hold Ty Lee with her one working arm, Suki yelled, "JET? How could you?!"

While Lu Ten looked on, Jet rolled his good shoulder, spat on the ground, then walked over, and deftly merged himself between the two ladies, efficiently pulling them apart. On Lu Ten's look, he commented with a smile on his face, "I've done this a time or two."

Still breathing heavily, Suki continued her rant, "You've done a lot of messed up stuff in your day and I've let it slide, but do you realize who you're traveling with?!"

Jet responded calmly, "Yes. Her name is Ty Lee. She is from the Fire Nation."

"Did your new girlfriend happen to tell you he works with Azula?!" Suki tapped her foot impatiently and glaring dao blades at the pair, continued, "Did she mention she was part of a raid on Kyoshi Island? Did she tell you that?!"

"She_ did_ work with Azula, however, she is no longer associated with the Fire Nation Princess."

The girl in question smiled broadly and looked at Lu Ten, squinted her eyes and exclaimed, "I know you!"

It was Jet's turn to look confused. As if genuinely noticing Lu Ten for the first time, he said, "You look familiar."

Ignoring Jet's remark, he looked again at the pretty Fire Nation girl in front of him. Memories crashed over him as he remembered and Lu Ten could now understand the animosity in Suki's voice. He growled roughly, "You were in the Earth Kingdom…"

Ty Lee's normally bright face suddenly looked downcast, and she admitted, "I _promise_ we didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't tell us what she had planned. I tried to look for you – really, I did! Your dad's always been nothing but nice to me."

"Let me guess, '_she'_ was Azula?!" Suki questioned tersely.

Ty Lee turned to the young woman she had been battling with, "You can't understand what it was like. Even if we wanted to disagree, it wasn't possible. There were _incidents_ before us."

Suki knew only too well what the Fire Nation Princess was capable of. The Fire Nation navy had all but cut off her beloved Kyoshi Island from the outside world. When word had gotten out that she and her crew were blockade runners, the Princess had taken a morbid personal interest in the matter. Tracking and capturing three of her best friends while they were in a random port, Suki had ever heard from them again...until a package containing their green and golden headdresses with a note reading, _'They won't need these anymore...'_ had turned up.

Shaking her head, Suki asked angrily, "Well, what happened to her? There's no way she would just let you go."

Jet and Ty Lee looked at each other before shrugging – there was too much to tell. Jet finally answered, "A lot has happened between now and then. She must've been slowed down by the fire."

Having no doubt his resilient cousin was hunting down the pair, Lu Ten asked, "Wasn't there someone else traveling with you? Sokka mentioned an earthbender, Toph."

Jet looked down, "She was captured."

"When?"

"They needed me to steer the _Spirit_, so I assume they took her as hostage on the _Azulon_. I—" His voice uncharacteristically cracked, and he continued, "There was nothing I could do."

Suki and Lu Ten shared a smile, and the _Warrior_ Captain replied, "The _Azulon_ sank a few days ago."

Jet smiled broadly, confident the tiny earthbender had no doubt turned up okay. Walking towards the end of the alley, he stated firmly, "Then we need to find her. I'll bet she's somewhere in the city."

Lu Ten shifted, casting a wary eye at Ty Lee and said, "We're kind of waiting for someone."

"That's right. Where is, um, Sokka at, anyway?" Although Jet trusted and respected his traveling companion, he saw no need to inform her about the Avatar. That was definitely privledged information and he would have to until he had a moment alone with his fellow Captain to get the truth of what had happened while they had been apart.

Suki awkwardly played it off before Lu Ten could answer, "Oh, you know Sokka and his stomach. He went to get some meat."

On cue, a familiar voice added, "That's me – the meat and sarcasm guy. But guess what else I found?"

The now crowded alleyway had added an additional two people. Sokka, complete with an outrageous beard, was joined by an older man.

* * *

After more than a few minutes of sitting alone, Katara decided she had enough of waiting. Had Zuko conveniently forgotten there was a war going on? That even if Azula was defeated, there was still the whole Ozai angle that needed to be dealt with? That they still had no idea what their weird power meant? Or where it came from?

He was easy to find. She stated simply to his turned back, "You can't run forever..."

"I..."

"You did the right thing."

"Did I really?"

"Wasn't she going to do the same?"

Zuko looked away and Katara tried another approach, "Look, we've both killed people – for our own lives, for the sake of our people, for our crew, for our family, for revenge… There are thousands of reasons we do what we do, and you know better than anyone that it's because your family has brought these terrible times on us that we're forced into these decisions. Am I proud of what I've done? No. Was it necessary? Absolutely. Is the world better now that Azula is not in it? Yes."

Zuko was quiet for a number of moments, before he admitted roughly, "You're right."

Katara breathed a sigh of relief, glad to hear the firebender sounding much more like his normal self.

Zuko stood up and continued, "But we're not done yet. If this is going to end, if we're going to see a time of peace and understanding in our lifetimes, then we have to defeat my father." Turning to Katara, he said, "It's time to harness this energy. I think it might be the key."

Smiling shyly, Katara agreed, "How should we start?"

Trying to make things lighthearted, Zuko said, "I know what Jet would tell us to do…"

Oblivious, Katara asked, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Well, if we get sparks when, we, you know…"

"Your point?"

"Ahem, maybe we could generate _more_ sparks if we…"

Katara blushed fiercely and replied in a flustered tone, "Maybe we should trying generating it on our own first."

Zuko smiled, kind of glad the pirate's approach didn't work. Strangely enough, he could easily picture his first time with the waterbender, and it certainly wasn't going to take place in the middle of a forest. If they made it out of this next week alive, things were going to be very different…

Forcing his concentration to the task at hand, he stated, "Okay – well, we know what's set it off so far. Have you felt anything ever that was similar to it?"

The waterbender thought about the 'sparks' and answered, "Actually, I have."

White-hot jealousy shot through Zuko, obviously marking his face, to which Katara smiled and responded, "No, not like that. It's like, when there's a full moon – that's when my power is at its greatest. We're getting closer to it now…every day I can feel my energy growing. I can't explain it exactly, but that's what our, um, sparks feel like."

"That sounds similar."

"The comet?"

"Yes. It's definitely getting closer."

Katara shuddered to think what that meant for the rest of the world, and announced, "Maybe we should start by directing our elements at the same place at the same time."

Zuko looked skeptical but had no other ideas. When they had sparred on the beach, their attacks had always been directed at each other, in a series of offensive and defensive maneuvers, and never used in harmony. He nodded and pointed at a nearby boulder, "You ready?"

What followed was a rather awkward combination of fire and water – where the two elements came together, steam was produced.

Katara brought her arms down and said crossly, "Well, if we wanted to 'sauna' our enemies to death, then we'd be set."

"Did you really expect it to work the first time?"

"Maybe?" It was true, the sparks had come so easily before, it had been effortless, if unexpected.

"Maybe we're trying too hard?"

"Or not trying hard enough?"

They both were quiet – stumped at the situation. Katara swallowed her pride and said, "So, maybe we have to be um, actually in physical contact?"

"I don't know about you, but most of my bending techniques take both hands."

"Yeah, me, too."

"How about if we were back to back?"

Katara skeptically raised an eyebrow, but realized she wouldn't mind the contact at all. Turning around, Zuko pressed his back to hers, and was again struck by how right they fit together. Katara was glad Zuko couldn't see her face, as she was once again blushing. She asked, "Now what?"

"Do you feel anything?"

Other than the firebender's near perfectly formed rear end, Katara struggled to feel anything different than her regular power.

"No, I feel silly."

Zuko spun around so that he was directly behind Katara. Leaning down and breathing warmly in her ear, he asked, "How about now?"

Katara felt herself warming up… It was more than the presence of the Crown Prince behind her – as with the sparks before, she felt a different kind of warmth. Her voice barely more than a whisper, she replied, "Follow me."

She began moving through some of the first forms she had ever learned as a waterbender novice. Zuko closely shadowed her, and both were surprised when the same light appeared in front of them. Afraid it would be lost, Katara quipped through pursed lips, "Now what do we do?"

"This…" Zuko grasped her hands and finished the form with a firebending technique. A bright light shot forward and pierced through the boulder in front of them, destroying it.

Katara jumped up and down and turned to face Zuko. With a big grin on her face she said, "Success!"

"Let's celebrate," Zuko responded before he covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Even at night, it was easy to spot the inferno. Aang nimbly landed near a river and contemplated his game plan. As he had circled above the fire, looking for a safe place to land, he felt a power in him, growing, pulsing, ready to be freed... He knew it would take more than his regular energy to control the blaze, and knew it was he or no one who could contain it.

As if tapping into the deepest part of himself, he felt his power switch to the next level and was embraced by what felt like a combination of pure light and energy. Like the world around him was moving slower, he simultaneously used his air and water bending skills to create a very large and dense bank of fog. Using the river as a source, he sent the fog out over the incoming flames and then positioned himself to literally communicate with the fire. In the Avatar State, he could understand the elements at their very base molecular structure. Instantly recognizing what was pushing the fire forward, the Avatar brought up his hands and drove the fire back while pushing the air completely out – depriving the blaze of oxygen. Almost instantly, the fire was out.

Over.

Replaced by silence.

Aang took a deep breath and slowly controlled the colossal power that was raging inside of him. Blinking, once, twice, he felt himself drift back into his body…and felt his own feet below him, standing on the charred ground.

Roku's advice was true.

Holding a new confidence in himself and his abilities, he recognized the absolute power of the Avatar State. In front of him, miles of forest lay cooling and steaming. His work complete, Aang took off over the Fire Nation lands – flying low and trying to avoid anyone who might be looking for him.

With the wind whistling in his ears, he felt better than he had in weeks. Hoping his friends wouldn't mind his absence too much, he rushed back to the capital…until a burst of bright light caught his attention. Swooping in, he headed towards it.

* * *

A whoosh nearby alerted Zuko and Katara that they were no longer alone. Straightening her garments, the waterbender looked up and readied herself for attack…and almost fell over when Aang walked out of the woods. The Avatar blinked in surprised when recognized his friends, then bowed low, and said solemnly, "Sifu Katara, Sifu Zuko."

Katara broke her stance and practically knocked Aang over with a fierce hug. She asked, "What in the HELL are you doing here?!"

"Just practicing," Aang offered a small smile for what he was doing in a remote section of the Fire Nation.

Katara took a step back and eyed Aang closely. There was something different about him. Sure, he was the world's link between the Spirit World and reality, but even now, there was something that made him stand out even more.

Aang also noticed a change in the pair before him. They were passionate – in a much different way. From what he had observed of Katara in the past, she was a dynamic individual, but incomplete. There was always something missing about her, but now, she seemed like he did, and Zuko as well. They were whole. While he still had reservations about tackling the world's most powerful firebender, he now had much greater confidence that they, not as invidividuals, but as a group, could be successful.

Unfazed by Aang's addition, Jun disrupted them and stated, "I hate to break up this little reunion or whatever, but there are Fire Nation soldiers nearby. We need to move. Now."

* * *

Thus far, Toph hadn't ventured with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and their trips to the Oyster District. Not wanting to drop her carefully developed image as prissy Fire Nation royalty, she changed back to her pirate gear and after the moon was far in the sky, followed her crew through the winding streets of New Ozai. They had no luck during the day with various stationary stores and scribes trying to find the identity of the stamp. In addition to seeing what the other side of the city had to offer in the way of intelligence, their monetary stores were getting low, so she needed to 'play' a few games in order to see them through to the coronation.

Pipsqueak guided them to a some hovel marked Chey's Scroll Stand. From the front of the shop, it looked like a place passersby could get the latest news and information. Inside, for the right price, anything was feasible – new passports, identities, anything could be forged here.

A lean man with slightly crazy eyes watched as the Fighters came in the store, flanking Toph. Pipsqueak and Sneers closed the door and posted themselves outside, while The Duke, Longshot, and Smellerbee clustered around the desk the man was sitting behind.

Silently, Toph reached in her bag and pulled out the torn corner of the invitation. In this District, they didn't want to expose themselves as being from anywhere, and the fancy invitation practically begged them to be robbed. She ordered, "Do you recognize this symbol?"

Having seen just about everything the Disctrict could throw at him, the man calmly shrugged, pulled out a looking glass and viewed the small design. After a moment, he whispered, "Where did you get this?"

Toph couldn't meet his stare, but answered seriously, "That's not important. What does it mean?"

"This is the mark of the White Lotus."

"So?" Smellerbee asked skeptically.

The man looked around, as if he expected someone to come after him. When no one appeared, he spoke quietly, "Allegedly, they are a secret society that spans across all boundaries of this world. They put the truth of bending before anything else."

"Care to translate, pops?" Toph asked rudely.

"So, _miss_, what this could mean, is that you are holding evidence of something Ozai would kill for."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Toph turned to walk out of the store. It didn't help them discover who had sent the invitation, but it definitely made things a lot more interesting.

"Wait…"

"What?" Longshot asked.

"I might know someone who can help you."

* * *

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather – he used to be a smoke jumper back in the day._

_Uhh…I've never been in the Avatar State, so I'm not sure what it feels like. I've always pictured it as kind of Neo in the **Matrix**…_


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: I do not own the characters._

**Chapter 23**

"Presenting General Iroh, Dragon of the West…"

Iroh looked around at the motley collection of young men and women, then stopped, absolutely speechless as he concentrated on the young man directly in front of him, "Son…I…"

"Dad…"

Bushy beard twitching, Sokka peeked around the corner, and said hurriedly, "…and we're not alone. We've been trying to lose a small group of Fire Nation spooks for the last part of an hour."

Tearing his eyes away from his son, Iroh mentally counted the group and calculated the path they would take. Authoritatively, he said, "Follow me. Split up into groups of two or less, and do NOT look obvious. Do not ask questions, and do not make eye contact with anyone. Do whatever you can to blend in."

Striding out confidently into the busy street, the older man took the group on a winding, twisting, and turning route full of switch backs and reversals until the collected group was so confused, they might as well have been in the labyrinths under the mountain pass to Omashu. Finally, they ended at an unassuming, nondescript dark wooden door. Iroh pounded and said, "For the love of Agni, let me in!"

The door creaked open, and Iroh urgently rushed everyone in. They were met in a small foyer by a menacing man, arms crossed, and a weird, but distinct tattoo marking the middle of his forehead. Recognizing Iroh, he nodded, and glared over everyone as they passed into the main room of the establishment.

Inside was a dingy, yet elegant, club. The room was smoky, and a number of pai sho tables were set up. There was an extensive bar, serviced by beautiful and exotic women. Jet whistled, and looked appreciatively around the room, then asked, "How have I never seen this place?"

Iroh smiled proudly at the corsair's comment, then announced to the group, "This is a private club – anything said behind these doors stays behind these walls. Please feel to make yourselves comfortable. I will now speak with my son."

Lu Ten dutifully followed his father to one of the private rooms. When the door clicked shut, Iroh embraced his son freely, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Gold eyes met amber ones, and both smiled. Iroh admitted, "I thought you were lost…"

"I was."

"What happened?"

Lu Ten proceeded to fill his father in on the time since they had been separated. With the exception of going into painful details about Jun and her abrupt departure from his life, the Crown Prince went over every dirty and gritty detail – from Azula's betrayal to their plan to 'take over' the country.

* * *

While Iroh reconnected with his son, Suki nervously paced the room. She motioned Jet to join her at the bar, leaving Ty Lee with a very uncomfortable Sokka. In a rare display of genuine affection, Jet tucked a tight arm around his fellow Captain and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you too. When we were forced to leave…" Her voice grew tight and she continued, "…well, I knew you would turn out okay." Keeping her voice low, she added quickly, "I have to get back to Aang."

"Good. He's here?"

Suki nodded slightly, and replied, "Yes. Until we knew that Iroh wasn't being followed, we felt it was important that Aang stay out of sight. Also, I'm still not convinced your little girly there is one-hundred percent on our team, so I think she should stay in the dark as well. Don't even think about arguing with me."

"I wasn't going to." Jet tossed back a shot of something spicy, wiped his mouth, and asked saucily, "So, you and the water tribe guy?"

Suki raised her eyebrows and shot back, "I don't think you have any room to speak."

Jet grinned, and asked, "So, what do you propose we do next?"

"I think it's for Aang and Iroh to decide. We can help with whatever they plan."

"Do you know how to get back?"

Suki considered their route, and realized she had no idea how to get back to the airbender, or if they were even in the Fire Nation. Shaking her head, she answered honestly, "No."

"There's only one other Fire Nation member here…"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I'm not voluntarily going _anywhere_ with her."

"You could at least ask."

"Fine," Suki challenged, "But a nim-wit like her isn't going to know her way out of a fancy spa, let alone around the Oyster District. I'd rather wait for Iroh."

Jet didn't have any energy left to fight the spitfire _Warrior_ Captain. All he wanted was a decent shower, a place by the fire, another shot of fire whiskey, and to pass out for about three days. He sighed and said, "Just humor me…"

Suki hesitated a moment longer before Jet raised his eyebrows and continued, "You owe me. Consider this me calling in the favor you owe me."

"Fine!" Suki grumbled and walked over to rejoin a very red-faced Sokka and an animated Ty Lee. Coming to a halt, she asked, "Can you get us back?"

Ty Lee shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Sure!"

"How?" Three voices asked at once.

As if thinking aloud, Ty Lee bent over, balanced on her hands and started walking around the room, listing off the directions, "It's quite easy, really, we'll start by going 40 paces forward, then left 5 paces, then…"

Suki interrupted, "Fine, point taken, you know your way. Let's leave. Now."

Sokka instantly started arguing about safety issues and concerns for personal safety, when Suki held up a hand to silence the young man, "Look, I don't want to interrupt Lu Ten and Iroh, but obviously, you and Jet will be needed here to go forward with our plans, and there is no point in all of us going." Knowing she was right, she moved towards the door, and said softly, "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. Let's go."

Sokka looked to Jet for help, who shook his head. He knew Suki was right, she had proven herself numerous times and didn't need a babysitter. Although he had a bad feeling about their departure, he stated, "They'll be fine."

Thegirls passed the same bodyguard who had been blocking the door when they entered. He grunted, "Mention Agni to get back in."

Suki nodded, and Ty Lee followed, giving him a cute wave as they walked back out into the dangerous streets.

* * *

Toph turned around and asked, "What do you mean?"

Crossing his arms, the shop owner shook his head and said, "No. Before we go any further, first I need a show of good faith. How do I know you're not Fire Nation spies?"

The earthbender blew a frustrated gust of air out of her mouth, causing her bangs to flare up, then stomped her foot and a piece of dirt flew up from the floor – in the same intricate design as the stamp on the paper. She asked cockily, "Good enough?"

"Fine. Follow me. Your friends outside can wait." Chey motioned the quartet to follow him into the back. He moved aside a rug to reveal a trapdoor. Hinges squeaking, he opened it, and sparking a flame in his hand, jumped down into the tunnel it was connected to. After everyone was in place, the man went forward. All were silent, and Toph felt at home in the tight quarters. They crept silently along, underneath the streets until everyone but Toph lost their sense of direction.

Stopping at the end of a corridor, Chey said, "Wait here."

He left them, and Smellerbee said anxiously, "We should turn and head back."

Toph shook her head and answered, "No way – we're close to where we live – it's got to mean something."

Smellerbee shifted uncomfortably, and said, "If you're sure…"

Toph responded confidently, "Look, if anything happens, we're surrounded by earth and dirt – I'll make sure we're taken care of."

"He's ready to see you." Chey's voice interrupted them.

"Who is?" Longshot asked.

"You'll see."

"Actually, I won't," grumbled Toph as she got out of the chamber.

* * *

"I'll be back soon."

Before Ty Lee could protest, Suki was already heading up to their quarters. She didn't want to interrupt Aang while he was mediating, but she figured enough time had passed that it would be okay. Quietly opening the door, she announced, "We've found…"

The room was empty.

Aside from a dying candle, it appeared as if no one had ever been there.

"Impossible." Suki was instantly devastated. Upon meeting the young man, she felt like there was a chance all of her fallen comrades and their sacrifices could be redeemed. That the literal hell her home island had been living through could be ended. On their own, she, Jet, and Zuko had done their best to get back at the Fire Nation, but with the introduction of the Avatar, it seemed possible that balance could be restored.

The emotion was too overwhelming and Suki sank down, crying for everything and everyone. Sobbing because the world wasn't fair. Bawling because, well, she had lost her ship, her life as she knew it, and now…it only looked as if it would continue. She didn't realize how long she had been until she felt someone's arms around hers, attempting to comfort her. She recognized them as female, and looked up, surprised to see Ty Lee in front of her – also in tears. Sniffling, she asked, "But why?"

"Your aura – I've never felt anguish like it. It nearly knocked me down."

"If you ever mention this to anyone…"

"Don't worry. Now, what did you lose and how can we find it?"

* * *

Lu Ten took a deep breath and asked the single most difficult question he had ever conceived, "And the throne?"

"Do you want it?"

"Do you?"

While Iroh puffed contentedly on his pipe, Lu Ten considered his both his father's question and lack of answer, then waited a long moment before responding honestly, "Before, I thought I would go along with this whole scheme and announce my claim for the throne as a distraction. But now, over these past few weeks, getting my memory back and being within the Fire Nation, I realize how much I love this country, and how much it needs better leadership."

Iroh nodded, and replied, "Spoken like a true son of the Nation."

"But that's just the thing – _I'm_ not the only son of the Nation. What about you? Or Zuko? Did you know he was still alive?"

"I did, but Zuko still needs time to find his own path."

His boots loudly marking the floor, Lu Ten paced furiously and asked, "But seriously, what about you? Have you not lived your whole life witnessing what your own brother has done to the world? Should it not be you – with your experience and obvious superior firebending? Of the three of us, I'm the least qualified."

Shaking his head, Iroh answered calmly, "No – my destiny is not for the throne. The mistakes of this generation can only be undone by the next."

Lu Ten looked in disbelief as his father continued, "A storm has been brewing for some time. I was going to tell you when you came back…"

"Tell me what?"

In a straight-forward manner, Iroh replied, "Your friend Aang was correct. There _is_ a secret society and I am its current Grand Master. I have no need to rule a country. My legacy is not going to be as a Fire Lord, but as a scholar. There is so much to learn about bending techniques and how they can be used together. If only…"

"What is it, Father?"

Lu Ten took a seat next to his father and they both looked into the flames of the dying fire. Finally, the Dragon of the West responded, "There have been two things that have kept me going since you left. One, that you would return. Although the reports were grim, when they never recovered a body, I hoped. Ever day, I prayed to Agni that I would receive news of your whereabouts.

The second thing, and you might find this the murmurings of a crazy old man, but I truly believe the Avatar is still alive. It is the only thing that allows me to watch these atrocities happen day after day. I have to believe that my patience will pay off and I will have waited for the right time to make my move."

Lu Ten had not told his father that 'his friend Aang' was indeed the Avatar. For whatever reason, he felt it was not his secret to give…that it should be airbender's choice who knew of his existence and who did not – especially here in the Fire Nation. Although he wanted desperately to tell his father, he kept his mouth shut, and hoped Suki was fetching their friend now. With Iroh and Aang working in unison, the defeat of Ozai seemed within their grasp.

Lu Ten responded by changing the subject, "But what of the rest of the people? The citizens of the Fire Nation? How will they react to me taking over control?"

"I think there is more support than you think. You have been gone for a long time, and much has changed. Also, I have many within the Society that are loyal."

"So, you're with us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Iroh stood up, squared his shoulders and said, "Now, I need to go talk to your friends. I've got some good news for them."

* * *

Jun let forth an ear-splitting whistle and her shirshu came bounding through the trees. Barely pausing to stop, Zuko, Katara and Jun all climbed abroad the animal's back. The bounty hunter looked at Aang and said honestly, "Sorry kid, I'm not sure how you got here, but there's not room for anyone else. She's tired enough as it is."

"No worries." With that Aang took a running start and, using his glider, launched himself gracefully into the air – leaving one very shocked bounty hunter. He called out, "I'll find you once you make it to the capital. Be safe."

With dark eyes watching the airbender's departure, she uttered, "But that would mean…"

"…we have a chance?" Katara finished Jun's question.

Jun blinked her eyes several times and answered, "Something like that."

After they put some space between the Fire Nation soldiers, Zuko realized they were getting very close to the entrance of the capital city. Given all that was going on, there was no way to risk entering through the main gates. They were going to have to either try their luck at the military entrance, or via the ports – nearer to the Oyster District. With the shirshu, which Zuko guessed Jun would not part with, the military barracks seemed like an impossible entrance.

It was the Oyster District or nothing.

Now, how to get in? It was easy enough to slip back into his Captain's way of thinking. Zuko was reminded of a time that the crew had found a herd of wild eel-hounds and decided to sell the creatures, but had no experience in the matter. Somehow they had talked their way into Omashu as 'exclusive eel hound breeders' and had managed to con the nobility into buying the exotic animals. Would the trick work again?

There wasn't time to think the plans through or ask Jun or Katara their opinion. There would only be one chance to get in without causing question or getting noticed. Without follow up instruction, the shirshu was still bent on finding Sokka, and miraculously found its way to the dingy, dark path that led to the port.

Sighting two soldiers ahead, Zuko jumped off and growled, "Follow my lead." If the time-honored tradition held true, it wouldn't take much more than a vague answer, and a certain amount of money for admittance into the capital from this entrance. Forcing long-forgotten memories down, the firebender, forced himself to act natural.

"What's your business?" The first solider asked.

"Transport."

"What do you mean?" The second solider followed up.

"You know how it is – some rich noble is giving this animal as a gift to the Fire Lord for his coronation, but couldn't be bothered to bring it himself. Now I'm stuck with the chore."

The first solider noted the presence of the young women and said, "And the ladies?"

Zuko nudged the closest soldier gently and with a quick wink said, "Different kind of gift."

The soliders laughed roughly. Easily sliding the men as a number of gold pieces, Zuko led Nyla forward and said, "A pleasure doing business with both of you."

"Enjoy your time in the Capital!"

"Oh don't worry, I will," Zuko said darkly.

* * *

_AN: Any guesses who Toph and Co. are going to meet? Iroh? Jeong Jeong? Someone totally random?_

_Meh – I'm not particularly impressed with the end of the chapter… Onto the next.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Work was busy which means Courtney SMASH!  
_

_Also, can I mention how amazing the Zutara fandom is? I am desperately waiting for the__ re-edit of the finale – with none other than Dante himself voicing Zuko!!! Epic._

_AN: I do not own the characters._

**Chapter 24  
**  
"_To change the world,  
Start with one step.  
However small,  
The first step is hardest of all._

_Once you get your gate,  
You will walk in tall.  
You said you never did,  
Cause you might die trying,  
Cause you might die trying."_

_**- Dave Matthews Band, You Might Die Trying**_

Golden eyes cracked open and a young woman immediately, instinctively tried to spring into action, only to find her body would not respond and she fell back into a sea of pillows, utterly useless.

"Be still."

The amber orbs shut and slowly opened again recognizing the familiar voice, then noted the shadows passing outside of the silken palanquin curtains.

"You're almost home, Princess."

**~oOo~**

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that," Jun said tersely as they crept into the Fire Nation Capital.

Zuko was too busy looking at his home city to even acknowledge the bounty hunter's comment. He wasn't sure what he expected or what emotion he should currently feel. The day he had left had been so full of pain and frustration, it seemed only fitting to have those feelings wash over him again, leaving him in a state of almost complete numbness.

Suddenly, he was that awkward teenager again, scarred by his father and abandoned by his mother. All around him, the wharves looked familiar and he remembered glimpses of the Oyster District as Iroh had spirited him out of the Nation – tucked away on a ship loyal to the Dragon of the West. The young Prince had been in such a state of shock, he hadn't taken any reminder of his home with him…

Katara, who sat snugly against Zuko on the shirshu's back, squeezed his hand gently, and he absently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as a silent response. The trio made their way through the busy streets – each caught up in their own complicated thoughts, not noticing as dawn broke over the city – the rays of the sun igniting the reds and golds used heavily in the city's architecture.

Finally, Jun reined the beast in, and nodded at a small inn which looked as if it had a stable in the back. She said, "Let me take care of this. I'm particular where Nyla spends the night."

The bounty hunter stalked towards the building, leaving the waterbender and the firebender alone in the quiet yard. Katara looked around and said softly, "It's not what I expected it to be."

"Me either."

"Are you okay?"

Touching his scar, he replied, "I've survived worse. I don't know, just knowing that Aang is here, and hopefully…"

Hope. It was something he hadn't really even thought of in years. In addition to his father's vicious Agni Kai, as his time as Captain Tatsu, he had learned the world was a dark, dirty place and people would do whatever necessary to stay ahead. However, somehow, with Katara at his side, he felt more optimistic than he had in years. She had a way of really trying to see the best in the world…or maybe it was now that with her in his life, he had something legitimate to live for.

Jun strolled out into the early morning light with a grin on her face, "They only had two rooms left. I figured you two would be alright in one of them. For the record, you're 'Tatsu' and 'Kya,' my brother and sister-in-law."

Suddenly exhausted, the pair nodded and followed Jun into the inn. Katara had no time to be nervous about sharing a room or bed with the former Prince. Zuko wrapped a protective arm around the waterbender as they nestled together like two sporks in a drawer, passing out under the rising sun. The firebender had only a moment to note this was very different than the last time he fell asleep behind the Capital walls, but there was no place he'd rather be…

**~oOo~**

In the room next to the blissful couple, Jun had a more difficult time drifting off. She was so unused to having nerves, she almost didn't recognize the feeling in her stomach and she tossed and turned in the growing light.

Twirling a lock of her raven hair in her hand, her thoughts betrayed her. She had no way of knowing if Lu Ten was anywhere in the city, let alone if he was thinking about her, but somehow hoped he was.

She needed to focus on the matter at hand, but what was that task? Her life, a constant study in spontaneity and selfishness had taken a decidedly philanthropic turn in the past day. She had voluntarily saved a life. She had not asked for payment for services rendered. She had decided to put her life in danger.

Turning the small tile over and over in her hand, she tried to sort out what all these decisions meant…

**~oOo~**

"Who have you brought to me?"

The unassuming man from the vendor from the Oyster District disappeared, and a silent, but deadly persona took over. Bowing slightly, he announced, "Master Piandao, it is I, Chey, and with me, I have those bearing the mark of our Master."

On their approach to the main hall, Toph felt her way around enough to be solidly impressed by the sheer size of the grounds. It had to be one of the largest buildings in the city not occupied by royalty. During her brief social whirl, the earthbender had heard the man's name mentioned, but only briefly. Apparently, Piandao was rarely seen in public, had a number of extreme rumors surrounding him, and was universally known as the best swordsman the Fire Nation army had ever produced.

"When did you receive the invitation?"

"Earlier this week," Smellerbee replied vaguely.

"So, you don't know who sent it?"

"No," Longshot responded.

Pindao paced precisely across the rich silk of the rug beneath him, and replied, "Well, our Master often makes decisions that we do not understand until later. We will have to trust that he has made an informed judgment."

Toph had had enough of the backtalk, secrets, and crawling around in underground tunnels – she needed an answer. Stamping a foot on the ground, she demanded, "Will someone tell us what the hell is going on?!"

Chey looked obviously horrified that someone would speak so bluntly to Piandao. Even Longshot and Smellerbee appeared on edge. However, as the smallest of smiles graced Piandao's features, he turned his attention to the young woman in front of him and answered stoically, "Well, earthbender, I will take you to the person who sent you the invitation. Would that help?"

Toph boldly considered his offer and responded, "It would."

Chey looked at the curtains and said, "It's nearly dawn, and we risk being seen."

Pindao motioned them to follow and said, "You will be my guests for the day. Tonight, we will seek out our Master and ask for his guidance."

**~oOo~**

Lu Ten and Iroh rejoined the young men in the main lobby of the club. Brushing off the emotion of the past few hours, the older man commented lightly, "And where have the ladies gone? Certainly my hospitality hasn't scared them off?"

While his father laughed good-naturedly, Lu Ten made eye contact with Sokka, desperately hoping to translate that he had NOT told his father of Aang's true nature. Miraculously, the water tribe member commented, "They've gone back for our friend."

"Never leave a man behind, eh? Good choice." The question settled, Iroh motioned the men to follow him and soon they were all seated by the fire, the sounds of the sungi horn wafting over them. Continuing, the former General spoke clearly, his golden eyes singling out Jet, "I was given a gift recently – and one that I think you'll be interested in."

Lu Ten looked across the dimly lit room, content to be in his father's presence. The old man always had such a great way of delivering stories.

Taking on a sarcastic tone, he said, "Even though I am only brother to the 'Phoenix Lord' and many see me as an outdated member of the Family, there are apparently too many gifts for one man, and my benevolent brother was kind enough to pass to me something I think you'll find familiar."

Jet, never one for putting personal value in items that could be bartered or sold for a profit, shrugged, and was curious to hear what Ozai had passed along.

Iroh continued again, announcing with a smile, "_The Painted Lady_ is currently docked at the royal yard. Apparently, I am still worthy enough to come up with a new name and purpose for it."

Jet had to look away for a moment as emotion overcame him. In the craziness since he had left the Serpent's Pass, he hadn't even allowed himself the luxury of thinking his boat might still be around. Silently sending a prayer, he hoped that his crew was safe and alive – and out of harm's way. He recovered enough to bow deeply and reply, "I see the reputation of a humble pirate proceeds me. I am forever in your debt, sir."

Iroh smiled at the younger man's bravado and replied, "Well that, and my nephew has kept me up to date on your various adventures. When this is all over, you'll _have_ to give me your side of the adventurous day in the Swamp."

"It will be my pleasure." Thinking of Suki, he asked, "Did you hear what happened to the _Warrior_?"

"Unfortunately, it has been delivered to General Zhao."

"I heard he drowned," Sokka commented hopefully.

"Unfortunately, he survived."

Lu Ten, never a fan of the malicious Admiral, asked, "So, what's our next move?"

Iroh stood up and stretched, "Sleep. It grows late, and there is no way _any_ of you should be seen during the day. I am expected back at the Palace, and will need to continue my façade of boring and non-threatening old man up until the coronation, so that I do not alert anyone to our plans. The current belief is that I have a mistress in the District, and I am fine to let that continue. Tonight, when the ladies rejoin us, we will discuss our options. With the comet and coronation closing in, we need to solidify our decisions so that there is no room for failure."

The old firebender inhaled deeply and added, "And some of you will also need to bathe… Feel free to make this your home."

While Jet and Sokka headed over for the nearest bathing rooms, Lu Ten walked with his father to the door, feeling rather anxious about letting him out of his sight. They had only just been reunited – what if something were to happen to Iroh while he was at the Palace? There was so much they still needed to catch up on…

A warm embrace soothed his fears, as Iroh whispered, "We will make this work, son, and I thank Agni you have come back into my life."

**~oOo~**

Suki fiercely wiped at her eyes, embarrassed that she had never broken once in her years as a pirate Captain, but now, with the absence of one young man, she was sobbing. Not looking at the girl next to her, she tried to explain herself, "It's just..."

"The Avatar? He was here."

Suki's blue-grey eyes widened, and she asked, "How do you know?"

"Your aura is intense, but his is overwhelming. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Can you feel him still?"

Ty Lee closed her eyes and concentrated, then shook her head, noting, "He must be far away."

Suki leaned against the peeling paint on the wall, sighed deeply and said, "So, I guess that's it."

"What is?"

"Isn't this the part where you run off to the Palace and tell everyone that our only hope is alive?"

"No." Ty Lee leaned back against the wall, "This is where _we_ decide to wait for Aang or head back to the headquarters."

Suki turned and looked the young woman in the eye, "If you ever so much as think about going back to the Nation, I will personally take responsibility for ending your life. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Ty Lee's head bounced up and down, apparently not intimidated by Suki's frosty tone.

They were interrupted by pounding on the door, which swung open to reveal a terrified older woman (who had rented their rooms), and three gruff looking Fire Nation guards. The older woman hung her head down, and the lady Captain thought she heard her utter the words, 'I'm sorry.'

The leader of three men gave the pair a thorough once over, then looked at the others and said, "They'll do."

Suki immediately stood up, "Do for what?!"

A second man grunted, "No kidding. He likes em' spirited."

Suki demanded, "Who?"

The third soldier, who easily towered over everyone in the room, answered, "What rock have you been living under? The Fire Lord, of course. Consider this an honor."

Suki crossed her arms, stepped back, and growled, "Consider this my refusal for the 'honor.'"

Her attitude was replied with a sharp backhand across the face, and the answer, "Ozai likes to go slumming now and then – you're going to the Palace."

Through tearing eyes and a bloody mouth, Suki shot an alarmed and horrified look at Ty Lee – would she be recognized? Were they going to a likely death...or worse? Braided hair bouncing as a response, she shook her head very slightly and winked. Suki gulped, but had to trust in her new friend as they were hauled out of the decrepit building.

**~oOo~**

Out of the clouds of dissipating smoke, Aang sailed in on his glider and landed on one of the tallest towers in the city, looking down as the morning rays of the sun brought a soft light to the inhabitants, unaware of the utter chaos that was coming to their world.

The Avatar wished he could clear the city of the innocent ones that would get caught up in the upcoming and inevitable firefight…however, there was too much at stake to alert anyone to his presence. Swooping off, the airbender selected a large yard in the middle of the city – a tall tree in particular – to wait out the day.

_AN: Couldn't really find a good breaking point on this chapter and next. Posting now, and moving forward…_


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: Even though I'm not going to write a novel during November (NaNoWriMo), it's my goal to finish this story!! Let me know if I'm spinning out of control with the gynormous collection of characters in this chapter. We're still building to the big showdown and I don't want to rush too much._

_Special thanks to some awesome reviews last chapter._

_If you can - PLEASE GO VOTE TODAY!!  
_

_I do not own the characters._

**Chapter 25**

"_When I walk beside her,  
I am the better man.  
When I look to leave her,  
I always stagger back again._

_There's a big,  
A big hard sun,  
Beating on the big people  
In the big hard world."_

_**- Eddie Vedder, Hard Sun**_

Unaware of why neither Suki or Ty Lee had returned from their mission to retrieve the Avatar, the water tribe member and pirate Captain succumbed to the warm quarters, comfortable beds and full bellies their host had provided them with – drifting off into pleasant sleeps...

~oOo~

As soon as Agni's rays left the city, replaced by the light of the growing moon, Toph and company were on their way – back into the tunnel system, which Chey informed them had been dug over the past two generations and were personally started by a crazy earthbender. Going back the way they came, Toph was able to sense they were nearing the Oyster District once again.

Tapping out a staccato beat on a large wooden trap door, the quartet was instantly granted access, and the earthbender heard twin gasps of recognition on either side of her as they rose from the darkness, followed by a literal 'glomp' of a tackle and three bodies hitting the floor nearby. Unsure exactly what was going on, her only clues were a series of expletives and a lot of laughter.

Standing with her hands on her hips, she was surprised to be swept up in a giant hug, and recognizing as a piece of grass tickled her face, understood what all the fuss was about. Toph was further shocked when another pair of arms swung under her and twirled her around the room.

"Sokka! Jet! You're alive!!"

"As if there was any doubt…" Sokka replied, and continued, "But what are you guysdoing here?"

Toph knew there would be time later to fill everyone in on the adventures that had led them to this place, so she casually boasted, "Well, after I sank the _Azulon_, I had to find _something_ to keep me busy."

"That was you?!"

"That was _us_!" Smellerbee answered her Captain proudly.

Regally, Piandao looked over the mad reunion of crew and friends and impromptu introductions and asked, "Where is Iroh?"

"Here." Stoking his immaculately trimmed beard, the Dragon of the West walked through the door and reviewed the gathered group. His eyes positively twinkled when they landed on the short earthbender. Walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder he squeezed and said warmly, "I knew you would find us."

Toph was glad that he was proud, but still wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

As if sensing her confusion, Iroh held up his hands and began speaking, "Welcome all, to the Order of the White Lotus, a group which spans the borders of countries and elements. For our new members gathered today, my apologies for the late notice and secretive measures, but you are all aware that these are desperate times. I serve as the current Master, however, this is not a dictatorship – all members have input into our decisions."

He made eye contact with everyone in the room to make sure his point was understood, and continued, "My brother's coronation commences shortly. At this time, I can confirm a comet will cross our skies providing firebenders with unspeakable power. There is only one chance we have at a peaceful outcome – the simultaneous removal of Ozai and the installation of a new Fire Lord – Lu Ten _before_ the comet appears. The time is not for diplomacy, this is a time for action."

Lu Ten sensed a hesitation in the room and stepped forward, "My reign is not something I expected to have, but one that is necessary for the collective world. Please trust, that I will work with my father and cousin to ensure the peaceful renegotiation of homelands to their people. I will work towards finding a balance in the world again. I have seen firsthand what war can do to the world, and how power corrupts completely. It won't be an easy path, I know, but with those who are gathered in this room, I'm determined and confident that we can do it."

"Sir?" The club's uniquely tattooed bouncer broke the mood in the room, and said to Iroh, "You're going to want to see this."

~oOo~

"Good morning, beautiful."

Katara awoke slowly, and groggily realized where she was. It had been a long time since she had slept in a proper bed, let alone so comfortably. The emotional and physical toll on her body had been enough to knock her out completely, and she was surprised to see the sun setting through the window.

"Good morning to you, too," Katara rolled over so that she was facing Zuko and realized in the space of a heartbeat, that she wouldn't mind waking up this way every morning. Looking at his face, close up, she traced over his face with a fingertip. His shaggy hair fell partially over the scar, somewhat obscuring the disfigurement from her view. Concentrating, she gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and said, "You know, I might be able to do something about this."

"Really?" Zuko wasn't particularly bothered by his scar. He had made peace with it long ago, but wouldn't mind if the constant reminder of his ill fated duel with his father could be permanently erased.

"I don't know what I didn't think of it earlier. I have healing abilities…and maybe I could do something about it…"

"But this happened years ago…"

Katara's sea blue eyes lit up and she asked, "When you were a pirate – did you ever run across water from the Spirit Oasis? I know that it sometimes finds its way to the black market."

"Actually, yes, a few times," the firebender admitted.

Katara punched him lightly and continued, "Well, that is _officially_ property of the water tribe, but I'll let it slide. Anyway, it's been said that water has special properties. Maybe when we're finished here…"

As her voice trailed off, Zuko pulled Katara close against his chest, pleased that she was considering a future with him. In fact, he had spent a good part of the early morning thinking of just that topic. With Lu Ten back in the picture, there was no need or pressure for him to be Fire Lord. He could be free to support his country in other ways… Free to break tradition and marry a water tribe member if he chose…

Jun, who had slept no more than three hours during the particularly obnoxious sunny day, burst through the door, and demanded, "Come on, kids, let's go find your brother."

A short time, and a number of confusing twists and turns later, they were looking at a nondescript brick wall, with a small door.

"What are we doing here?" Zuko asked skeptically.

"She won't go any further. Sokka must be inside."

"Well, it's always easier to ask forgiveness than permission, right?" Zuko hopped off and pounded on the door.

~oOo~

The golden eyes that met one another as the heavy door swung open both widened in instant recognition. Of all the people in the Fire Nation, the Crown Princes – former and present – never expected to see each other. After the initial shock had settled, the older man gave the younger a mighty squeeze and then stepped back, taking in how five years had changed his nephew. Zuko was physically growing into a man after his father's impressive build, but Iroh could see glimpses of the former Fire Lady as well. The tan from the years at sea was slightly fading, but, scar and all, it was his nephew.

Ever the congenial host, Iroh walked out into the street and took notice of the two young women standing near Zuko. One, undeniably a waterbender, looked fondly in his direction, while the other, a dark haired beauty gave him a guarded once over.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Jun hid the look of momentary surprise on her face. It was easy enough to recognize the man standing in front of her – it had to be Lu Ten's father – the facial hair, the mannerisms, they were there…and she was glad to see them. Did that mean his son was close? She desperately tried to maintain her façade of indifference.

With an infectious smile on his face, Iroh asked, "Who have you brought with you, nephew? And where are my manners? Everyone, please, step inside and join me for a pot of tea. I think there are others who will be pleased to see you."

Chaos erupted as the trio walked through the door. As reunions and introductions were made (for the second time in the hour), Jun paused, realizing at once that this was not her first time in this building...

~oOo~

"Daughter, what happened to you?" The seemingly calm voice betrayed a steady note of anger underneath its surface.

Azula, still weak from the heady amounts of toxic fumes she had inhaled before Mai had rescued her, said breathlessly, "Father...Zuko lives. _He_ set the fire in the forest...he's gone completely mad."

"Where is he now?" Oazi demanded.

"I don't know, probably on his way to the coronation," Azula replied casually. Although she had know way of knowing if her statement was true, the Princess had to put forth an offensive before her father realized her failure.

"Perhaps. I'm sure my trackers will find him if he is."

Azula feared no one, save her father, and asked hesitantly, "And my title?"

"I don't know if you are ready to accept the honor at this time... I will make my decision soon."

The Princess clenched her fists, but kept her mouth shut.

"You're dismissed."

Azula, using the rest of her strength, walked proudly out of the room, passing Zhao on the way in. Although he was fifteen years older than the Princess, he had been pressing Ozai for years for the right to wed Azula. He found her vaguely attractive in an angular sort of way, but was more interested in the power he would be entitled to acting as her Royal Consort. As he was not of noble blood, he could not be in line for the throne, but that didn't mean he couldn't be close, or that his own sons couldn't have the honor.

Bowing low to the floor, Zhao said, "My lord."

"Have you found out who destroyed the _Azulon_?"

"No, but early this morning a shirshu was spotted in the Oyster District. My men are seeking it out now. The beast can scent the clothes I was wearing and will find those responsible."

"Your plan better work. My coronation draws near, and I do not want those who would subvert me be allowed to live. If possible, I want their executions at my ceremony. Should they not be found by then, it may be your own demise that we celebrate. Am I understood?"

Zhao blinked once and agreed, "Of course, my lord."

"Anything else, Zhao?"

"Permit me, my lord, have you entertained any further thoughts on the possibility of matrimony between the Princess and myself?"

Ozai paced silently, and replied, "I'm still considering."

~oOo~

After Iroh and Piandao had outlined the plans for the 'Subversion,' they had given everyone an hour or two to absorb the information and planning. Without even looking for permission, Lu Ten had followed the bounty hunter into a private room. Circling her cautiously, he asked, "What are you doing here? Am I mistaken or weren't you only interested in helping yourself?"

"I was wrong."

Throughout Iroh's discussions, Lu Ten had had a difficult time concentrating on the details of his father's plan to launch a major offensive the night before Ozai's coronation. He had to admit that his father had deftly planned a strategic battle plan that would not only catch the majority of the military off guard, but also leave the major duel with the Fire Lord in a place where less people could be harmed. Although there was honor in the Agni Kai, they would take no risks with their future.

Lu Ten cursed himself for his opening question adn tone. As he struggled with his emotions, he hadn't meant to immediately push Jun away. More than anything he wanted to lock the door, push her against it, and…

"I'm glad you came back." Lu Ten forced his thoughts to the topic at hand. There would be time for indulging his feelings after his uncle was destroyed.

"You have a terrible way of showing it," came the sarcastic response. The lack of sleep had made her edgy, defensive – more so than she usually was.

"What made you return?"

Jun considered the question – the very one that she had kept her up all night. For a fleeting few moments she had actually pictured herself happily reunited with Lu Ten, and an actual future with him in it. Was it so terrible to admit she actually needed someone else in her life? Was it too big a weakness for her? Ever since her father's death she had prided herself on her being alone…but when Lu Ten had appeared in the bar that day, there was a connection she had never felt before.

Still, the part of her that loved the Fire Nation Prince couldn't – wouldn't – let him get attached to an unfit bounty hunter. If the scene played out and they did win, he would need a true Lady at his side – in other words, anyone but her. She had already pictured the Fire Nation's royalty and their reaction to her. Not wanting to cause a civil war, she had to start distancing herself before any real attachment was made. It was difficult, but for the best...even if it meant a broken heart.

"I met Aang." It was part of the truth.

"So, that's it, the Avatar is why you're here?"

"Yes."

His jaw twitched, and he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

~oOo~

"So, it's weird, right?"

"Definitely."

Jet crossed his arms and paced the room. When Suki and Ty Lee had not appeared during the early evening, everyone had accepted it was that the trio were playing it safe, but as the hours passed and still no sign of the group, it grew obvious that something had happened. Not wanting to cause an alarm, or deviate from the plans that had already been set in motion, neither of the young men was certain how to go forward.

"What should we do?"

"You heard Iroh, we all have our orders."

"What if it was us…do you think they would look for us?"

Sokka was worried, but had seen what Suki was capable of, and replied, "I think you would tell me that Suki can handle herself. Let's give it another day."

"Give what another day?" the waterbender asked, finding her way into one of the smaller parlors, and sitting next to her brother.

"In case you missed it, we're missing a few."

"Well, don't be worried about Aang."

"Why not?"

"We saw him in the forest yesterday. He's got to be in the city by now. And why has no one told Iroh about him anyway?"

Jet and Sokka both shrugged, but it was her brother who answered, "Lu Ten kept it a secret. We just followed his lead. Iroh know he's our friend, but doesn't know he's the Avatar."

"So what do you guys think of the plans? Do we have a chance?"

"I wish Dad were here," Sokka admitted.

The last reports they had heard had seen their father on almost permanent warship duty. His crew was fundamental in breaking supply chains across the oceans, that there was a definite tactical advantage with him on the seas. Katara made a mental note to check and see if 'Tatsu' had ever run across Hakoda in the cold waters abroad. She leaned in and said, "You'll do fine. I'm sure working with Piandao is going to be a good experience for you. We have to trust that Iroh knows what he's doing."

"Well, obviously the man is a genius…" Jet commented.

"Of course you would say that – you get your ship back. And shouldn't you be out finding the rest of your crew?" Katara questioned.

"Nah, I sent my two best to bring the team home. They'll do fine."

A familiar head looked in and sighting the waterbender, asked, "Ready for some training? Uncle says there's a courtyard we can use."

With the coronation fast approaching, Iroh and Piandao had outlined an intense training schedule for all the new 'recruits.' The Dragon would be hand selecting the team to go and face Ozai. All members of the Order were eligible – and Iroh himself had ruled out the notion that benders only were accepted. Of course, Katara knew Zuko wanted to further refine their special skills. Smiling contently, she stood up and said, "Definitely."

As Katara exited, Jet commented suggestively, "Looks like they've made some real progress since we last saw them."

"Dude, that's my sister."

~oOo~

Deep in the confines of the Palace, Suki and Ty Lee were roughly thrown into a cell. They had been groped and manhandled by each of the soldiers they had come across, and Suki felt desperate for a shower and her war fans, but had to trust in her new friend that all they had been through would be worth it.

When it appeared they were finally alone, Suki asked bluntly, "You're sure about this? I don't want to end up some love toy for Ozai."

The lady Captain literally had to control the shudder that went through her body.

Ty Lee replied in a dangerous tone which made Suki instantly take notice, "We don't know how or what the others are going to do. This could be our only chance. I can manipulate him so he can't bend, and then he'll be defenseless. We just have to make sure they take us together."

"And you're sure you won't be recognized?"

"He won't...not now. It was a long time ago."

Suki heard the simultaneous pain and shame behind Ty Lee's answer, and was too scared to even ask what it meant.

~oOo~

Aang woke suddenly in his nest in the tree – startled by the vivid dream he had been experiencing. In it, he was literally standing on the comet that he had dreamed of earlier. From his vantage point, he could see he was on a direct course to crash with the capital city of the Fire Nation. Looking to his left and right he saw the blue and red dragons were still with him.

What would happen if the comet kept on its due course?

And out of nowhere, Avatar Roku had appeared next to him on the fiery mass.

_What will you do?_

The dream version of himself did not have an answer. He did not fear his battle with Ozai, or the chance that he might have to sacrifice his own life in order to save the rest of the world. Could this vision be telling him something different…? Was there another battle? Why was the comet not heading towards the Fire Lord?

_AN: Is it too terrible if one of the gang isn't going to survive the final battle? And by the way - I've got a VERY cool plot twist for the final battle (no, it does not involve a lion-turtle).  
_

_Zhaozula???? I'm too crazy for my own good._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Did I get a bit ambitious last chapter? Oh well, this should make up for it.**_

_**(Yay - the line function is back!!)  
**_

_**  
**__**AN: I do not own the characters.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 26**

_"And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating in the dark.  
And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathing,  
To lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest._

_And if I was brave, I'd climb up to you on the mountain,  
They led you to drink from their fountain spouting lies.  
And I'd slay the horrible beast they commissioned  
To steer me away from my mission to your eyes.  
And I'd stand there, like a soldier, with my foot upon his chest,  
With my grin spread, and my arms out, in my bloodstained Sunday's best,  
And you'd hold me; I'd remind you who you are under their shell._

_I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;__  
My soul is useless without you..."  
__**  
- Say Anything, Walk Through Hell**_

The next evening, a happily reunited Jet and his crew dressed in the formal livery of Iroh's servants and followed the older man to his quarters inside the Palace walls. To gain access to the Fire Nation stronghold, they knew it would have to be done in a very specific manner, and with those least recognizable. The Freedom Fighters, already used to the guises they had struck with Toph, easily fell into the routine and were cleared access without further questioning from the guards. Iroh kept only trusted members in his house, but was careful to warn everyone that absolutely _no one_ could be relied on.

Once the Fighters were settled, Jet (sans telling piece of mouthgrass) literally ran down the nearby dock to his beloved ship. Inspecting the _Painted Lady_ in the moonlight, he was pleased to see that it was still in one recognizable piece. In honor of the upcoming festivities, it had been somewhat garishly adorned with red and gold ribbons and banners, but underneath it all, it was his ship.

Iroh joined Jet, and commented, "They've asked me to rename it…"

"Will you?" The sound of the waves lapped gently against the dock.

"I've told them to call it the _Phoenix_, which was well received. However, I've been putting off any improvements or changes until after the coronation."

Jet's mouth quirked slightly, "Let me guess, they didn't get the joke."

"Most certainly not. However, if you and your crew can pull off what you've promised you can, then you have my permission to name it whatever you'd like."

Jet walked further down the wooden structure, still inspecting the _Lady_ and shook his head, "No, I like the _Phoenix_. It's fitting."

"Ahoy there!"

Jet and Iroh looked all over, but weren't able to spot who had called them.

"Up here!!"

Like a proper pirate, Aang used some of the rigging to sail down onto the dock, and with a bit of his airbending skills, was able to make a graceful landing at the pair's feet. Jet heard Iroh take a sharp, shocked breath.

"An airbender?" came the whisper.

Jet admonished Aang, "You just _had_ to make an entrance, didn't you?"

"Hey – I was waiting for a break in your conversation."

"And you don't think it's the least bit dangerous – cavorting around INSIDE the Fire Lord's Palace?"

"Nah."

Jet raised an eyebrow at the young man, but noted that obviously a major change had happened since the last time their paths had crossed. Aang seemed completely at peace with himself – prepared, sturdy, and confident. The somewhat bashful and unassuming young man he had first met seemed to have disappeared forever.

Iroh was still trying to come to terms with the situation.

Aang smacked his bandanaed forehead and in a sweeping formal bow (complete with added dramatic wind for effect) said, "Where are my manners? It is an honor to meet you, Dragon of the West."

"You know who I am?!"

"Sifu Zuko taught me many of your forms."

Before Iroh could ask further inevitable questions, Jet clapped a hand on his back and said, "Let's go on board and see if the soldiers were able to find my private stash of fire whiskey. It seems there is a bit of catching up we have to do."

* * *

Piandao was also 'importing' new members for his household staff. Closer to the Palace, Toph, Sokka, and Jun would be able to react if anything happened to Iroh and company. The earthbender would resume her attendance to the various social events, still intent on any information that could be gleaned from the nobles.

Sokka, somewhat stonefaced, had agreed to act as her servant and in exchange for his services would be taught by Piandao himself in the art of the sword.

For Jun, it was the only place in the city she felt Nyla would be safe. An animal such as the shirshu was a highly prized possession, and the bounty hunter knew Paindao's secretive and sprawling estate was the only option. They could only hope that the swordmaster's minimal staff would keep quiet about the strange addition.

_As if that's the only reason…?_

She knew it was also because there was no house big enough to keep both her and Lu Ten in it. The day following the large reunion had been one of the longest Jun could remember. She couldn't get close to Lu Ten for fear that if she did, she would blurt out all her real feelings and risk deviating from the plans. He _had_ to go forward alone.

The worst moment had been her brief interaction with Iroh. In the older man, she saw everything Lu Ten would become. Iroh had signaled her out personally, asking, "Is something wrong, my pet? You seem troubled."

Clenching the disk in her pocket, she considered asking him the history of the building and how it could be that she felt at home here. But what sense did that make? This was in the middle of the Fire Nation. It was impossible. Also, how could she tell him that the thing that was troubling her the most was that every day she was inexplicably falling more in love with his son?

She had managed to answer, "Just tired, I guess."

He had patted her hand softly and said, "We all are – but this will all be over soon, I promise."

His response had meant to help her feel better, but instead reminded her that her time with his son was fast coming to an end. Once they won, and she was determined they were going to, then she would fade away from his life forever. At least now she had the prospect of seeing him. In a short time, that would be taken from her as well.

"How do I look?" Toph's voice brought her to the present.

The bounty hunter noted the very un-earthbender outfit she was wearing and asked, "You wouldn't be dressing up for a certain someone escorting you this evening, would you?"

Jun had privately witnessed the one sided crush that was forming and thought it was cute.

Toph immediately denied the statement, "No!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much."

"Pfft! Are you sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure you can be my lady-in-waiting, whatever that means."

"My dear Toph, I'm fairly certain there's a bounty on my own head within the Fire Nation. I don't think I'd be well accepted."

"C'mon, if we fixed you up like a proper Fire Nation lady, maybe they would. I bet they wouldn't even recognize you."

"I'll think about it."

"You'd better – tomorrow night is the Golden Dragon Dance. And don't give me any excuses about people finding out who you are…"

On the previous and very busy day, Iroh had sent out a last minute gilded invite throughout the city, trumping all other dances and balls by sponsoring a very large soiree inside the Palace walls. As invitations were the hottest ticket in town, Iroh had ensured that the bulk of the nobles would be accounted for, and he would have the perfect alibi to his location for the entire evening. With rumors circulating that both the Phoenix Lord and Fire Princess might make an appearance, the Dragon had all but assured capacity attendance.

While the citizens danced and celebrated the impending coronation, the members of the White Lotus would be hard at work corrupting the city from within. In an even more brilliant stroke, the Dragon of the West had made the ball a masked event. It would allow his team to be on site without being recognized.

Finally, it would literally be the party to end all parties – Iroh had slyly suggested those in attendance stay up to see the first rays of the comet appear in the sky. He wanted to keep a close eye on any who might stand in the way of the plans.

"Like I said before, I'll think about it." And it was true – if tomorrow night was going to be her last night, why shouldn't she go out with a bang? Furthermore, in a rather surprising gesture, when Piandao had invited them into his home, he had mentioned anything inside was for their use – from unique and priceless weapons to glamorous and expensive clothes. In her grandly fitted room, Jun had found a number of different gowns and garments to choose from. Running her hands over the silks, Jun had been instantly attracted to a tight black dress edged in gold. It had a high collar and slits on both sides.

"Really?"

"Really," Jun promised. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help Piandao come up with a sleeping draught to put in everyone's drinks tomorrow night. My dad taught me the _best _recipe!"

Toph gave her enthusiasm a strange look, but answered, "Fine, but for the record, your night sounds more fun than mine."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Further away, the golden eyes of Lu Ten and Zuko remained in the Oyster District. Katara also stayed behind so she and the firebender would be able to perfect their new powers. After a small demonstration for a delighted Iroh, he confirmed they should continue practicing, and the waterbender would not join the others further in the city.

With the obvious connection between his cousin and the waterbender happening right in front of him, it took everything in Lu Ten's power not to run across the capital to Piandao's and fall on his knees asking Jun for forgiveness.

* * *

"Do you think we're ready?"

Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow and after taking a long drink of water, answered, "I guess, but I'm not sure what for..."

Cuddled closely together at night, the pair had considered and pondered what their unique powers had meant. It wouldn't stand up against lightning, nor was it as useful at destroying things as earthbending, but they both recognized that their skills had to be useful.

Taking a break from their practice, Katara bent the sweat away from her body and joined Zuko on a bench in the interior courtyard of Iroh's Oyster District club. From a distance, they could see a pensive Lu Ten, who was fiercely concentrating on his cup of tea.

The waterbender gently nudged the Prince next to her and said sadly, "Look at him."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

Still looking, Zuko replied, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's heartbroken."

"But he's about to be the new Fire Lord – what could be wrong?"

Zuko turned the young woman's pretty face away from his cousin and said seriously, "There's more to life than power, Katara. There are some things worth giving up the crown for."

Eyebrows raised, she asked, "Really? Such as?"

"The future."

In the tender moments when the city was waking up, and the group was trying to get some rest, Katara had almost asked Zuko about that exact subject. How was it possible that she, a waterbender from no family to speak of, had captured the heart of the Fire Nation Prince? Or had she? While she knew Zuko wasn't the most loquacious person, especially on the topic of his emotions, she guessed his feelings in the tender gestures and wordless glances they shared. In the scheme of things, they had only spent a short time together, but now Katara could not imagine her life without him. Did he feel the same? Zuko's actions showed he might, but would he follow it up with words?

"The future?"

Before either had a chance to continue, in an instant, Zuko had unleashed his blades and was blocking the path of his larger cousin, who was striding their direction. Lu Ten's eyes glittered dangerously and he said, "Don't try and stop me."

"Where are you going?"

"To my father's house."

"You can't – you have to remain here, safe."

Lu Ten crossed his arms and asked skeptically, "Pardon me, but weren't you Captain Tatsu in a former life?"

"Maybe," Zuko answered slowly, not lowering his swords an inch.

"Didn't you ever think 'hang the rules?'"

His cousin grinned slyly and said, "That was basically the creed we lived by."

Lu Ten looked at the pair in front of him and said, "Look, you two have helped me realize something important. Furthermore, no matter what I do, or what happens to me – there's still _you_. You can still lead this country if necessary."

Katara responded, "Give us a good reason to let you go. Zuko may be your family, but we've had instruction to keep your guarded."

"I can't…I can't accept the crown without hearing from her first."

"Who?"

"Jun."

Katara and Zuko shared a look – they hadn't personally witnessed any of Jun and Lu Ten's initial time together, so it was possible there was a connection between the pair they had missed…

Lu Ten continued, "I should've never let her go to begin with. If I get the Crown now – it will be empty. Worthless."

Zuko slowly lowered his blades, and said, "Go."

"Are you—"

"Go before I think too much about it. Once you have spoken with her, report back here. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point – just be sure to get there alive."

"Thanks."

"Take this," Katara quickly plucked an object from the wall and offered it to him, "You'll need it at the ball tonight."

Inspecting the blue and white mask, Lu Ten nodded, and replied, "Thanks."

* * *

"You two are wanted _now_," a voice informed them.

Without the sun to guide her, Suki had figured they had been imprisoned for over a day. It wasn't the worst prison scenario she had ever been in, but instead of waiting for her fellow warriors to release her, she was anticipating something far worse.

"Put these on." Flashy garments were chucked into the cell, landing in a heap on the ground.

Ty Lee held them up experimentally – neither left much to the imagination.

Suki crossed her arms and shouted back, "Absolutely not!"

"You'll put them on or go naked. Take your pick," came the instant response.

The girls exchanged glances and quickly put on the newer, cleaner outfits. Rolling her eyes and trying to lighten the mood, Suki commented, "Who would've thought that Ozai went for the 'fire-schoolmaid' fantasy?"

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes, and responded, "I would."

Nodding grimly, Suki asked quietly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

More than half a bottle later, Jet remembered to ask about Suki and Ty Lee. Looking over at a rapidly sloshed Aang, the corsair asked, "So, where'd you leave the girls?"

"Leave them?"

"Yeah, they went to find you last night…we haven't seen them yet."

"I had to take care of something. I haven't been back to the District since." Aang tried his best to concentrate and questioned, "What day is today anyway?"

Jet and Iroh exchanged sobering glances, and the older man said calmly, "I'm sure they're okay."

Already up and pacing his quarters, Jet asked, "How can you be sure?! What can we do? There's not enough time and they could be anywhere in the city by now!"

Iroh sighed deeply and answered, "As much as it pains me to say this, we have to trust that they are able to protect themselves. This close to our victory we cannot interrupt our plans. I know it is asking a lot of you, and Sokka would feel the same if he was here, but there is a larger picture we have to take into consideration. We've all had to make sacrifices to be here."

Jet reached to take a large gulp of the whiskey bottle and nodded sourly, "I don't have to like it."

Iroh patted the pirates hand and said, "Have faith – I think they might surprise us. Aang, you agree, right?"

The Avatar's response was to snore loudly, as he was passed out cold in his chair.

* * *

_AN: Because even the Avatar deserves to be drunk…_


	27. Chapter 27

_Going to get a little dark here, people – because this…is…WAR (not Sparta)! However, can I say how super proud I am of how this chapter turned out???_

_AN: I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 27**

"_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive._

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger._

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive."_

_**- Eye of the Tiger, Survivor (oh yeah!!)**_

Across the city, warriors from lands near and far prepared for a night that would change their lives, and the history of the world, forever…

A water tribe member proudly painted his face in bold stripes of black, white, and gray, honoring the tradition of his people.

A banished Fire Nation Prince pulled on regalia he hadn't worn in years, tucking his blades surely on his back.

A young woman from a foreign land prepared to help restore balance to a world in peril.

The Avatar kept an interested eye on the sky…

* * *

The night of the Golden Dragon Dance and eve of the Phoenix King's coronation dawned warm with a cool breeze delivered from the coast. Clouds somewhat obscured the moon, which was now at its fullest, casting a bluish silver light across the city. In droves, groups headed towards the home of Iroh, son of Azulon, Dragon of the West. His popularity (or perceived influence with his brother) had drawn everyone from noble families who could trace their lineage back generations to the _nouveau riche_, from high ranking Army officials to naval sailors on leave.

The nobility had turned out in all their finery – polished gold, opals, diamonds and other fiery jewels twinkled on the hands, wrists, and necks of all those in attendance. The soldiers were marked in formal military regalia, and everyone's face was obscured partially or completely with a decorative mask.

In the middle of it all, a young earthbender was looking forward to turning them all upside down. Before the proceedings had started, Iroh had lined up his small, but lethal crew, giving them their last instruction before the evening separated them.

"And you're _sure_ you don't mind?" Toph asked for at least the third time.

"I assure you, young one – it is _entirely_ okay to destroy my house."

"Good, because tonight, a seven Nation army couldn't me hold me back!" Toph grinned from ear to ear in anticipation of the nights events. She doubted the Fire Nation had seen her brand of bending in a number of years, and for the briefest moment she wished she could truly _see_ the expression on peoples faces when the unassuming blind girl stepped forward to kick some major ass.

"Just make sure Sokka is with you to protect your blind side," Iroh responded seriously.

Chortling loudly, Toph enjoyed the joke, and wiped her eyes.

"Nice outfit by the way…"

In defiance of tradition, Toph was wearing a loosely cut pair of red silk pants and matching top – allowing her complete movement – which would be important in the time ahead. It was going to be a long night and she didn't want fashion getting her way. Since she couldn't see anyway, she had asked for an elaborate mask, and was rewarded when Iroh had gifted her with something from the vaults of the Fire Nation – a dazzling gold mask which had once belonged to Fire Lady Ilah.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, sir."

"I know you will do Southern Water Tribe proud tonight."

The young man had been instrumental with both Piandao and Iroh in coordinating the disconnected strikes of the entire group – coming up with a brilliant idea to cover Jet and the pirates.

"And as soon as this is over, we will find Suki and Ty Lee, I promise you."

"Thank you."

Iroh continued moving down the line of his 'soldiers.' After the late night / early morning drinking session, Jet had talked both parties into allowing the Avatar to join his ship. Having Aang on board would help in a number of ways, and also keep him away from Ozai as long as possible. With the combined efforts of the loaded _Painted Lady_ and Aang's Avatar State, they were going to make quick work of the low lying barracks. The group wanted no interruption from the military when the final battle happened.

General Iroh's invitation had set the tone in the city, and everyone was treating the night before the coronation as a holiday. There were few celebrations and festivals in town, and the members were more than ready to let loose.

"Captain?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Have your fun, but please make sure the Avatar returns to the Palace _before_ sunrise. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You might also want to keep an eye out for Zhao – I've heard he's still around, and since I've not accepted a response from him, his location this evening could be anywhere."

"Noted."

"And make sure you're timing is correct."

"Absolutely."

Iroh passed the collected Freedom Fighters, each armed to the teeth, and finished at Aang's side. Looking down at the shorter man, he said quietly, "Avatar, you are not alone tonight. At each step, you will find someone at your side. Do not take unnecessary risks. Are we understood?"

"Yes."

Taking a few paces back, he announced, "Then I shall see _all_ of you early tomorrow morning. Remember, we need to have the city locked down before the sun rises and the comet crosses our skies."

Piandao nodded and said, "Those who are loyal to our cause will present themselves to you with this." He revealed a small white tile and continued, "It is only these men and women who are to be trusted. Scrolls have been delivered throughout the past week, and our members are aware of what needs to happen."

Iroh finished, "Be brave, and be strong, and tomorrow we will all celebrate the coronation of Lu Ten, new Lord of the Fire Nation."

Cheers erupted in the collected group.

* * *

The regent-to-be was fast approaching his father's house. Knowing the layout of the Palace, it was easy for him to approach unseen, and at the gate, mask firmly in place, he revealed an invitation scroll for instant access to the party.

_Where was she?_

Although Lu Ten had no way of knowing if Jun planned on attending, he felt that she would be here. Scanning the nobles and gathered ruling class, the Prince looked for jet black hair and a tell tale tattoo, but wasn't able to spot any…

_There!_

Standing at the edge of the room was a tall, striking woman in a very tight black and gold dress, matching mask, and thigh high boots. Her very presence was intimidating, and she had a clear circle around her that was available. Not caring who got in his way, he roughly pushed his way through the crowd.

Thus far, Jun was bored with this supposed 'big event.' She could admit that Iroh obviously knew what he was doing, and had to hide a gleeful smile as his guests drank glass after glass of tasty punch. She and Piandao had combined both of their expertise and used a bit of Nyla's potent saliva and a few other tricks to create a toxin that would not have impact until dawn the next morning.

Until then, she sipped the bubbly champflame juices from a delicate flute, wondering why she dressed up for nothing…and no one. Lu Ten was safely in the Oyster District, well away from the craziness that was going to ensue this evening.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening."

She turned around – a sarcastic response on her tongue – and saw a blue faced, broad shouldered man standing behind her. The words died on her lips.

"Dance with me."

Lu Ten led a speechless bounty hunter out on the floor, and brought her close. The distinctive sounds of the sungi horn floated over the dance floor. In a low voice, he said, "I had to come for you."

For the first time in her life, Jun's senses were completely overwhelmed, and she asked breathlessly, "Now?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"You want me to say it."

"I do."

"Fine, when all this is over, I want you at my side, permanently."

"But…?"

"Them?" Lu Ten noted the nobles dancing obliviously around them.

"Yes."

"Who gives a damn?"

"They might."

"You think that matters?"

She met the gold eyes behind the mask and looked away. "I couldn't."

"You can."

"Fine."

"You'll be my Fire Lady?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes!"

Looking around the room, he asked, "I know of a secret room not too far from here. Feel like making that declaration official?"

Raising an eyebrow, she followed him off the floor and replied, "I've always had a thing for naughty boys."

* * *

In the bay, Aang quickly whipped up a convincing cloud cover to shield the movements of the _Painted Lady_. Touching briefly on his Avatar State, he called in a deep fog bank to cover the entire body of water.

"Well done," commented Jet from behind the large wheel, then yelled up to the crow's nest, "Longshot, how close are we?"

"Closing in."

"Excellent." Easily slipping back into his role as Captain, he thumped on the deck and Pipsqueak's head appeared from below.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"Ready with the charges?"

"Aye, aye."

Piandao's vast armory had delighted the entire gang of Freedom Fighters, who had quite happily pillaged his stores, finding new and exciting weapons. Looking at his sand timer, Jet knew they would have to release the cannons precisely when Iroh was setting off fireworks at his house. On Sokka's suggestion, they were hoping to cover the noise, so no one would be the wiser.

Piandao and Iroh had sent a number of kegs to the barracks in honor of the coronation, with the note, "Enjoy!" The same potent mixture that the nobles were drinking was also being passed around the dining hall for the soldiers.

Jet looked over at Aang, who was clad in his traditional robes, the blue arrow on his forehead obvious. He held his wooden staff proudly in one hand. Chewing on his mouthgrass a moment longer, Jet realized that in this moment, he was part of history. Since the death of his family, he had lived for this exact time. He called out, "And you, Avatar? Are you ready?"

Aang nodded.

"Then hoist the colors."

Jun, in her attempt to keep occupied combined with her inability to sleep, had surprised everyone with her sewing skills, and had produced a rather convincing flag for the _Painted Lady_. Although she grumbled about Jet's 'ownership,' she knew he was treating it as well as her father did, and buried the hatchet by presenting its rakish Captain with a multi-hued silk creation that Aang attached to the mast. It fluttered proudly in the moonlight. The bounty hunter had incorporated all colors in the deceptively simple flag.

"We're ready. On my cue…"

* * *

"…and so, dear Fire Nation members, let me thank all of you for joining us this evening, on the eve of my esteemed brother's coronation as Phoenix King and my niece's ascension to the Fire Nation throne. It is a special day for us all."

Iroh paused for applause, then continued, "In honor of our glorious tomorrow, I have arranged for a special fireworks tribute. If you will all please follow me to the garden terrace, the spectacle will start very soon. Please take a glass of punch so that we might toast Ozai's glorious future together."

* * *

Katara and Zuko crept into the inner chambers of the strangely deserted Palace, moving away from the raucous sounds of the party. The waterbender followed silently, realizing that she and the Prince's upbringings were quite different. The Palace was a never ending maze of twists and turns, and everything was on such a large scale. Once there was no common enemy, how were they going to find common ground? Where was there a future for a child raised in ice and cold and the child raised in fabulous riches and wealth?

"Through here…"

"I thought you would turn up sooner or later, Brother."

In the darkness of the room, two glinting blades flickered, instantly pinning Katara to a nearby pillar, bleeding from where the metal had sliced through her clothing.

"I missed…" a disappointed voice commented.

"That's okay, Mai, I'd rather like to watch my brother as I kill her in front of him."

Zuko stepped in front of Katara and flexed his hands, "We're going to finish this alone, Azula. Keep everyone else out of it."

**KA-BOOM!!!!**

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the night sky.

* * *

"But you're not Ozai."

"Disappointed, wench?"

"Yes, actually."

Zhao squinted his blurred vision and tried to focus on the young women in front of him. The one who had spoken looked vaguely familiar. He was alone in his room on this festive evening because his regent had informed him (via scroll) that his request for matrimony was still under consideration, but in the meantime, he hoped the two girls he was sending would pleasantly help pass the time. Attached to the note was a bottle of something from the Ozai's private stores, and the Admiral had quickly set to finishing it…and turned his thoughts towards his regent with each passing shot.

It was no secret Ozai had numerous liaisons within the nobility, and to his inner circle, it was no surprise that he sometimes 'slummed' with girls from various Districts and other parts of the world. He invoked his right as ruler to 'propagate the Fire Nation's authority.' While most of his advisors personally believed he was diluting the noble line of Azulon, there was nothing that could be said or done. With Ursa's disappearance, and death never confirmed, Ozai refused to remarry. Thus far, there were at least three bastard children that were known.

Azula openly hated this fact, as it stood to threaten her own chances of succession. Zhao actually feared what she would do if she discovered their whereabouts.

"Well, too bad…"

Zhao roughly began unbuckling his trousers, intent on enjoying himself before having to go out to duty when everyone was celebrating. Furthermore, he desperately needed to work some of his frustrations out. He hadn't been able to find who was responsible for the demise of the _Azulon_, and had been forced to recruit some random earth kingdom refugees as stand ins. Their impending deaths was weighing on his conscience more than he originally thought it would.

"…because you've got nothing but Zhao." His pants cluttered to floor.

Quicker than a bolt of lightning, the shorter of the girls, tapped him once, twice, and he went down – hard – on the floor, unable to move.

"You're disgusting."

"Now, where's Ozai?"

If found in this position, the Admiral knew he was a dead man. There was only one chance, he mumbled, "Down the hall – third door on the right."

"If you're lying to us…"

"I'm not."

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it…"

His last vision was one of his own decorated saber, a gift from Ozai himself, coming directly at him.

* * *

"NOW!!!"

The newly fitted cannons on the _Lady_ sparked and shot specially constructed cannonballs directly into the barracks, detonating on impact and blowing up clouds of debris and dust in the night sky.

In the next breath, Aang generated a colossal wave of water which crashed over the structures, ripping them from their foundations as no storm could ever do.

* * *

_AN: Anticipation…next chapter is stellar (grins)…_


	28. Chapter 28

_Did you catch the Whitestripes line in the last chapter? I've been waiting to use it for months!!! :)  
_

_AN: I do not own the characters._

**Chapter 28**

"_On this evening  
I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight."_

_**-It Ends Tonight, All-American Rejects**_

"I don't remember asking you to make the rules, Zuzu."

Shooting off a quick burst of flame in the direction of his sister's voice, Zuko moved in the covering smoke to release the injured Katara and whispered, "Go to the party, I will meet you there."

"But…"

"This is my battle."

"I know – it's just, I love you, Zuko." The words slipped out, accidentally, but the waterbender didn't want to take them back. If this was the last time she saw him, he had to know the truth. The smoke around them was dissipating and there were only moments left for her to slip away unnoticed.

Pressing his mouth fiercely against hers, he murmured, "I love you, too, Katara. I'll come for you."

Shoving her away roughly, the banished Prince fled in the opposite direction – openly taunting the Princess he had left for dead, "You think I'd let you get the crown that easy, Azula? You're going to have to fight me for it!"

"With pleasure." She barked over her shoulder, "Find that girl and bring her to me! It should be easy - just follow the trail of blood."

While Mai took off after Katara, Azula acrobatically bounded towards Zuko. He waited until the last minute, then jumped out of the way and the siblings ended up crashing through an elaborate set of stained glass windows onto a large patio below. Rolling quickly, they were both on their feet in a matter of moments.

Azula, with the aid and help of the Fire Nation's top healers (and dark motivation from her father), had recovered to full capacity. She despised being weak and sick, and was ready to prove to her father that she was more than ready to become Fire Lord. She had known Zuko would appear at some point before the coronation and although she would've preferred a crowd in which to battle in front of, she would take this moment and permanently defeat her brother. With Zuko's corpse in her hands, she knew Ozai would have to accept that she was ready to assume the throne.

The siblings ignored the bursts of flame and loud noises as the fireworks exploded overhead as they prepared to duel each other. As children, they were never allowed to officially fight each other – for fear that both progeny could be accidentally killed and there would be no additional heirs to the throne. Instead, they had practiced their forms together…always with an unspoken degree of competition between them…

But this wasn't a competition. This was life or death.

"You're not taking over the country, Azula, it's going to our cousin, Lu Ten."

If she was surprised he was still alive, she didn't let it show, and responded, "He's an embarrassment – his firebending skills are weak."

"He's more the leader than either of us will ever be," Zuko challenged.

"Are you done talking now? Are you ready to die?"

Zuko ignored the threat and continued coldly, "I just wanted you to know that after yours and father's death, it won't be our evil branch of the family polluting this country any more. I wanted you to die with that knowledge."

Eyes glowing brightly, Azula unleashed a massive amount of blue lightning. As they were still in close quarters, Zuko was not able to deflect the attack, only to dodge it, and the wall of electricity slammed into the side of the Palace – shaking it dramatically.

Zuko refused to be rattled by her attack, commenting, "Just like in the forest, Azula – you have no courtesy for anything around you."

"It's an inanimate object, Zuzu!" as a burst of flame came in his direction.

"Our forefathers built the Fire Nation and you have no problem destroying it! How can you possibly be the best person to run this country?!"

"Spare me the emotions. Shut up and fight!"

Since both had been trained by the same instructors, they were matched shot for shot in their technique. In the open space of the patio, Azula could not rely on her superior gymnastic ability, and as the fireworks continued to sparkle above them the battle grew more and more intense.

Zuko paused for a moment to take a breath…and felt something growing within him. He had detected the comet's arrival for over a week and instinctively knew it was closer than anyone realized. The question was – did Azula feel it as well? Perhaps in her injuries from the forest fire had diminished her senses… While she was fighting well, he guessed it was more instinct and training than anything else.

There would be only one chance…when her powers weren't intensified and his were in the moment when the comet appeared on the horizon.

"What's the matter, Zuko? Getting tired?" Azula shouted over the fireworks.

"Never."

"Good, because there's something you should know – when I'm crowned Fire Lord, my first official act will be to exterminate _all_ water tribe members – starting with your precious girlfriend!"

Desperately trying to ignore her threat, Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled a calming breath, picturing himself at home on the deck of the _Blue Spirit_. There it was…

Sozin's comet had arrived.

Twisting and turning in a pattern of moves his Uncle had sent to him via scroll, Zuko concentrated all of his energy in the strike...

...his entire being and all his available power...

...directing it from his callused fingers...

...and finally releasing it in the direction of his sister.

Azula could only watch in a combination of horror and awe as she was struck, and fell harshly onto the ground.

Zuko instinctively knew there was no reason to check if she had survived – he had more important issues at hand, and dashed off to find Katara. Their part of mission had been accomplished. Azula was destroyed.

* * *

In the bay, the military barracks were completely demolished, with the soldiers swept out to sea or buried under the rubble. The Freedom Fighters rejoiced. The Fire Nation military had been the cause of a number of brutal deaths in their collective families and this was a final act of retribution.

Unconvinced that it was actually over, Jet turned the _Lady_ to circle the harbor, keeping an eye to make sure no one escaped or tried to throw up defenses. It would be a close race to make it back to the Palace before sunrise, but he had a job to do.

Watching the fireworks finish, Jet noticed a change come over Aang. He wasn't joining in the festivities or celebrations on deck, but instead focused intently on the sky.

"What's that?" asked The Duke.

In the furthest part of the horizon, a glow appeared, and was growing larger by the second.

"The comet," Aang whispered.

Before Jet could form a question, the Avatar was already flying towards the Palace.

"Good luck – may Agni speed your journey." Jet turned his attention to the crew and said, "Alright, enough – now, what do you say we find Zhao and get Suki's ship back for her?"

His question was answered with further cheering.

* * *

**KABOOM!!!**

Glittering colors continually filled the sky with a myriad of prisms and spectacle. The drunker-by-the-second crowd collectively 'oohed' and 'aaahed' in unison, and Iroh smiled kindly at their verbal response. Piandao had stationed himself on the ramparts on the far side of the Palace grounds so that he could listen for the cannons of the _Painted Lady_.

The Dragon of the West looked up, and receiving the nod from his fellow Lotus member, grinned even more broadly…things were falling into place exactly as they had planned. They were on the cusp of greatness, and when the day was finished, his beloved son, Lu Ten, would be crowned Fire Lord - and a new chapter of the Fire Nation could begin.

Noticing someone at his side, he realized Toph had joined him. She grumbled loudly, "I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Can I get just started already?"

"No. You need to wait until the show is over."

At the end of the extended fireworks display, when the last bits of light were fading into the horizon, the comet appeared unexpectedly in the sky – glowing in the earliest morning light… Everyone paused to stare and wonder at its strange and ethereal beauty. With the full moon fading and the comet appearing, it was almost as if the sun and the moon were in the sky at the same time. Across the country, firebenders of all ages felt a change in the powers. It was if someone had turned up the volume to the loudest setting.

Alarmed, but thinking clearly, Iroh took off running and shouted, "It's early. Toph, NOW!"

The earthbender needed no encouragement, and after pausing to crack her knuckles, sent up four giant walls of earth – effectively trapping the majority of the party members. Pandemonium followed, as flames could be seen shooting up and over the high walls that had formerly been the eastern terrace of the Palace.

"We need to get you some place safe," Sokka said, joining the earthbender. Unsure of who was a bender and who was not, he rushed towards a doorway.

Running towards the stairs, Piandao joined Iroh as they rushed inside to take care of any stray nobility, and noted, "Those weren't just fireworks."

"What do you mean?"

"Your niece and nephew are involved in a bit of a duel."

"Who won?"

"I'm not sure."

There wasn't time to consider the outcome, as a wall of flames shot toward them from the inside.

"Ready, old friend?" Iroh asked, as he sent out a volley of fire.

"Ready." Piandao released his blades.

* * *

"Bastard!"

"You can say that again."

"I'm glad we killed him."

Admiral Zhao's directions had led the still scantily clad Suki and Ty Lee directly to Ozai…and his entire royal guard. The Fire Lord had personally doubled his protective staff since Azula's arrival back to the capital. He was taking no chances. The Captain of the guard did not know what to make of the two…they looked like the Lord's usual 'entertainment,' but he wasn't expecting any, and the girls were both armed.

Facing off against twenty well trained firebenders in nothing but basically her underwear was not really how she saw herself 'helping the cause,' but Suki knew that the fate of the world lay behind those doors and she was willing to fight to the death if necessary. Looking over at Ty Lee, she realized the young woman felt the exact same way.

"Ready?" Suki lowered the Zhao's bloodied blade.

"Let's go."

**KA-BOOM!!!**

Unsure exactly what was transpiring outside, the young women had no choice but to fight their way – bloodied and burned towards the door – a whirlwind of deadly blade work and disarming touches. While lights shimmered outside the window, in their wake lay expired and dying soldiers. Pausing to catch their breaths at the door, Suki resisted the urge to simultaneously laugh and cry at the same time.

Their revealing outfits were further torn and tattered, leaving the lady Captain to wonder if Ozai would even take their threat seriously. Still, if they wanted a chance at a future – one where she could see if things led anywhere with Sokka…or her beloved Kyoshi island again, they were going to have to go through and face the ultimate evil.

Swinging the door open, they found Ozai, the future Phoenix King, staring out over the party below. He only seemed vaguely surprised to see them, and said, "Now this is a pleasant evening I wasn't expecting…"

His tone of voice was enough to send chills over Suki's entire body and she realized they were at a bit of a disadvantage in the firebender's lair.

"You…I know you…"

Ty Lee shivered, then stood proud, and said, "Not this time. I'm stronger now."

With that, she turned a neat series of cartwheels and flips, dodging flames and closed in on the man who easily outweighed her three times over. Suki could only watch in amazement as Ty Lee quickly reached striking distance. She balanced on a precarious statue, when a series of tremors rocked the contents and inhabitants of the room – forcing Ty Lee to fall to the ground.

Ozai used the advantage to send forth a flame that instantly ignited Ty Lee's remaining clothing, harshly commenting, "No – you're still nothing but a circus freak."

While Ty Lee dropped to the ground in an attempt to put the flames out, Suki could only watch in desperate horror as Ozai slipped out the window calling out, "Wait here – I'll be back."

* * *

Katara ran until she was out of breath, then paused. She was stronger than this. She had not trained her entire life to continue running from danger. If Zuko was handling their part of the battle, she would be damned if she couldn't add to the cause. Ripping off part of her shirt to tie a rough bandage over her still bleeding cut, she listened carefully for the footsteps that had been following her.

"Did you think you would actually end up with him?" The flat voice echoed across the halls.

Katara unleashed her water, paused and ready to attack.

"If he wasn't killed by Azula, then the Fire Lord will force him to honor his contract."

The waterbender replied sarcastically, "To be happily wedded to you?"

"It's been arranged. Zuko's had his fun, it's now time for him to restore his honor."

"Is that what you believe? That honor is something you can instantly be granted? You think by marrying _you_ he can ignore the fact that his own father tried to kill him? Nevermind that he doesn't even know where his mother is. What delusional world are you living in?"

"You're the one who is delusional."

Katara rolled her eyes at the ridiculously lame comeback, then clenched her jaw and commented, "That's what I don't get about you Fire Nation girls – you never think for yourselves. You do what everyone else tells you to do."

"Think about this."

A dagger passed close enough to give Katara a sharp cut on the cheek, but she continued walking forward, and stated, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt - and pretend that was because you've been hanging around her Royal Craziness for so long. Here's your chance – you can run far away and never come back, or you can die. The choice is yours."

"You're giving me a choice?"

"I'm trying to be polite."

Hearing the rumbling that was taking place outside, Katara knew she needed to hurry up and help her friends. Looking at the moonlight that bathed the floor in front of her, the waterbender closed her eyes and focused her energy. Mai was there, lurking behind a large pillar…but she could feel more than that. As with her new bending skills with Zuko, there was something new, a rare feeling…

She sensed Mai take a step out and aim a blade in her direction.

In slow motion, Katara moved her hands deliberately and directly and watched as her opponent's hand dropped the knife, and heard it clatter loudly to the ground. Mai was immobilized – standing as still as a statue.

"What are you doing?" a clenched voice demanded.

Katara actually had no idea what she was doing. The skills she had encountered felt strange, but powerful, so all she could think to do was respond, "Stopping you, apparently. I'll ask again, do you want to leave, or do you wish to die?"

"I'll leave."

"Good, and never, ever return." When Katara dropped her hands, and released her power, Mai crumbled to the floor, gasping for breath.

* * *

With Sokka and Toph's assistance, and the late addition of Katara, Iroh and Piandao had just finished disarming and disabling the rest of the party members when Ozai entered the remnants of the ruined ballroom. Toph's contributions had all but destroyed the room that had only hours ago hosted elaborate and courtly dances. Looking on angrily, his golden eyes singled out his brother and he shouted, "YOU! I should've known you were behind this."

Iroh stepped forward, with his hands raised peacefully, "It is because I hold the values of all life above your insane quest for power. I cannot allow your coronation to happen – you _must_ step down."

"I suppose you will you be the one to enforce that?"

"If I must." Iroh drew his brother's attention away from the group behind him and looked towards the exit – hoping that Aang was en route to the Palace. It was still early for his arrival.

Ozai laughed haughtily and said, "Your pride and belief in people will be the death of you, brother. The army will be here any moment and destroy all of you."

Just then, Aang swooped in the destroyed door with the sunrise lighting his entrance. He landed gracefully and walked between the opposing sides, stating, "No, they won't. They've just been deployed to the navy."

A flicker of concern passed over Ozai's handsome features, before he responded, "Why should that bother me? The comet is here – I am invincible."

Iroh spoke firmly, "Your reign ends today. No more will we stand by and watch as you destroy the land. A new ruler will stand in your place."

"Who? You?"

"No!" Iroh growled, then boasted, "My son, Lu Ten, will reunite this world…with the help of the Avatar."

"It's not possible. Lu Ten died."

"It is." From behind one of the walls Toph had used as a defense, Lu Ten stepped forward, and removed his mask. "This ends tonight, Uncle."

Reacting quickly, Ozai generated a streak of blue lightning, made much more intense by the shadow of the comet which was close to passing overhead, and shot it powerfully in his nephew's direction. Everyone was too far away to react, but Jun was standing directly next to Lu Ten and didn't stop to think…she acted on instinct. In a moment, she saw their entire relationship pass in front of her…in a second she saw all that he was going to accomplish as Fire Lord…in a heartbeat, she found peace within herself…

The bounty hunter only had time to blink as thousands of volts of energy passed through her body in an instant and she collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lu Ten immediately dropped to her side, while Ozai used his increased firepower to lift off the ground and headed towards the top of the Palace. They watched as he blasted out of view, and with tears in his eyes Lu Ten ordered, "Aang, I don't care what it takes…"

"Understood."

_AN: The BIG and final chapters ahead – one or two to go!!!  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_We come to the end of the action...._

_AN: I do not own the characters._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 29**

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own…_

_I used to roll the dice,_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key,_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."_

_**- Viva La Vida, Coldplay**_

Aang only took a second to pause before soaring up after Ozai. The Fire Lord may have had the advantage of knowing the Palace, but the young airbender swooped quickly and gracefully over the grounds. There was no point yet to connect with the Avatar State. He needed to know what he was facing. Breathing deeply, Aang felt calm and collected – this was how his destiny was playing out, and he wasn't backing down. Turning and looking, Aang finally sighted a glint of gold from Ozai's top crown and flew towards it. The larger man was near the parapets of his own quarters, moving in a steady series of moves that the Avatar did not recognize.

Locking eyes with the firebender, Aang realized at once that the man was quite mad...literally insane. Perhaps it was the realization that his empire was crumbling, that he had been outdone on every level which served to finally cause Ozai to lose his balance and fall into insanity.

He cackled manically, "If I can't survive – then NO ONE will!"

Aang concentrated, and watching the moves flow together, realized the absolute danger the world was in. The crazed firebender was using his increased powers to change that trajectory of the comet so that it was now heading directly to the earth below. With his heart thundering in his chest, Aang understood that _this_ had been what his visions were about.

Instantly invoking the Avatar State, he made the split second decision to go after the comet rather than the man. The course of the heavenly body had already been changed so that gravity was impacting it more than anything Ozai was currently contributing. Taking a brief detour past the ground to pick up elements of earth and water, he headed towards the sky. In his silent flight into space, Avatar Roku appeared at his side.

_Be warned, airbender. You are bound by the laws of earth…if you die in this state, the Avatar cycle is broken for eternity._

"And the world would still be over!!" Aang shouted at the apparition. "If I die now, and the earth survives, I will still consider my life a success. My purpose is to bring balance and I can't do that if there is no earth left!"

Shaking his head to clear the vision, he gulped to take a breath. This far up, it was getting much more difficult to breathe. Pausing in midair, he stopped to heave all his forces – an inferno of flames, a wave of water, boulders from the earth, and a giant gust of air – against the comet.

But still it came.

It fell slower, but it was on track to collide with the innocent earth below.

* * *

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Further unshed tears glistened in Lu Ten's dirtied face, as he held Jun's prone body close.

Not even feeling her own injuries, Katara unleashed her water, which glowed brightly in front of their collected faces. Waving her hands, the liquid collapsed, and after a moment, she shook her head sadly and stated, "The damage is too extensive and severe, there is...no way. I'm not strong enough to help her. I'm so sorry."

The waterbender looked at the sky, at the full moon which was fading in the distance. Her powers were already diminishing and she was desperate for what she could not do. Wiping the blood away from her cheek, she saw it had mixed with tears she didn't know she was crying. A warm body sat next to her, and a voice commented, "Cousin, you have to accept Jun is no longer with us. We _must_ go after my father. Now is the time for revenge – we will have time to mourn our losses later."

"But..." Lu Ten looked around wildly, "I wasn't supposed to be here. If I hadn't come to see her, then this never would have happened! She would still be alive!! Why did you let me go?!" The Crown Prince broke down in heart-wrenching sobs, wracked with guilt on top of his sadness. "If _you_ would've stopped me…" Without any warning, Lu Ten jumped up, pulled back and punched Zuko square in the jaw, sending him reeling to the floor.

"Lu Ten…" Iroh said sternly, as he quickly approached his grieving son, and brought him in close, while Zuko checked to see if his jaw was still in place.

The others took a few steps back to give the pair some space, when the light from the comet above changed.

"Something's wrong," Sokka said, and walked towards the doorway. Looking up and sighting the comet's path, he shouted back, "The comet!! It's headed right for us."

In the gloom of the destroyed ballroom, golden eyes questioned blue ones...and a nod passed between them. Zuko took Katara's hand and they went towards the broken door, out to find a clear place.

* * *

As Sokka watched his sister and the Prince walk confidently away, his quick mind sorted out how he could best help the situation. Assuming Aang was in the sky trying to control the comet, that left one very unattended Fire Lord.

Sokka's keen eyes shifted up to try and find where the source of impact would be for the comet – _something_ had to be forcing its current interrupted path. There!

"Toph?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you to take down an entire tower, could you handle it?"

"Sure thing, just point me in the right direction."

"That a girl."

Toph felt herself bodily lifted off the ground as Sokka pulled her along, sprinting through the labyrinth of Fire Nation halls.

* * *

"We have to get out of here," Suki said, grimacing as they finished putting out the fire on Ty Lee's clothes.

"But...I've failed. There's no point."

Suki heard the dejection in her new friend's voice. The lady Captain had used the tone of voice at a few really low points in her own life, but had always had her crew to rely on. Literally hauling Ty Lee off the ground, she said firmly, "This _isn't_ over. We can still find him and do something about it. For starters, we need to get out of this damn palace and find who was responsible for that earthquake. There was no way that was natural. Are you with me?"

"I...."

Suki looked around the room, and sighting a basin of water, dumped it on the smaller girl, yelling, "I asked if you were with me?!"

Ty Lee wiped her eyes, stood up, and replied, "Yes, Captain."

"Then, let's go."

* * *

Sokka was brandishing his sword as they came around opposing corners to the tower that Ozai was perched on top of. While the majority of remaining soldiers had fled at the first Toph-generated earthquake, it seemed they were not alone. Hearing footsteps ahead, Sokka shouted, "Who's there?"

"Sokka?" A familiar voice echoed back to him.

The water tribe member blinked rapidly, as he recognized the voice, "Suki?!"

Neither was prepared for the sight of the other as they came barreling around the corner. Sokka swept Suki up in a giant awkward hug as they were both carrying dangerous weapons. Eyes glistening in happiness, Suki hadn't realized how much she had missed the goofy water tribe member over the past couple of days.

Getting a look at her rapidly deteriorating costume, Sokka tried to put words together, but came up short. He hadn't anticipated finding her amidst the action, and struggled to control his emotions. Witnessing the death of Jun right in front of Lu Ten had triggered a fierce wave of protection that was now released upon sighting the Captain of the _Warrior_. He was still trying to form a coherent series of words when Ty Lee answered, looking up, "Later. Now, let's focus on getting Ozai down. I could get up there, but it would take me awhile and I don't know if we have that kind of time."

Toph ground her feet into the dirt, and twisted, violently shaking the tower where the Fire Lord was still pulling the comet downwards. In a brief moment, the tower creaked and then shuddered, falling to earth. The earthbender was able to catch the firebender by surprise and he came tumbling down in the wreckage, unable to use his firepower to fly away. As the dust and debris settled, the quartet sprinted towards the collapsed building. With the comet bearing down on them, Ozai would not need a lot of recovery time, and, without a bender among them, they would need their combined strength to overcome the dictator.

"Toph? Can you feel where he landed?"

The earthbender was already shifting and shoving large pieces of rubble away in a desperate attempt to find Ozai before he found them. She shouted triumphantly, "There!!"

The once proud Ozai was almost unrecognizable as he was covered in dust, and bleeding profusely from a wound on his left arm, which hung limply at his side. The only thing that was similar were the golden eyes, glowing with hatred. His right leg was under a particularly heavy piece of the parapet.

The quartet advanced, and as they did, Ty Lee nimbly sprang ahead, over the crumbled and shattered remains of the building, and darting out, rendered the Fire Lord in a state of complete uselessness.

Suki stepped forward, and locked eyes with the despot. She said steadily, "For crimes against the world and all of its inhabitants, we find you, Ozai of the Fire Nation, guilty. Our decision is final, and your punishment is irrevocable. Sokka?"

* * *

"We'll only have one chance. Are you ready?"

Katara trembled slightly at his side, but answered firmly, "I'm with you…" Then she kissed him firmly and said, "For luck."

"For luck."

With the ball of fire and rock bearing steadily down upon them, the pair slowly going through the motions and forms that they had only recently been acquainted with. They picked up speed and confidence, until a large amount of power had been generated between them.

The waterbender whispered, "3…2…1…"

**"NOW!!!"**

Shooting forth into the dawn, an intense beam of light met the comet head on. Zuko and Katara braced themselves, dug in, and pushed back. Observers from the ground watched as the comet glowed bright red, then exploded brighter than any of the fireworks previously seen. Lighting up the entire sky, the debris rained quickly and heavily – falling towards the earth. Still in the sky, Aang was able to respond quickly, and making use of his collected powers, contained the explosion, shifting everything to fall harmlessly into the ocean below.

After the last piece of rock splashed into the sea, silence followed.

* * *

The young man walked over until he was standing above the Fire Lord. He closed his eyes and paused. As he did, the comet unexpectedly exploded above the collected and gritty group. With three of world's nations represented for the historic moment, Sokka wielded his sword and said pointedly, "Looks like you have failed. The world will continue happily without you polluting it any longer."

With that, Sokka, son of Hakoda, and warrior of the Southern water tribe, brought down his sword quickly and decisively.

Ozai's reign had come to an end.

* * *

_AN: Deus ex machina? Or conceivable? I think this storyline is entirely possible._

_One more to go._


	30. Chapter 30

_The denouement…_

_AN: I do not own the characters, but they have been fun to write about. Thanks for being part of the journey._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 30**

"_Come with me,  
My love,  
To the sea  
The sea of love._

_I want to tell you,  
how much  
I love you."_

_**- Sea of Love, (for the record I like the Cat Power version)**_

The coronation of Lu Ten, son of Iroh, grandson of Fire Lord Azulon, was delayed for a year. The uncrowned regent had decreed that a mandatory year's mourning for all the people of the world while he and the Avatar helped to put things back together. There was no state funeral for the passing of the former Fire Lord and Princess, only a few words from Iroh as they were sent up to Agni in flames, as was tradition of their people.

With peaceful reunions and only minor infractions and difficulties over the next twelve months, the nations were returned to their former boundaries and began the arduous task of rebuilding what had been lost or taken. By personally working with officials, nobility, and diplomats of all countries, Lu Ten had established himself as fair and just in his unofficial role as Fire Lord. Those who came in contact with him always noted his energy was never ending, that he was calm, intelligent, but at the core, there was an overwhelming sadness.

A year did nothing to diminish the constant pain Lu Ten felt. He vacillated between feelings of rage and sadness, guilt and remorse, but overwhelmingly grateful for the short time he did get with his beloved. He knew Jun would never be replaced, and as relationships blossomed around him, that fact became even more apparent. The Fire Lord had to content himself with the protection and companionship of Nyla, who proudly carried the regent all over the world.

* * *

Upon his coronation, which was marked with considerably less pomp and circumstance than his predecessors, Fire Lord Lu Ten's first official acts were to pardon the treasonous marks against certain pirates. He then went on to grant special commissions to non-Fire Nation citizens, awarding medals and honors for services rendered on 'The Day.' The Avatar oversaw the entire ceremony, looking for any that might stand in the way of the peaceful process that had gained momentum in the many weeks leading up to this momentous event.

Friends from far and wide had returned from various parts and corners of the world and it was a happy reunion for all. Iroh boastfully showed everyone his recently opened White Lotus Academy – for all gifted young benders and seekers of truth.

In his first busy week, the Fire Lord had also personally blessed the matrimonies of three separate couples, and had silently prayed that the next generation would see nothing of the strife and sadness that this group had lived through.

* * *

The waves crashed against the refurbished _Blue Spirit_ as it headed towards the sunset, away from the capital city of the Fire Nation – recently renamed the simple, Jun, in tribute to the woman who had saved the current Fire Lord. A happy pair watched as the sun dipped under the ocean and a full breeze filled the crimson sails of the boat, propelling it forward.

"And you're sure you don't want to be Fire Lord? I'm pretty sure Lu Ten wouldn't mind…"

"No, I belong out here, on the water," answered High Admiral Zuko, tucking an arm around his new bride, "With my waterbender."

She sighed happily, content with her life…unexpected, but fulfilling. The power she and Zuko had generated had disappeared after the Day, but she didn't miss it. Katara had something much better in its place.

"Now, give me that horizon…" her husband said, as he turned towards the massive wheel of the ship.

_Fin._

_Dubai, Sheikh Zayed Road._

_11.17.08_

_AN: Please, please, read my notes from the next chapter!_


	31. Chapter 31

I can't believe I've reached the end – and I'm so glad you read along. If you're not familiar with my other works, I always ask a series of questions at the end of my complete stories. They are almost always works in progress, and I (at some point in the future) will spend time editing Rough Seas.

If you answer any (or all) of the following questions, I will forever grateful! I'll go first!!!

_**1. What was your favorite scene?**_

I like so many, but it's one that I wrote at the end that stands out to me – the idea of Ty Lee and Suki taking on the Royal Guard – it's total girl power!

_**2. Who was your favorite character?**_

I'm pretty happy with how all of them turned out, but I do have a special place for Jet…

_**3. What could make this story even better?**_

Be real. Don't hold back – I know there are weird plot holes and a few storylines that didn't go anywhere, characters that didn't stay in character, you know, the usual.

I was also considering some citrusy scenes towards the end, but felt they would be a bit gratuitous.

_**4. Would you read a sequel or short stories?**_

I only ask, because I've kind of scoped it out, and left room for it. In my head, it goes like this, our beloved Katara and Zuko raise children of their own – on the sea. Lu Ten does not remarry, but does, with the help of Aang, put the world back together. Eventually, Lu Ten wants to step down, and names Zutara's eldest as his heir. Only, of course there's trouble – one of Ozai's bastard kids also claims the throne… That's about as far as I've gotten.

Oh, and Ursa's return…

The prequel is slowly in progress under the title Calm Before the Storm. I'm hoping to finish it, but have some original work that needs attention.

_**5. What scene would you most like to see as a picture?**_

I recently decided, as a gift to myself, that when I finished a big epic story I would commission some artwork for my efforts. The problem with this one, I have too many favorites!! Help me choose. Or draw your own! I would be forever grateful.

Lucky for you...I've had a few made! Check out my profile for versions of pirate Aang, Jet, Zuko, and Suki. Plus, shirtless Zuko. Yum.

_**What's next for dutchesscourtney?**_

I'm going to Paris in a little over two weeks (then to Athens, then back to work)! I am now mostly finished on a monster edit of my poor neglected Sailor Moon epic, plus marketing my two published books, and still need to finish one of my marching band stories.


	32. Shipwrecked

_AN: Hi there, Zuko here. Hope you've been well. So, some unlikely influences for this late (and unnecessary) addition to the storyline. The terribly awesome Lovewrecked made me consider an alternate storyline to Rough Seas. Also, Wicked Game made me think Chris Isaak was a closet Zutarian. I'm not sure how far I will take this, but I had to try it out. _

_I do not own the characters. _

_This will take place roughly after Chapter 7._

_Thus, we will call it…_

**Chapter 7.5**

"_The world was on fire  
__No one could save me but you.__  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do.__  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you,  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love…  
…with you."_

_**- Wicked Game, Chris Isaak**_

As the rogue corsair walked away, Katara tried to sort through her growing and difficult feelings for the Captain in front of her. There were so many questions she had for him…the banished Prince, thought dead all these years. Where had he been? How had he become Tatsu? He wasn't anything that she thought he was and, although she would never admit it, she was mildly uncomfortable to be alone with him.

"You don't trust me."

"Really? What gave it away?" She looked up, meeting his golden gaze and saw the wind had picked up, the crimson sails above them had started to stretch and pull.

"I saved your life."

"I saved yours – plus, you held me captive!"

Zuko was quiet a moment before answering, "Well, anyway, I would think you would be happy with the way things were working out."

"I…"

Smirking, Zuko asked, "What? Jet didn't tell you?"

"We didn't get to that…"

Katara stomped her foot as she heard Zuko's rude response – a barely constrained laugh. When he regained composure he stated, "We're heading to the Fire Nation."

The waterbender was quiet a long moment before answering, "But Aang isn't ready…there's no way he will be…"

"Do you really have such little confidence in him?"

Katara tried explain what was holding her back, "It's not that. The other elements…he still needs training. I would never forgive myself if…"

"He's got an earthbender."

"And a firebender?"

"That too."

Feeling slightly claustrophobic by his presence, she backed away, and leaned on the wooden rail, looking out at the choppy waves, she questioned, "You expect me to believe you? That I would trust _you_ of all people to train the Avatar?"

"No, but what choice do you have?"

She had no answer, no solution, and he continued, "Furthermore, is it your decision to make? He is the earth's last hope, and a young man in his own right. You can't make the choice for him."

Katara continued watching the swell of the ocean, and not wanting to admit Zuko was right. She was so used to being in control and with that ability abruptly taken from her, she was more lost than she would like to admit.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend…_

Her father had taught her that, once upon a time, but how true was it? She wanted to trust Zuko – but in his veins flowed that of the cruelest man alive. What good could come of forming any sort of alliance with him? Of trusting the hope of the entire world with his training?

She struggled to admit, "I know."

Zuko watched her inner struggle from behind the wheel. He knew instinctively Katara couldn't be forced, led, or coerced into trusting him, and while he realized it wasn't necessary to have her acceptance to train Aang, it would probably make things a hell of a lot easier. Above the rising wind, he asked gently, "Could you trust me?"

Before she could answer, a loud crash of thunder crashed in the distance, causing the pair both to shift focus – Katara looked to the west at the same time Zuko did. During their conversation, heavy clouds had rolled in and obscured the once bright moon. Knowing their discussion would have to wait, Katara rubbed her arms at the cool breeze, and whispered, "It doesn't feel right."

Although he had years of experience at sea, Zuko recognized the young woman's talents, and asked, "It's a storm, isn't it?"

Katara closed her eyes, stilled her senses, and drew in a deep breath. She finally answered, "A big one. We're going to need everyone's help if we're going to see dawn tomorrow."

Zuko's training instantly took over, and he snapped into action, "I'll keep an eye on the deck – you go rouse and the crew."

Watching her slight figure hurry away, he desperately hoped this storm wasn't what he thought it was going to be. He didn't want his life to end just when things were starting to get interesting again. Living as a pirate held its own brand of the unknown, but the unexpected introduction of Katara into his life had forced him to ask questions he hadn't ever considered. Grabbing hold of the wheel, he pulled hard, and steered to the east – hoping to outrun whatever was heading in their direction.

# # #

Katara scrambled below decks to begin waking everyone up. Her mind was racing – she had heard of large storms at sea, passed down in the Water Tribes from those sailors who spent their lives on the ocean. If half of what they said was true, then all of them – even with the help of the Avatar – were in trouble. With her heart hammering wildly, she quickly caught up with Jet.

"Yes, _cher_? You get lonely for me up there?" He gently pressed her into her against the narrow hallway.

She restrained a more aggressive reaction, and said crisply, "There's a storm – it's going to be bad. We need everyone."

"Another time then," he promised, leaving the waterbender to wonder what kind of special skills it took to flirt in the fact of lifethreatening danger.

# # #

In record time, Katara had roused the group. As each person in the motely crew was used to being instantly ready, they quickly shook off the remnants of sleep. Against an increasingly shifting deck, they fought their way up from the relative dry safety of the cabins into a heavy, chilling rain - each instantly soaked to the skin. Without hesitating, Zuko barked out directions accordingly, and everyone hurried to their new stations.

Toph was left alone on the deck, frustrated by her handicap.

Zuko looked around quickly, and shouted, "Bei Fong – you need to immediately find a rope and secure yourself to it."

"And then?"

"Go below deck – I'll be damned if the _Spirit _isn't going to see this storm through and I want to make sure it survives as completely is possible. Do your best to secure what you can – but be mindful – it's going to be a bumpy ride. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." If it was a dismissal, Toph knew this wasn't the time for sarcastic responses. The increased up and down motion of the boat was already destroying her inner sense of balance and gravity.

With everyone sorted, Zuko sprinted through the lashing rain to the wheel of the ship. Taking over from Jet, he yelled above the torrential waterfall, "You think we can make it?"

Jet shrugged slightly and continued chewing his sodden piece of grass. He had been through some difficult storms in the past, but this was something completely unexpected and fast approaching overwhelming. Unlike Tui, La, or Agni, he had no god to pray to – no special person to look out for him. All he had was the burning desire to finish the revenge on the Fire Nation for destroying his family and his childhood. If today was his last, he would not regret much…

To his friend, Jet clapped him on the back and shouted, "I'll go check the main sail."

Through the gloom, Katara, still exhausted from her exertions earlier in the day, worked with Aang to try and keep the gusts of wind and rain from damaging the _Spirit_. It was a monumental task and for any amount of progress they reached, it seemed they were pushed two steps back. Flying against stronger winds than he had ever faced, the Avatar attempted to literally push the _Spirit_ out of danger. Katara was doing the same on the deck, summoning all of her skills to try and use currents in the water to steer them to safety.

They were finally making progress – the waterbender could sense they were close to moving to a place where the storm was abating…when…

CRACK!

It was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Katara came to at once, tasting gritty bitter sand and gulping for air. Spitting forcefully, she awoke into full consciousness and instantly wished she hadn't. Every bone, muscle and fiber of her body ached, throbbed and pulsed with pain. Taking a deep breath, she rolled over and looked up at the blue and cloudless sky above. Waves lapped gently at her feet.

What happened?

Had she join Tui and La in the great lake in the sky?

Realizing she was probably in too much pain to actually be dead, she wondered if anyone had survived.

Closing her eyes, she recalled the main mast of the _Spirit_ heading directly towards her. Aang had been too busy trying to protect the rest of the crew, and the lightning that had split the sky had caused the almost instantaneous breaking of the giant timber. A rescue, knocking what little breath she had out of her, had come from an unlikely person – Zuko.

She remembered opening her mouth to say 'thank you' when a giant wall of water had washed over the deck and knocked them both overboard. In the raging ocean, they had been pushed around like tiny toys in a giant bathtub. Through force of will or bitter determination, somehow they had clung together. As time wore on and Aang hadn't appeared to pluck them from the wild seas, Katara had wanted to give up, to slip silently into the depths of the cold water, but Zuko had slapped her across the face and yelled above the rain, "You can save us!"

And then...black.

What had she done?

Was Zuko still alive?

What about the others?

She didn't yet have the energy to move, so she could only hope that the rest of the crew had survived the vicious storm. As educated as she was in most things Fire Nation, where did that put her current location? Was she on friendly shores? Although her throat was parched, she laughed bitterly, was it her Fate to struggle to live, only to end up a captive again?

Suddenly, she heard a groaning sound nearby, and summoned what little strength she had left to roll over and reopen her eyes. Squinting through salt encrusted eyelashes, she recognized Zuko. Or, at least, she thought it was him. Like her, she realized instantly, his clothes were practically shredded. Fortunately, her waterlogged mind reasoned, if he was groaning, then he was alive. Having functional clothes was the least of their worries.

She flopped over to the other direction, but did not see anyone. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and realized, while she didn't see any person, she was looking at a rather large and completely destroyed section of the _Blue Spirit…_

_

* * *

  
_

_AN: A few options: keep going with the alternative plot line? You've seen enough? Or, you'd like to potentially see what other Chris Isaak songs could be worked into a chapter... _


End file.
